


A Different Level System

by AmateurStoryCreator



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Demigods, F/M, Gods, Hestia', Levels, LitRPG, Maybe early romance, Monsters, Percy/Hestia - Freeform, PercyxHestia, Romance, exp, gamer - Freeform, percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurStoryCreator/pseuds/AmateurStoryCreator
Summary: What would Happen when a creation that Hephaestus god of the forge created long ago but was thought to have failed and thus left to gather dust, falls into the hands of a demigod.A 15-year-old Percy Jackson was coming home after getting expelled from another school when fate was changed. He should have gone straight home to where his mother would be, there at the door with a disappointed look on her face who would then make calls to other schools that would hopefully accept him, instead he...I do not own Percy Jackson or the gamer each product is owned by their respected party.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I do not own Percy Jackson nor the gamer system idea.)   
> (Thank you to Qwityboy, for beta-reading these past chapters.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own Percy Jackson or the gamer system idea.)
> 
> Alright, so this was beta read by Qwityboy and DW-Chronos. Then by SamuelHalligan who is the editor/critic.

 

At fifteen, Percy Jackson was still a young boy with jet black hair, sea-green eyes, and typical Mediterranean complexion. He was walking down the sidewalk, wearing a grey shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of relatively new white sneakers.

‘ _How could this happen?’_  Percy thought incredulously, as he walked down the road. It wasn’t his fault! How was he supposed to know the cannon was loaded? The administration had actually expelled him! Over an honest mistake!

A feeling of dread erupted in Percy’s stomach when he remembered that he still had to tell his mom about the expulsion. It was one thing to break a wall or two, and maybe injure a couple of people but there was no way he was prepared to face his mother!

He wasn’t really afraid of angering her; his mother had the patience of a goddess. However, he had no doubt that she’d give him one her disappointed looks and say nothing about it for getting expelled from yet another school, which was a record even for him, considering he was only in that school for a week.

After giving it some thought Percy decided he’d rather not go home and face the music immediately. He would have to go back eventually but it didn’t have to be at that very moment.

With that decided he quickly changed his course and headed towards the Lincoln Park that was close by to his apartment, or rather Gabe’s apartment, in upstate New York.

He would never understand why his sweet, kind mom had married Gabe Ugliano, a smelly, horrible man who hardly ever took a bath, at least, not within Percy's memory. It was due to his gross odour that Gabe had been ‘affectionately’ nicknamed ‘Smelly Gabe’ by Percy at a very early age.

He always seemed to have a chip in his shoulder when it came to Percy, and Percy had never really hidden how he thought his mom could do better, or at least he didn’t hide the disgust in eyes nearly well enough since Gabe seemed to notice.

Percy walked into the park, heading over to his usual spot away from the main road and closed his eyes, sighing, finally at peace as he began thinking about what he would do next. As he did, Percy heard an angry voice behind some trees and bushes, "Why in Hades is this thing not working!?” cried the man, anger lining his deep voice.

The sheer anger in his voice froze Percy as he clung to his seat and tried to make himself smaller, hoping that whoever was there wouldn’t notice him.

"Well..." A woman started hesitantly, "It was just sitting on a shelf, dear. I thought it looked pretty! So I took it from the workshop, I didn’t expect it to actually DO anything!" she huffed.

"You thought this thing looked pretty? I could buy you much prettier things than whatever that Hephaestus could make!" The guy boasted in a patronising tone.

"Yes, dear, but my first thought after seeing it was just to take it and watch Hephaestus run around like a headless chicken trying to find his lost relic. I think it’ll be amusing to watch," the snide voice replied. Percy frowned at how the voice talked about someone who wasn’t even there.

"Ha! I agree! That would be hilarious!" the guy replied excitedly. "But the energy in the relic has his signature; I thought it would actually work or something. It’s just a failed tool turned into a dorky bracelet."

A loud click sounded and a bright light flashed causing the woman to scream, "What!?!” Percy finally got over his weariness of the two people and turned to look at just who was speaking.

He saw a large, muscled man with dark black hair and red eyes wearing an  _extremely_ black outfit, with the only colour on the leather biker stereotype being his metallic belt buckle. The female looked like she had stepped straight out of a modeling magazine with blonde hair, dark grey mascara, yellow eyeliner, bright purple lipstick, and sprinkled pink blush on her face. Her dramatic curves and long legs were accentuated by a velvet sundress and dark red high heels.

Looking at them, he could practically  **feel**  the rage exploding from the two people who were behind light cover provided by trees.

"What is this!?” The red-eyed man bellowed, "There's a camera! How did you not notice when you took this thing!?"

"How was I supposed to know he could make a camera that small!?" said the wide-eyed girl looking at the camera with an accusing gaze.

"We’re probably being shown all over Olympus  _again_ … I bet Hephaestus planned for you to take it," the walking biker stereotype said as his eye twitched in anger. He roared, snatching the bracelet from the woman, ripped the camera off and threw it far into the distance. Percy’s eyes followed the fall of the bracelet and noticed it land in a bush only a few feet away from his bench.

Percy, still looking towards the bush, heard the man growl again. "We are going to Olympus. We have to deal with his prank,  **again**." Following his words he clutched the woman and then there was a flash so bright, that even though Percy wasn't looking in their direction, he still felt blinded by it.

Turning to see where it came from, he saw no one there. The man and the woman had just disappeared in thin air. Shocked, Percy turned, trying to find where the couple could have possibly disappeared to, frantically looking around and finally deciding to wait and see if the two would return.

After waiting with baited breath to see if the couple would come back, he dashed towards the bush, finding the bracelet without a mark on its surface.

Oddly, there was an indent on the trunk in the exact shape of the bracelet. Though Percy was confused as to what the hell the bracelet was made of, he was glad it didn’t get stuck; otherwise, he’d have had a lot of trouble getting it out of the tree.

Percy let out a small gasp as he finally got a good look at the bracelet. He was honestly surprised the man threw it away; it definitely had some work put into it. With its silver outline and black diamonds embedded into the pattern on the rim of the bracelet, it was crafted by someone of immense skill.

‘ _It's_   _beautiful,’_  Percy thought, reflexively slipping the bracelet onto his left arm. Suddenly he felt a pressure building up on his wrist.

As he looked at it he noticed the bracelet began shrinking until it fit snugly upon his arm. Lifting his hand and letting sunlight shine on the bracelet he saw it shimmering in an unusual way before his head became lighter. The last thing he remembered was the ground rising to meet his face as everything turned black.

Percy woke up with a splitting headache. He shifted around so that he was sat with his back to the tree and slowly opened his eyes. He sighed in relief as he saw that the sun was still out, so he couldn’t have been unconscious for all that long.

Checking his pockets, Percy made sure he had his money secure. After making sure all of his stuff was where it should have been, he raised his hand to look at the bracelet on his arm. He blinked before looking at it again; he had trouble believing that the thing on his arm was the same band. The silver band had turned so black that it seemed to suck in the light. It also came with small purple-coloured jewels embedded into the band rather than the black diamonds he noticed previously. Once he touched it, a strange feeling overtook Percy and something popped up in front of him.

(I will try a mix of first-person sorry for the abrupt change)

‘ _What is this?’_  I thought in bewilderment as I watched a blue, translucent screen appear in front of me with a very game-like description of me.

**[Name: Percy Jackson] [Exp: Locked]**

**[Age: 15]**

**[Race: Human-???]**

**[Titles: Locked]**

**[HP: Locked]**

**[Stamina: Locked]**

**[Mana: Locked)**

**[Affinity: Locked]**

**[Stats: Locked]**

**[Skills: Locked]**

**[Special Abilities: locked]**

**[Items: Locked]**

**[Item shop: Locked]**

**[Stat Points: Locked]**

**[Skill Points: Locked]**

**[Special Ability Points: locked]**

**[Relationships: Locked]**

**[Reputation: Locked]**

**[Money: $0]**

**[Further features shall be locked until... information restricted, your current level is not high enough.]**

“What is this?” I asked aloud, staring at the screen that floated innocuously in front of me. ‘ _Is this real?’_  I wondered, staring at the screen in confusion. The floating screen felt just like the glass screen of a tablet or a smartphone device. Not that I had one but I had borrowed one from my teacher to call my mom once. After tapping the icons on the screen for some time, and nothing changing or occurring, I turned and looked around.

With a startling realization I came to realize everything was frozen in its place. Children in the nearby playground were paused mid-step, chasing after a ball that had paused in the air. Shocked, I stared at the screen, mouthing, ‘ _No way_.’

‘ _How is this even possible?!’_  I tried closing the screen by verbal command but nothing happened. I face palmed, realizing I had no idea how to close it. I couldn't see a 'close’ button or anything similar. I checked my bracelet to see a glowing, red X. I hesitated, not sure if it was a good idea to mess with the device further when it had so much power. Sucking in a deep breath, I pressed it and was relieved to see the world start to move again as birds began chirping and the noise that had stopped resumed.

I rose to my feet and began pacing. Thinking about the status screen, I deduced fairly quickly that the screen showed me some information about me even though most it was locked.

As I contemplated methods to unlock the rest of the data about me, my mind wondered to just what the categories actually were. Health and Stamina were rather obviously named but Stats and Skills were less informative. Eventually sighing in defeat I chose to put the matter to rest until I got to a library and could look the definitions up on the internet.

As I left the park, I looked around to see if the man and the woman had come back but they didn’t show up. _‘I wonder what happened to them. How did they leave so quickly?’_ I decided to ignore that and chose to focus on the more important issue of floating screens in front of my face.

As I continued walking to the library I sneaked a glance at the watch displayed in a store and my eyes widened in alarm, it was already past twelve! I began jogging slightly so that more time wouldn’t be wasted by loitering around.

Running hard I stopped as I heard a sharp  **[ding!]**  I turned my head looking at the direction the sound came from but not finding anything I started running again. After a couple more minutes and me sweating enough to dampen my shirt thoroughly, I arrived at the library.

The local library was a two-story building made from old styled red-brown bricks, with beautiful flower gardens and trees along the sidewalk on the side and in the library's front. I didn’t know much about the building, having dyslexia and ADHD made the thought of sitting in one spot reading a book repulsive so I’d only been to the library a handful of times in my entire life.

Opening the door, I saw the librarian staring at me with a raised eyebrow, most likely thinking I would steal something, or it could have been all the sweat soaking through my shirt. Wow, I need to get in shape if such a small run drained me dry.

I weaved my way between child-sized tables and chairs as I made my way through the children’s section to the staircase on my right. Walking upstairs I immediately headed to the computer section, turning on the computer I pondered on what exactly to search. Distracted, my hand brushed by the right side of the bracelet and a screen suddenly appeared. I was surprised to see a flashing notification.

**[For spending all stamina once you have activated Character Status]**

**[You have unlocked HP]**

**[You have unlocked Stamina]**

**[You have unlocked Stats]**

**[You have unlocked Skills]**

**[You have unlocked Stat Points]**

**[You have unlocked Skill Points]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson]**

**[Level 1 Experience 0/100]**

**[Age: 15]**

**[Race: Locked]**

**[Titles: None]**

**[HP: 100/100] Health Regen: (0.5/min)**

**[Stamina: 100/100] Stamina Regen: (1/min)**

**[Mana: Locked]**

**[Affinity: Locked]**

**[Stats]** ****

**Strength - 6**

**Vitality - 4**

**Endurance - 4**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 2**

**Wisdom: - 1**

**Charisma: - 2**

**Luck: - 0**

**[Skills: Locked]**

**[Special Abilities: locked]**

**[Items: Locked]**

**[Item shop: Locked]**

**Stat Points - 0**

**[Skill Points: Locked]**

**[Special Ability Points: locked]**

**[Relationships: Locked]**

**[Reputation: Locked]**

**[Money: $0]**

I scrunched my eyes looking at these stats. The low stats made sense considering how little I worked out but the fact that the race was still locked was weird. With too many questions and no way to answer them, I pushed the other concern to the back of my head and chose to continue exploring.

**[Strength: Improves the physical prowess of your body]**

**[Vitality: Improves your health, stamina, and health regeneration]**

**[Dexterity: Improves the speed and reflexes of your body]**

**[Intelligence: Improves the processing speed of the brain and how much mana you have]**

**[Wisdom: Improves your decision making and how fast mana regenerates]**

**[Charisma: Increases how well you can interact with people, rally people and your look]**

**[Luck: Increases how lucky you are and your critical strike chance]**

So, looking at my stats, I guessed it was the bracelet's way of telling me I was an idiot. I sighed, again. I needed to find out a way to improve my stats, at the moment they were just straight up awful. After reading the text once more, it seemed like I unlocked my character status because I exerted myself to the fullest extent for the first time since I got the bracelet.

I touched the bracelet, closing the screen. Glancing around, I started thinking, ‘ _I wonder if I can increase my intelligence by reading_?’ Turning around I walked into the aisle and grabbed a random book. It was an English dictionary. I snorted softly. I might as well try, with ADHD and dyslexia who knows? I might raise my intelligence! ‘ _Yeah right,’_ I thought sarcastically.

Opening the dictionary to a random page, I tried for half an hour to read the words that keep swimming across the paper.

**[Ding!]**

“No way did that actually work,” I mumbled in disbelief. I was about to touch the bracelet to check the ding sound when I thought do I really need to open the character status every time I want to check a notification. After that though, I heard three more noises. I looked at the bracelet and touched the left purple colored diamond jewel instead of the right jewel like I had been doing.

**Language Gained English level-1 [You can talk proficiently, but you can barely read English]**  

**\+ 1 to Intelligence**

**[Skills unlocked]**

**[Unlocked the Languages section]**

**English skill level up**

**English Lv-2 (0%)**

**[You can read and understand elementary books instead of just reading words on a page]**

I looked at it, not believing at what I saw before I started grinning and let out a short triumphant laugh at my success. I continued reading, actually enjoying the practice since I could truly succeed in reading for once in my life! Before I continued reading I pressed the right side of the bracelet again and the character status popped up.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson]**

**[Level 1 Experience 0/100]**

**[Age: 15]**

**[Race: Locked]**

**[Titles: None]**

**[HP: 100/100] Health Regen: (0.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 100/100] Stamina Regen: (1 per min)**

**[Mana: Locked)**

**[Affinity: Locked]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 6**

**Vitality - 4**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 3**

**Wisdom: - 1**

**Charisma: - 2**

**Luck: - 0**

**[Skills]**

**Languages: English Level: 2 (0%)**

**[Special Abilities: locked]**

**[Items: Locked]**

**[Item shop: Locked]**

**Stat Points - 0**

**Skill Points: - 0**

**[Special Ability Points: locked]**

**[Relationships: Locked]**

**[Reputation: Locked]**

**[Money: $0]**

Looking at the newest language section that appeared on my interface I nodded to myself and looked at the time.

[12:40]

I smiled and began reading in earnest; like a kid let loose in a candy store I started reading for the next four hours, all the way till the library’s closing time of five p.m.

**[For making a wise decision + 1 to wisdom]**

I laugh quietly to myself at the discovery that I could raise my stats this way as well, I'm curious to see if I can discover another skill. Oh well, that comes later, time for more reading! Picking up the book I start the training of my intelligence skill.

**[Ding!], [Ding!], [Ding!]** , I hear throughout the four hours of reading. ‘I have to find a way to mute that,” I murmured with a roll of my eyes as I closed the book and I checked my notification to see what I have got.

**[For making a wise decision + 1 to wisdom]**

**[For making a wise decision + 1 to wisdom]**

**[For making a wise decision + 1 to wisdom]**

**[For making a wise decision + 1 to wisdom]**

**English language skill leveled up!**

**English level 4 (0%)**

**[You can now read and understand high school level English instead of just reading jumbled letters on a page]**

Walking out the door of the library, I wondered at what the max level for English would look like. As I wandered home I thought about how after reading a book my English skill was created.

What if I did the same for other things like cooking or maybe running? The thought was just so ridiculous. I had run before but I didn’t have this bracelet at the time. I promised to myself that I would run all the way home. Since I had full stamina, I presumed I would have no problem. “Here goes nothing,” I said with a determined smile, running on the sidewalk until I saw the apartment stairs. I sighed in disappointment as I slowed down just as I was thinking how I could not get skills the same way I got English as a skill I heard a  **[Ding!]**. Quickly opening the notifications, I saw what I got.

**[You have gained a new skill]**

**Running Lv-1 (50%)**

**[You can now run one mile an hour most children are faster than you]**

‘ _So it works!’_  I thought while ignoring the insult. After checking the notifications and seeing the new skill I planned to see if I could gain any more skills like cooking. Walking up the steps, I opened the door and I saw my mom as she looked busy on the phone with whom I could only guess as for the school. They called later than expected; I had thought for sure it would be as soon as they expelled me. Going towards her I saw her disappointed face, it was the last thing I wanted. I couldn’t bear to look her in the eye so I glanced down, ashamed.

"Percy," Mom began softly, "You got expelled again?" she questioned.

“Mom I swear I didn’t realize the cannon was loaded! Besides you know how my ADHD lowers-” I began quickly but I was stopped as mom hugged me.

“I know honey, you wouldn’t harm a fly,” She smiled softly before pointing towards the phone. “Well, I’ve been calling other schools, Percy, and I’ve found one that has agreed to take you in.”

She bit her lip nervously, “Yancy Academy said they’d probably take you, though they won’t respond for certain until tomorrow. It’s a boarding school honey.”

Ah, I see. So they  _did_  call immediately after they expelled me. Mom has just been on the phone trying to find another school for me.  **[Ding!]**

I heard the ding but ignored it for now as mom smiled confidently at me. "I have a late shift tonight at the store, so you are going to have to either cook something or just warm some food I made, okay?”

"That’s fine mom, I swear I won’t disappoint you again. It will be different this time!" I said, holding her hand, saying the same thing I always said.

“Oh Percy,” She shook her head before flicking my head gently, “You’ll never disappoint me, dear,” As she did this I wiped something from eye.

“Percy, are you crying?”

“Just sand, mom.”

She giggled, “Of course, dear, lots of sand around.” She grabbed her jacket from the peg next to the door. “Gabe is out to New Jersey, so you have the house to yourself till late night, be responsible and if your bring any girls home then remember to use protectio-”

“MOM!” I yelled, my cheeks flaring up as I sputtered in outrage as mom left, chuckling at me.

I turned around after closing the door as she left; this was good, I could finally see my notification now that I’m alone. I could also test if I could get another skill like cooking through the bracelet.

I opened the fridge and grabbed some eggs. Leaving them on the counter, I turned to the stove and lit the front hob so the pan could heat up.

A few minutes later, as I used a fork to scrape my steaming scrambled eggs onto a plate, I heard a loud  **[Ding!]** , “Yes!” I yelled triumphantly. It seemed to work on almost any skill.

**[Relationships unlocked]**

**[Money unlocked]**

**[You have gained a new skill]**

**Cooking Lv-1 (20%)**

**[Your cooking may not be good, but it is edible]**

Wow, I know what money is but I wonder what relationships could be.  _‘I better check it out later after the eggs,’_ I thought. Reading on, I saw what the bracelet said about my cooking. It did not inspire any confidence, I thought looking at my eggs.

I could not help but agree they did not look good, but they looked like I could stomach them if there were no surprises. Taking a bite, I waited for a few moments. Nothing happened so I finished them then drank two cups of milk to get rid of the taste. The bracelet was absolutely right, they were terrible eggs and I should have probably not eaten them.

Thinking about the events that happened today I could feel a sense of disbelief hover over my head at what happened today. Stats, skills, glowing vanishing people all made me question the reality of the events but I thought off the pain I’d felt after over exerting myself and mom’s light flick. Combined with my increased knowledge of English, it couldn’t all be dream.

Entering my room, I jumped onto the bed and touched the right side of the bracelet ready to see what’s new in the character status.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson]**

**[Level 1 Experience 0/100]**

**[Age: 15]**

**[Race: Locked]**

**[Titles: None]**

**[HP: 100/100] Health Regen: (0.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 100/100] Stamina Regen: (1 per min)**

**[Mana: Locked)**

**[Affinity: Locked]**

**[Stats]** ****

**Strength - 6**

**Vitality - 4**

**Endurance - 4**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 7**

**Wisdom: - 2**

**Charisma: - 2**

**Luck: - 0**

**[Skills]**

**Running Lv-1(50%)**

**Cooking Lv-1(20%)**

**Languages: English Lv-4 (0%)**

**[Special Abilities: locked]**

**[Items: Locked]**

**[Item shop: Locked]**

**Stat Points - 0**

**Skill Points: - 0**

**[Special Ability Points: locked]**

**Relationships: Mom - 100/100**

**[Reputation: Locked]**

**Money: $0**

**[Ding!]**

**[You can now choose to only open the stats in the character status to have less clutter in the menu. Just touch the bracelet and think of what you want to open]**

‘ _Nice,’_  I think as I checked my pockets and take out all my cash, “How does this money thing work,” I wondered out loud

**[Ding!]**

I froze, “It better not tell me how it works,  _now_ ,” I snarled. Otherwise, I could have saved so much time earlier.

**[Once you collect money, it shall appear in a black credit card with purple lettering. All you have to do is grab the money with the arm the bracelet is on. It shall then store your money virtually and gift you a credit card.]**

‘ _Wow,’_  I thought to myself,  _‘this sure would have been helpful earlier.’_  Grabbing the money with the arm the bracelet on it, I watched it disappear. Remembering what the bracelet said, I touched it while thinking of my money and there it was.

**Money: $55**

But where was the credit card? Seeing nothing I waited, closed the window then I heard the telltale  **[Ding!]**. Hearing the noise I grinned. This was it; this was my ticket out of here!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not own Percy Jackson or the gamer system idea.)
> 
>  
> 
> (This is my first fanfic and first chapter I have ever made so if any read this, please comment on how to make the story better or how to improve my writing. Thanks for reading.)
> 
> (If any up above want there name removed just message me!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being Beta read by Qwityboy. Will be reposted when finished.

I stared at the bracelet did it answer my question? No, that's impossible it's an object of some sort I thought to myself, although it had answered my question about money why not about this. Looking at the bracelet for a little longer I decided to test this out after seeing what the notification I got is about.

Touching the bracelet, I thought of the notification page surprised at what showed up on the screen.

**[You have unlocked Items]**

**[You have unlocked Item shop]**

I guess that answers that question I thought as I looked at Items and Item shop. Touching the bracelet I thought Items it showed a black credit card, so that's where that is now to check out the item shop I said as a screen popped up with what seemed to be a category? All but two were grayed out, so I clicked the first one clothes, as I looked at the list and prices of a dress shirt $60 and a pair of jeans $50, that's not too bad I said looking at similar prices for other clothes in the shop although the better the brand, the more expensive it was. As I clicked on the next category, I stopped and stared at the screen, what is this I thought as I looked at the name of the category titled weapons and armor.

On the screen were swords, knives, guns, bows and some other weapons I did not care to look at the name of. Scrolling down as I looked at the price they were normal gun prices except for the swords those went into the thousands while a handgun I did not see the name of was only $500 as I was thinking about the prices and why the shop even had weapons the scroll icon stopped. Looking at it I saw that I had barely gone down but no matter how much I tried to get lower on the screen tapping or dragging it did not help it go down.

Thinking for a while and not seeing anything I could do I decided to test the bracelet and see if it really answers my questions. Umm... so can I know why I can not see any more of the weapon shop or scroll down to armors? I asked a little awkwardly feeling weird asking a bracelet on my arm a question.

**[Further features shall be locked until... information restricted your level is not high enough.]**

Great, just great I thought sarcastically but at least I know it answers my questions. Thinking of another question I ask the bracelet. Bracelet how do I level up?

**[You will have access on how to level in 9 hours.]**

Happy that the bracelet answered my question again seems it was not a fluke I thought as I look at the clock. 11:00 pm so tomorrow at 8:00 I will find out how to level. I thought about just going to bed and getting nine hours of sleep, but I remembered that I could level my stats so I decided to see if I could level strength.

As I was sitting down on the floor thinking on how to best level my strength, I decided to just do pushups and go on from there. Pushing up and lowering myself down it surprised me at how easy it seemed I felt like I could go on for quite a while different from a PE class I the week before. I had been sweating merely after ten pushups now I was going on twenty and only slightly sweaty, is this because of the bracelet I thought looking at my arm as I pushed myself up I would continue after a quick break when a thought occurred how am I going to keep track of my stamina. That was when I heard a  **[Ding!]** .

Whipping my head towards the bracelet I got excited, thinking about what the notification could be maybe another stat?

**\+ 1 to Strength**

**[Customization unlocked]**

Seeing the gain to my stats, I was ecstatic it was just further confirmation that not only could I level my stats to get stronger and smarter but that this was all real and not some dream of mine ending with me waking up in a hospital bed. Looking at the second bit of text I read customization thinking on what this could be I clicked it.

**[Customization]**

**[You may customize how you look and what you see of your status when in the world.]**

**[Show Health]**

**[Show Stamina]**

**[Show Mana: Locked]**

This will be so useful I thought as I finished reading. I immediately set my health and stamina to the top left of my vision making it easily visible but not a hindrance while ignoring the option to change my appearance. It was interesting, but I did not want to change my appearance at the moment the status was more important. Getting into bed, I laid down just as I was thinking over the list that appeared and what mana was and how to unlock it I fell asleep.

Groggily I opened my eyes then turned fast getting my head away from the sun shining in my face. I groaned not wanting to get up but shot up as soon as I heard  **[Ding!]** .

**[Quest Alert!]**

**[Today it the start of your new life get to Yancy academy on time]**

**[Reward] 50 Exp, Unknown skill?**

**[Failure] No Exp for the next 24 hours.**

Quests how are there quests I ask the system after reading the text then reading it again making sure I was not still asleep. The bracelet did nothing, so I guess there are questions it will not or can not answer I thought as I raced to get ready for my new school, but at least I know how to level up. Running out of the room I looked to see if mom was here not seeing her I walked into the kitchen. Seeing no I glanced at the counter there was a piece of paper, Walking towards it I picked it up and read the message.

"Hey, Percy, I had to go to the store early today there is a map below to the boarding school I sent your bags to the school this morning they will be in your new room."

After looking at the map and making sure I had it all memorized, I left the apartment and ran towards the school I really wanted that Exp, there was no way I would lose it. I ran to the school and made it there in ten minutes to spare, not bad I thought it checking my stamina. It was 1 and regenerating 1 every minute was not that far either it seems the bracelet makes sure the quest is doable and not impossible good to know for the future.

As I crossed the gate entering the school ground, I heard three  **[Dings!]**

**[Quest Complete!]**

**[Today it the start of your new life get to Yancy academy on time]**

**\+ 50 Exp**

**[You have gained a new skill]**

**Observe Lv-1 (0%)**

Getting the Exp was good but what I wanted to know was what this new skill did, clicking on it I read.

[Observe lets you see the character status of a person by thinking observe while you look at them, as you raise your level it will reveal more information.]

This will be great to use to see where I am compared to other people stat wise I think as I open my character status, I have not checked the whole status in a while.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.1 Exp 50/100**

**[Age: 15] [Race: Locked] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 100/100] Health Regen: (0.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 100/100] (Stamina Regen: (1 per min)**

**[Mana: Locked)**

**[Affinity: Locked]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 7**

**Vitality - 4**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 7**

**Wisdom: - 2**

**Charisma: - 2**

**Luck: - 0**

**[Skills]**

**Observe Lv-1 (0%)**

**Running Lv-1(50%)**

**Cooking Lv-1(20%)**

**Languages: English Lv-4 (0%)**

**[Special Abilities: locked]**

**Items: Credit Card**

**Item shop:**

**Stat Points - 0**

**Skill Points: - 0**

**[Special Ability Points: locked]**

**Relationships: Mom - 100/100**

**[Reputation: Locked]**

**Money: $55**

Little has changed I say to myself as I read down the list, looking at my intelligence I look up at the school. There should be a library I can use to raise my intelligence and possibly wisdom cause that's low.

As I walk towards the school, I get a  **[Ding!]** opening the window I see another quest.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**[Find out your heritage]**

**[Reward] 5,000 Exp**

**[Failure] Death**

**[Choose a time limit for bonus rewards]**

**[Time limit 1 year] + 1 to all stats**

**[Time limit 8 months] + 5 to all stats**

**[Time limit 6 months] + 5 to all stats and Unknown skill**

After reading the quest I was shocked to see the consequences for failure, and I could not refuse, there was no option, not that I would the rewards were just amazing having a bonus to all his stats is incredible. Looking at the bonus option I was very tempted to choose 6 months, but I decided against it, the skill may end up being amazing but those extra two months could mean life and death. The skill just was not worth the 2 months, Choosing 8 months was my best option it gave me a bonus of five to all stats as a bonus reward and gave me time to study and raise my stats if I could figure out how to raise the stats other than intelligence and strength.

As I clicked 8 months there was a flash, then I saw a timer for 8 months on the top right of my vision, well at least I won't lose track I thought as I walked into the school and looked to where my first class would be. After asking around, I found the office for registration told them my name and headed towards my first class which appeared to be English. I went inside walking past the students to the teacher and introduced myself, "Hi my name is Percy Jackson. I was assigned to this class."

"Ah yes, our new student," the teacher said, "well why don't you take a free seat and wait till I start the lesson." "Ok, then," I said to him as I walked down to the back of the class ignoring the stares I sat down. As I was sitting down, I suddenly remembered I had that new skill Observe, looking at a classmate I thought in my head Observe. I stared at a screen that popped up.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Nancy Bobfit] Lv.3**

**[Age: 15] [Race: Human] [Titles: Bully] + 2 Intimidation**

I could not understand why she was a higher level than me or why I could not see her stats although the intimidation stat is interesting. I wish it gave more than the name race and title, speaking of title hers says human, my race is locked, am I not human I questioned in my mind. Maybe this is a part of finding my heritage. I asked the bracelet how to see more when I remembered that it said more will be unlocked when I level the skill. So I ignored the class that had just started and spent the rest of class spamming my observe skill.

I have a splitting headache I thought as I walked out of the class that had ended, turns out spamming a skill is not a great idea especially in rapid succession I learned that I needed to pause for a moment then use it again the good news is I got observe to level 3. After level 2 I could see stats, and after level 3 I could see a small bit of information about the person. Opening skills I see.

**[Skills]**

**Observe Lv-3 (27%)**

**Running Lv-1(50%)**

**Cooking Lv-1(20%)**

**Languages: English Lv-4 (0%)**

Too bad after level three the Exp slowed down I think I need to observe higher level people. Speaking of classmates there was Nancy, let's see how much I can see of her now.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Nancy Bobfit] Lv.3**

**[Age: 15] [Race: Human] [Titles: Bully] Grants + 2 Intimidation**

**[HP: 150/150]**

**[Stamina: 125/125]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 9**

**Vitality - 6**

**Dexterity - 5**

**Intelligence - 8**

**Wisdom: - 1**

**Charisma: - 0**

**Luck: - 2**

**[Nancy Bobfit is a fifteen-year-old girl who likes to Bully people at first it was to prevent being bullied herself in a new school, but eventually, she started to enjoy it until she forgot the reason she started.]**

That is an interesting bio I thought as I passed by Nancy. Stopping by another student, I asked where the library is the pointed to the upstairs hallway saying thanks I walked up the stairs to where hopefully a place I can increase my intelligence and wisdom. Entering the school library, I went through on how to raise my intelligence when I thought of chess that's perfect I said to myself  **[Ding!]** . What could that be I thought as I opened the window?

**[For making a wise decision]**

**\+ 1 wisdom**

Interesting, I thought to myself can I find a loophole and just sit and think of decisions to raise my wisdom, I'll try that later I decided now for chess. Going towards the librarian, I asked where I could find books on chess she pointed to the signs and there it was on the sign strategy section 2 level B.

Heading up to the section I entered the row of books looking into the chess selection which took up a large portion of the hundreds of books I could see, reaching for a book I thought this is all on strategy I will easily be able to raise my intelligence. Opening the book I started the first of many books I will have read by the end of the next couple of months.

**(Time Skip) 6 months later**

I've done it I think to myself, I hear a  **[Ding!]** as I put the last book on strategy back on the shelf I cannot believe there was a strategy section A, bigger than section B. I could have been done months ago if not for that. Oh well, I sigh at least My intelligence raised now you probably thinking your intelligence raised surely you would realize just raising your intelligence and nothing else for months on end was not the best idea. I had realized that and was planning on stopping months ago but then something amazing happened I unlocked a hidden quest.

(Flash Back) 3 months ago

_ I should probably stop I thought to myself as I finished the last book in the strategy section B I now know there is a section A, but I should probably stop and train my other stats. As I was thinking this, I heard a  _ **_[Ding!]_ ** _. Opening the window, I saw the screen and grinned. _

**_[For reading every book in section B on strategy in Yancy academy you have earned a reward]_ **

**_\+ 50 Exp_ **

**_\+ 10 stat points_ **

**_\+ 5 wisdom_ **

**(Flash Back) End**

That made reading the books well worth it for the level up and especially for the free wisdom points. Now time to check my new notification and as a bonus, I maxed out my English level, and I leveled up a different language I am now in a Latin class. Not to mention how many stats I gained in intelligence which slowed after 20 points.

**[For reading every book in section A and B on strategy in Yancy academy you have earned a reward]**

**\+ 100 Exp**

**\+ 10 stat points**

**\+ 5 wisdom**

**[For reading every strategy book in Yancy academy you may choose 1 out of 3 skills to learn.]**

**[Perk List]**

**[Perfect Recall: You can remember every detail in your life from this point on] Can level skills 25% faster.**

**[Night Owl: You can stay up all night and still have the energy to go about your day] + 10% permanent stat to intelligence.**

**[Knowledge Absorber: You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill. WARNING BOOKS WILL BE DESTROYED AFTER USE.**

Looking at these skills it surprised me to see what they could do and the descriptions but ultimately the one I picked and would get the most benefit from at this moment was Knowledge Absorber even if the books get destroyed. I have very few skills and getting skills from books would help me greatly, who knows maybe I can become a master chef. After picking the skill, I opened my full character status.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.2 Exp 100/200**

**[Age: 15] [Race: Locked] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 125/125] Health Regen: (0.6 per min)**

**[Stamina: 112.5/112.5] (Stamina Regen: (1.2 per min)**

**[Mana: Locked)**

**[Affinity: Locked]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 7**

**Vitality - 5**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 35**

**Wisdom: - 12**

**Charisma: - 2**

**Luck: - 0**

**[Skills]**

**Observe Lv-5 (84%)**

**Running Lv-3(73%)**

**Cooking Lv-1(20%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber: You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.]** **Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**[Special Abilities: locked]**

**Items: Credit Card**

**Item shop:**

**Stat Points - 20**

**Skill Points: - 0**

**[Special Ability Points: locked]**

**Relationships: Mom - 100/100**

**[Reputation: Locked]**

**Money: $55**

I raised observe to level 6 by just using it now and then on classmates when I remembered to, but nothing changed I do not know what the level is doing; hopefully, I can find out soon. Reading the vitality stat, I remembered after the level up how I found out that after every level or so I assume I am only level 2 my vitality goes up so nice to know I can raise the stat, but there must be another way to do it. Another interesting thing about vitality is that it raises my Regen by 0.2 and my stamina raises half of what my health raises. The running skill I leveled up by just running here and there too and from class, so that is slow.

The good news is that the school year is almost over and then I can experiment with this bracelet over the summer and see what to do about my heritage. I have just two months left till the deadline, and I would rather not die I thought as I walked to my dorm room. As I was walking, I overheard students speaking, hey have you heard our English teacher is being let go, and a woman is taking his post. I heard he was embezzling money, ha that's nothing I heard something caught him drinking and threw the bottle at whoever caught him.

Hm... that's odd I did not know the teacher even drank it said nothing when I used the observe skill on him I thought as I reached my door. "Percy" a voice called out I turned it was the principal what was he doing here I wondered.

"Percy, I am glad I could catch you," he says with a smile, "I must say I was glad to be wrong about you. Looking at your record, you would think you would be causing trouble and failing classes. Instead, you have all A's, and you are a polite young man".

"Thank you," I say, though I think to myself all that trouble in my record was accidents, and the A's are thanks to my new intelligence. "Well, I wanted to say keep up the good work, and for this last month of school, you are getting a roommate," the principal said.

"A roommate for the last month of school,." I looked at him in confusion. "Yes, a boy named Grover will bunk with you he will be here tomorrow morning along with the new teacher's arrival," he says before he walks away.

Before he could get too far, I asked: "2 teacher's, sir". He turned "yes we also will also get a replacement for the Latin teacher, he fell sick so for the last month of school, so we needed a replacement." So I am getting a roommate and two new teachers for my classes. As I enter my room, I think about what will happen with this new roommate and two new teacher's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being Beta read by Qwityboy. Will be reposted when finished.

I woke to loud crashing noises, looking over I saw a boy carrying a box with a small one tipped over on the floor. I got up out of the bed as he put the box down. Looking at his face, I saw a face with brown hair, brown eyes, and some brown facial hair looking at me as I stood up.

"Hi, I'm Percy," I said to the boy. "I guess you're my new roommate."

"Yea I am, my names Grover," he said grinning.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was time to go to class when Grover grabbed his schedule showing it to me and said.

"The teacher mentioned you might be able to bring me to class it seems we have the same schedule."

"Alright let's get going" I replied with a half-smile on my face. As I was moving out the door, I used the observe skill on Grover.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Grover Underwood] Lv.15**

**[Age: 26] [Race: Satyr] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 250/250]**

**[Stamina: 175/175]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 14**

**Vitality - 10**

**Dexterity - 9**

**Intelligence - 11**

**Wisdom: - 4**

**Charisma: - 0**

**Luck: - 8**

I froze in the doorway in shock what is this I stared at the window, Never have I been so happy that the window freezes time. A satyr what is that and 26 years old how is this possible I thought in shock to myself. Is there any information I can read I thought as I started clicking the status hoping for some more information.

**[Satyr's are creatures with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a goat with hairy goat legs and hooves and horns which they hide with baggy hats.]**

So not only is my roommate a satyr he is 26 pretending to be a teenager at my school. Reading his status again I paused as I thought about how he is the highest level person well satyr I had ever seen. What else is out there I thought as I closed the window with Grover walking behind me. If he a satyr can masquerade as a human then who else can. Sitting down in the class with Grover taking a seat beside me I decided I needed to take a trip to the library and learn all I could think about satyrs.

All thoughts of the library went flying out the window when I used the observe skill on the new English teacher.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Alecto] Lv.60**

**[Age: ] [Race: Fury] [Titles: The Kindly Ones]**

**[HP: 1,000/1,000]**

**[Stamina: 550/550]**

**[Mana: 180/180]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 37**

**Vitality - 40**

**Dexterity - 51**

**Intelligence - 9**

**Wisdom: - 6**

**Charisma: - 0**

**Luck: - 3**

Looking at her status, I was surprised at the stats especially her health. What was with these new people. First the roommate, now the teacher. What is going on here? Sadly I did not have the answer but the least I could finally find out what the titles and mana mean I thought as I clicked on Title and mana.

**[Title grants 20% fear to target]**

**[Mana allows the user to use the energy in your body for any special abilities you might have.]**

After reading the text in the window, I decided to try and click just titles.

**[Titles are something you are called or have earned granting you special effects, for example, the person who has the title Genius can learn things at a 20% faster rate.]**

As I was finishing reading, I heard two  **[Ding!]** sounds. Opening my full status, I read the status in surprise.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.2 Exp 100/200**

**[Age: 15] [Race: Locked] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 125/125] (Health regen: 0.6 per min)**

**[Stamina: 112.5/112.5] (Stamina regen 1.2 per min)**

**[Mana: 700/700]**

**[Affinity: Unknown]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 7**

**Vitality - 5**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 35**

**Wisdom: - 12**

**Charisma: - 2**

**Luck: - 0**

**[Skills]**

**Observe Lv-5 (93%)**

**Running Lv-3(73%)**

**Cooking Lv-1(20%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber: You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.]** **Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**[Special Abilities: Unknown]**

**Items: Credit Card**

**Item shop:**

**Stat Points - 25**

**Skill Points: - 0**

**[Special Ability Points: 0]**

**Relationships: Mom - 100/100**

**[Reputation: Locked]**

**Money: 55$**

So I now have my mana unlocked I thought as I closed the window unfreezing time but what are my abilities I thought as I looked at the window, all that was shown was unknown. I will figure that out later, for now, I need to get to the library and read up on who are the furies and satyrs I think to myself as the class starts.

As the class was ending which I could not be more glad about if I tried, for some odd reason the teacher kept staring at me as she taught the lesson, really creepy. As I left the classroom, I saw out of the corner of my eye Grover getting out of his seat and following me to the next class. We walked in silence to the next class which was Latin, another new teacher entered the room. This time it looked to be an older man who was in a wheelchair.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Brunner," he said with a warm smile.

Looking at the man I decided to use the observe skill on him as well, you never know he might be some sort of being that was not human either.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Chiron] Lv.?**

**[Age: ?] [Race: Centaur] [Titles: Trainer of Heroes]**

**[HP: ?]**

**[Stamina: ?]**

**[Mana: ?]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - ?**

**Vitality - ?**

**Dexterity - ?**

**Intelligence - ?**

**Wisdom: - ?**

**Charisma: - ?**

**Luck: - ?**

After I finished reading his status for the third time, I closed the window opened a book and hid my face in it not looking at this man who turned out to be some sort of centaur. Slightly panicking on the inside, I wondered what these people were doing here and why could I not see the majority of Mr. Brunner no Chiron's stats. I believe that was what worries me the most what level could he be that I could not even see how much health he had. The highest level I had seen up until now had been the English teacher and even her stats I could see with her being at level 60.

After the class ended I practically bolted out of the room to the library with Grover calling my name as I ran past. As I reached the library, I went straight to computers, once I reached them I typed one at a time Centaurs, Furies, Satyrs. And the result I got was all the same Greek mythology. Seeing that I started to type what they were when I remembered I had the bracelet and could just ask, so that's what I did. Bracelet what are a Centaur and Fury.

**[Centaurs have the torso and head of a man, and body of a horse.]**

**[The Furies, are spirits of vengeance who serve the god Hades. They are his torturers in the underworld and punish the crimes of the wicked.]**

"What are they doing here," I exclaim, forgetting for a second to lower my voice as I was in the library. Why were they here, The underworlds torturers who serve Hades who is apparently real, and Mr. Brunner who is somehow a centaur in a wheelchair hiding his what should be a massive body. Suddenly finding out Grover was a satyr just seemed less important than it was this morning.

Thinking over all the information, I have found out I decided to head to the Greek mythology section which I knew where to find from spending 6 months in the library. As I grabbed a book and started reading, I was shocked at the information in it and had a sinking feeling that most of it was true. What really hammered it in was finding the name Chiron Trainer of Heroes the same name and title as the Latin teacher.

After thinking it over for a couple of minutes, I finished the book, and I decided That I was going to observe them and hope for one of them to make a mistake.

**(Time Skip)** **1 week later**

I have not found any useful information I thought in frustration. And well what I mean by no useful information is that all I have managed to find out is that Grover eats cans, I guess he really is part goat. But nothing else other than a field trip to the museum tomorrow I thought as I was exiting class. Just as I was turning to head towards my room, I hear Mr. Brunner call out to Grover.

"Grover I need to talk to you about your grades, your Latin is not doing too well."

"Sure thing Mr. Brunner" I hear Grover say in a worried voice.

Why was he worried I thought as I decided to walk by the door then come back when they close it. Sure enough, Grover was closing the door, looking around and seeing no students I slowly walk to the door and put my ear against it and listen in, ignoring the  **[ding!]** telling me I got a notification.

"What are we going to do about the Fury," I hear Grover question in a worried voice. "I can not fail to bring another demigod to camp."

"You won't fail Grover," I hear Chiron say. "You can now bring Percy to the camp this weekend now that we are sure he is the demigod and don't worry about the Fury."

"Ok ok this weekend I can do that," Grover says repeating himself slightly as he did so.

Slowly pulling away from the door I walked to the library reeling from the information I had just heard. Camp, demigod and apparently they were not with the fury. I would say from the tone in Grover's voice that the fury being here was not a good thing. At least I now know I am apparently a demigod which I had read about in the library previously, now who am I the son of is the question?  **[Ding!]** I paused as I heard the sound of the notification.

**[You have gained a new skill.]**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**[Congratulation you have found out your heritage. Unfortunately, you do not know who you are the son of.]**

**\+ 5,000 Exp**

**[For not finding out your full heritage + 5 stats have been removed from reward]**

**[Ding!], [Ding!], [Ding!], [Ding!]** I keep hearing multiple, multiple times the sound of notifications going off, but all I can do is stare at the + 5 stats removed. I had chosen the 8-month deadline to get that bonus, and now I had failed the quest. I groaned as I opened the notifications not in the mood after failing that quest. Even though five stats may not seem like much after finding out, I am a demigod and the English teacher is someone who serves the god of the underworld I need every stat I can get. Opening the bracelet, I was surprised yet ecstatic after reading what the text said.

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You now have enough information to unlock system name]**

**[Name unlocked The demigod System]**

Quickly I opened The demigod System.

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.10 Exp 700/1000**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 225/225] (Health regen: 1.4 per min)**

**[Stamina: 212.5/212.5] (Stamina regen 2.8 per min)**

**[Mana: 700/700]**

**[Affinity: Unknown]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 7**

**Vitality - 13**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 35**

**Wisdom - 12**

**Charisma - 2**

**Luck - 0**

**[Skills]**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-5 (93%)**

**Running Lv-3(73%)**

**Cooking Lv-1(20%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber: You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.]** **Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**[Special Abilities: Unknown]**

**Items: Credit Card**

**Item shop:**

**Stat Points - 65**

**Skill Points: - 0**

**[Special Ability Points: 0]**

**Relationships: Mom - 100/100**

**[Reputation: Locked]**

**Money: 55$**

Amazement could not describe what I was feeling right now. First I am now a much higher level second, I am so tempted to use my skill points, but I know from my experience in raising my intelligence stat that the higher the stat, the harder it is to raise. As I was thinking over all that had happened with my character status, I turned to go to my room to rest for the field trip that is happening tomorrow.

The next morning as we were getting off of the bus to enter the museum I saw Mrs. Dodds glaring at me. Shivering I decided it would be best to avoid her on this trip.

"Now class can anyone tell me what this picture represents," spoke Mr. Brunner. I glanced around while I listened to some music with low volume.

"Percy, I see that you are paying since you seem to be paying attention, why don't you tell me the answer."

Looking at him then the picture I then said. "That's Kronos eating his kids." I would not have been able to answer that almost a year ago, but now it was a breeze.

"Correct and he did this why?" he questioned wanting more of an answer.

I'm really glad I read all those books now. "Kronos was the king of all titans who did not trust his kids, who were gods, So he ate them. But his wife Rhea hid Zeus and fed her husband a rock instead. When Zeus grew older, he then tricked his father into throwing up his siblings. Who as immortals had been living in the titan's stomach undigested. The gods then together using their father's own weapon defeated him and cut him up scattering his remains in the darkest parts of Tartarus."

Glancing around I saw quite a few people with there eyes wide open especially Mr. Brunner, he probably thought I don't know much especially since I don't pay much attention in class.

"That is correct Mr. Jackson, he said in a slightly surprised voice."

"On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds pleas lead the children outside."

As I sat outside eating my food I looked up at the rapidly darkening sky. A massive storm was appearing with bigger and darker clouds than I had ever seen before. I wonder how long this had been going on, I had been practically living in the library this year after all. Just as I was finishing my sandwich, Grover joined me which was not much of a surprise anymore now that I knew the truth.

As I was putting my sandwich wrapper in the trash near the fountain, Nancy appeared. I was about to just about to walk away when she plopped to the ground yelling. "Percy pushed me!" in a banshee-like voice.

Out of nowhere, Mrs. Dodds appeared I guess that's some sort of ability fury have.

"Mr. Jackson come with me," she said in a gleeful voice.

That's odd I thought what does she want. I barely took a few steps when Grover came up shakily and said. "I pushed her Mrs. Dodds, it was me."

Why was he trying to cover for me I thought to myself as Mrs. Dodds ignored him making me follow her inside the museum to an empty room. I mean it's not like she's going to attack me or anything.

All of a sudden she stopped turned around said in a hiss. "You've been causing trouble for us."

I looked at her in confusion and asked, "trouble I questioned?".

"We are not fools Percy Jackson, confess and we won't hurt you too much before we kill you." She whispered in a small hiss.

I backed up in surprise again ignoring the  **[ding!]** sound of a notification, stupid, stupid I thought to myself what made me think she would not hurt me, I mean she is a torturer of Hades. Thinking quickly I opened the demigod system and clicked item shop looking for something I could buy for 55$. Scrolling through it I found nothing in my pitiful price range for a weapon at least. Closing the screen window I decided to run, there was no way I could fight a fury of Hades with my fists.

Running under an archway, I heard what sounded like the tearing of skin and clothes. Glancing back I jumped to the floor dodging what looked to be a massive creature with four wings and a bald head an sharp teeth. Getting back up I turned back in the other direction hoping I could make it outside when I saw Mr. Brunner coming into the room.

"Percy," he yelled, "catch."

He through was looked to be a pen. I looked down at the pen than at him is he serious right now I thought. Right as I was about to demand an answer, I decided to use observe remembering that this is Chiron, trainer of heroes.

**[Riptide]**

**\+ 100 damage**

**[This weapon is made of made of Celestial Bronze and** **can damage gods, demigods, Titans, Giants, and monsters.]**

Reading the weapon's stats, I was suddenly glad I did not have enough money for the shop nothing I bought would have ended up damaging the fury. Clicking the top of the pen a beautiful 3-foot celestial bronze sword appeared from the pen's transformation. Looking towards the fury, I watched as she flew towards me getting closer and closer. I ducked as she tried to swipe her claws at me and swung the sword at her unprotected back. I heard a scream of rage and saw some text appear above her head.

**-170 HP!**

**[Name: Alecto] Lv.60**

**[HP: 830/1,000]**

I looked at the text in surprise, so it seems my strength is worth ten damage per strength point. Opening my stats I put five stat points into strength.

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 12**

**Vitality - 13**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 35**

**Wisdom: - 12**

**Charisma: - 2**

**Luck: - 0**

**Stat Points - 60**

Closing the window time started again, but this time I turned too late. I felt the Furies claws scratch my arm.

**-200 HP!**

**[HP: 25/225]** **(Health regen: 1.4 per min)**

**[Stamina: 195/212.5] (Stamina regen 2.8 per min)**

**[Mana: 700/700]**

She does a hundred damage with just a scratch I thought to myself in shock, how am I supposed to beat her. Completely forgetting about Chiron, I decided that the only way I was going to be able to beat the fury was jumping straight at her. As she swooped back down, I leaped straight into the air and stabbed my sword into her, just barely dodging her claws.

**-220 HP!**

**[Bleed affect caused] -10 damage per sec**

**[Bleed Duration] - 1 min**

**[Name: Alecto] Lv.60**

**[HP: 620/1,000]**

The fury flew around the room screaming as she tried wrenching the sword out of her body. As she crashed to the floor the fury finally managed to pull the sword out of her body. I walked towards her as she dropped the sword watching as her health went down.

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

**[Name: Alecto] Lv.60**

**[HP: 200/1,000]**

I picked up the sword, and as soon as I saw her health lowering to two hundred, I did one last slice with the sword and watched as the fury exploded into golden dust.

**[Ding!]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also the first battle scene I have ever written no matter how short it was, I hope it's all right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being Beta read by Qwityboy. Will be reposted when finished.
> 
> For the review that said the story would become boring keeping it too close to canon. It will deviate from canon soon.
> 
> For the question about mana, Percy has more mana than Alecto because of his intelligence and because he is a demigod. For example, Athena's kids would have a lot of mana; unfortunately, they have no special abilities like the Hephaestus cabin who have the potential to get fire.

As I heard the notification  **[Ding!]** , it woke me from my trancelike state. Looking around, I checked to see if Mr. Brunner was still here, not seeing him I left the empty room heading towards the outside of the museum not even noticing the sword turning back into a pen. As I was about to reach the outside, I remembered to check my notifications.

**[For killing your first monster you have started your demigod life. Your scent which attracts monsters has been boosted by 5x, monsters from all over will head to any location that has your scent.]**

**[Congratulations, the system can now deliver quests. Quests will include monster slaying and unknown tasks. Raise level or find more information to unlock new types of quests.]**

**[Congratulations you have fought your first monster and survived]**

**\+ 1 luck**

**[Reward]**

**\+ 500 Exp**

**\+ 1 skill book**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**\+ 5 stat points**

I stared at the text; I did not care about the quests, skill book or the level up at the moment. All I could think about was any monster that smells my scent is about to head to my location. I thought to myself where can I go, I cannot go home they could attack my mom. As soon as that thought occurred I dropped the pen and bolted out the door running to the apartment. 

What if they attack her I thought in a panic to myself trying to push myself as hard as I could hoping to get there faster. Wouldn't she have a similar scent that would attract monsters? I ignored the  **[Ding!]** as I ran I have more important matters at the moment. As I reached the block the apartment is on I breathed a sigh of relief. My mom was just getting into the apartment, and it looked like there was no one else here. I was about to head on up when I saw a huge explosion blasting the windows and what looked to be claws of fire holding my mom's body out the window when she and the hand vanished. 

I ran to the building ignoring the smoke and the fire that licked my skin. Where is she I thought in a panic as I ran up the stairs, there is no way she disappeared like that? This all my fault had a monster really attacked because of my scent and the boost I got from the system? As I calmed down. I thought which was the monster that started this fire, I will kill them I thought in a blind rage. 

I was knocked out of it as soon as the stairs collapsed from my feet. I hit the ground hard and felt what seemed to be scorching pieces of wood fall onto my back burning my skin. I screamed out in pain. Which did not seem to stop no matter how much I rolled around trying to get rid of the burning pain. In fact, rolling around appeared to be a bad Idea with how much fire was around me. As I hit another patch of fire this time with my arm, the pain doubled around where I wore the bracelet. I managed to hear what seemed to be a few  **[Ding!]** sounds, but I could not focus my mind to see what it was. The only respite I had was when I felt what seems to be rain on my skin giving me more energy which just seemed to prolong the time I spent in pain. 

I wish this would just stop I thought to myself. Just as I had that thought I felt the pain lesson dramatically. Looking around, I saw I was what seemed to be the back alley near the apartment. I seemed to have rolled here. Now thinking more clearly I looked to the fire I could still see burning by my side. It felt hot but not as hot as it did before, what's going on here? Trying to stand up I heard a  **[Ding!]** sound. 

Looking at the bracelet, I saw that it seemed to have transformed slightly with what looked to be a red fire looking glow to the black band and what seems to be a dark red ruby in the place of one of the purple jewels. Touching the jewel bracelet which felt warm to touch and not feeling like it was branding my skin anymore, I opened my notifications shocked at the long list. 

**[For killing Alecto (The Angry) you have been targeted by Tisiphone (The Avenger). In revenge your Mother was targeted by Megaera (The Grudging).]**

Stopping my reading for a moment, I was shocked at the consequences of killing Alecto but seeing the result's I was furious. I wanted to hunt down this Magaera that killed my mother, but I knew I was too weak and would have no chance against's her. Not only that but I do not have a weapon to defend myself. After that frightening thought, I read the rest of the notifications. 

**Running Lv-4 (29%)**

**[You can now run 4 miles an hour]**

**Running Lv-5 (2%)**

**[You can now run 5 miles an hour]**

**[Reputation is now unlocked]**

**God reputation 1%**

**[Only one god knows your name]**

**demigod reputation 2%**

**[You are almost a completely unknown demigod]**

**Monster reputation 1%**

**[Monsters hate you as you are a demigod but see you as a minuscule threat.]**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**[Unknown]**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**[Unknown]**

**[You have gained a perk]**

**Physical Endurance Lv-7**

**[You take 14% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[You have gained fire resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4**

**[You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[You have found out your affinity]**

**[You have a water affinity, you can control water]**

**[When in contact with water you can heal most injuries you acquire]**

Reading this information was not only shocking but helpful. First is the reputation system for now not too sure what to think about that, but I believe the God who knows my name is my parent. Second is that I have gained fire resistance and I now know my affinity is water. The third is that I now have a clue as to who my godly parent is, something to do with water. 

The first god that came to mind was Poseidon, but after reading all those books, I knew there were more gods that had to do things with water than just him. But he is a possibility, and I am now closer to finding out who my parent is. After I sorted my thoughts, I tried to distract myself from how my mom was now dead. Then I remembered that I had gotten a skill book and wanted to see what it was. Touching the newly recolored bracelet, I opened my character status Or tried to as it told me to wait as the system finished its update. 

**10%**

**42%**

**73%**

**99%**

**100%**

**[The demigod System has been updated now you have unlocked most of the features.**

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.11 Exp 200/1500**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 250/250] (Health Regen: 1.4 per min)**

**[Stamina: 225/225] (Stamina Regen 2.8 per min)**

**[Mana: 700/700] (Mana Regen 1.2 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[** **Stats** **]**

**Strength - 12**

**Vitality - 14**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 35**

**Wisdom - 12**

**Charisma - 2**

**Luck - 1**

**Stat Points - 65**

**[** **Skills** **]**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-5 (93%)**

**Running Lv-5 (2%)**

**Cooking Lv-1(20%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[** **Special Abilities** **]**

**Can control water**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[** **Perks** **]**

**Knowledge Absorber: You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**[** **Items** **]**

**Credit Card, Skill book**

**[** **Item shop** **]**

**[** **Relationship** **s]**

**Mom - 100/100 ***

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**[** **Reputation** **]**

**God reputation 1%**

**demigod reputation 2%**

**Monster reputation 1%**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $55**

Reading through all the new details, it surprised me at some of the changes. I clicked some text hoping I could now read a description. 

**[** **Relationships** **]**

**[You can see your relationships with people and how close you are to them. You can improve your relationships through quests.]**

**[-100/100 You are despised, it would take a miracle to become loathed instead]**

**[-80/100 You are loathed]**

**[-60/100 You are hated]**

**[-40/100 You are on the borderline of being hated]**

**[-20/100 You are disliked]**

**[0/100 The person does not care about you]**

**[20/100 You are an acquaintance]**

**[40/100 You are considered a friend but not a friend**

**[60/100 You are friends]**

**[80/100 You are very good friends]**

**[100/100 You are best friends]**

**[For family love you have this symbol *]**

**[A potential romantic partner will have this symbol ♥]**

Reading through the information, it interested me in the fact that I can raise my relationship levels through quests. I guess that was one of the quest types I can unlock. Moving on I used the arm the bracelet was on and grabbed the skill book. Looking at the cover it did not look to be anything special, just a black-covered book. Since this was a skill book I used the observe skill on it. 

**[Skill book]**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**[Learn the basics of how to use a sword]**

**[Learn]**

Reading this I was ecstatic I can earn skill books and was glad I chose the knowledge absorber perk. Clicking the learn button I felt a rush of information in my mind and felt like I had learned the basics of the sword for years in a second. 

**[You have learned a new skill]**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

As I was thinking over how useful getting skill books are, I heard a piercing siren sound through the air. I then realized that I was still in the alley with half burned off clothes and most likely the most suspicious person here. Opening my item shop, I quickly spent my cash unfortunately only able to buy a pair of jeans and a cheap tank top. I put the clothes on and walked out of the alley hoping someone would not see me.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I wondered where I could go that was safe. Well, really nowhere was safe when a monster could get into my school and have some human form. After that conclusion, I thought of places that had fewer people like the woods or the mountains. Maybe I can train in some camping area. Now having a plan I looked for a hunting store that might have something I can defend myself with and some scent hider that will hopefully hide me from monsters. 

A couple of hours later I finally found a store. Looking through the glass it seems to be open I thought to myself happy that at least something was going well since my mo- nope I cut that thought off. Not going to think about that. Entering the store, I paused in thought how I would pay for all this. Having an idea but never having considered it before I asked the bracelet. "Can I add things to my Item section?" I patiently waited for a response. 

**[You can add anything you can carry into the item section by holding the item and thinking of storing it.]**

Well, I guess I now make my career as a thief. I will have to repay this shop when I have the money I thought as I walked by the clothes section and grabbed a pair of clothes, a pair of boots and grabbed six knives off the shelf. Looking over the counter and seeing the clerk reading a magazine I grabbed a bow and put it in my items while the other arm grabbed an expensive looking bow. I walked towards the counter to ask the price; it would be a little suspicious to spend so much time here and just walking out again. I will be a prime suspect if they notice the missing items. 

Going up to the counter I ask, "How much for the bow." 

Glancing over the clerk looks at me than the bow then said, "the price is on the bow." 

Looking down, I see the price and put the bow back in its display. When I thought it was an expensive bow, I did not think it would end up being a thousand dollars. Leaving the store, unfortunately, forgetting to grab something for my scent I then headed into a deli shop I saw previously when looking for a hunting shop. Going into the bathroom, I take my New Clothes and boots and put them on. 

Looking into the mirror, I see that I don't look too bad. I was wearing a black shirt, a dark grey hoodie, black jeans and a black pair of boots. I figured choosing black, and grey would help me blend in the dark when I was out in the woods. Who knows, I might run into some monster. Leaving the bathroom and heading for the exit I was about to leave when I was hit with the smell of some grilled sandwich. It smelled divine, which made me think about how I would survive in the woods with no hunting experience and not even a tent for shelter. 

As I thought over these questions, I stopped and looked up. I was so deep in thought I did not realize I had walked over to the library. Looking through the glass doors I felt like an idiot; it seems no matter how high my intelligence there are just some things I can forget. I am not an ordinary demigod I have a system. Not only that I have the perk which allows me to learn skills from books. No doubt there is some hunting book in the library I just need to find it. 

Heading inside I looked at the signs but saw nothing that could tell me where the hunting section was. Walking through the aisles I stopped as I saw a sign for the cooking section. Now having the cooking skill myself I could try to level it up testing out my perk. Walking over I grabbed a book called learning basic cooking and used the observe skill. 

**[Learning basic cooking]**

**[Before you can become a master, you first need to master the basics]**

**\+ 1 level to cooking skill**

**[Learn]**

Naturally, I learned the skill.  **[Ding!]** I felt again like I had been learning the basics for years. This was by far the best perk I could have chosen. Then the book exploded into silver dust, snap forgot about that. Moving on I chose cooking for beginners and how to make food edible. After learning those books I heard another  **[Ding!]** . Opening the notifications I checked on what I keep getting. 

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**Observe Lv-6 (0%)**

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**Cooking Lv-4(0%)**

**[You can now cook a decent tasting meal]**

Reading all the text I was surprised at the changes the update made. It seems I will get notifications for level up's now too. Turning a corner, I used the observe skill looking for any skills I could learn until I got a headache then I paused waited for it to pass and continued looking for a skill I could learn. 

After a thorough search, I found two different skill books, how to properly throw a knife for beginners, and how to shoot a bow but that was all. Making sure the librarian was not around I learned the skills. 

**[How to properly throw a knife for beginners]**

**\+ 1 level to knife throwing skill**

**[Learn]**

**[You have learned a new skill]**

**Knife throwing Lv-1 (0%)**

**[How to shoot a bow]**

**\+ 1 level to bow skill**

**[Learn]**

**[You have learned a new skill]**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

Now done with that I was surprised at how few skills were in the library though it was understandable that the skill books seem rare., if they weren't I could learn everything in the world by merely reading every skill book in the library. As I exited the aisle heading to the door of the library I looked out of the windows and saw the sun setting. Where am I going to go I thought to myself? I could go to some part of the woods but it would take the better part of the day to get there. 

As I was debating what I could do I heard  **[Ding!]** sounding. Opening the text I was thrilled at what I saw. 

**[Quest Alert!]**

**[Reach the woods and stay there for one week. For every week you survive you shall gain a greater reward]**

**[Reward]**

**Week 1**

**\+ 5 to all stats**

**Week 2**

**\+ 1 skill book**

**Week 3**

**Special item**

**Week 4**

**Unknown reward**

Seeing the rewards was great but made me worry. What danger needed these types of rewards especially ones that say if you survive. I would think about it later after all what was the point of worrying about it when I don't know how I can get to the woods in the first place. Looking around, I walked down the sidewalk into the direction of the forest many many miles away. As I walked for who knows how long, I paused by the side of the road and watched cars. I watched as a bus rolled to a stop by the curb. "Coming aboard", a man said in the driver's seat. 

Not really paying attention I said, "where are you going." 

"Long Island," he answered. 

Pausing for a moment his answer not really sinking in I jumped to my feet and practically ran into the bus. What is this luck I thought to myself in shock? Then I remembered that the bracelet issued quests that have a chance to be completed did it know about this I thought as I looked down at it? The day finally taking its toll on me I fell asleep to the sound of the bus driving towards Long Island. 

I woke to someone shaking my shoulders, looking to the side I saw a man pointing to the bus stop, "Last stop of the night," he said. 

Looking around, I saw an almost empty bus. Thanking the man I got off and read the sign to see where I am. Reading it seemed I was near a cabin me and mom used to visit. We had gone less and less as I got older almost stopping when she married Gabe. Looking at the map I saw what seemed to be a huge forest miles long in the south direction. So with a sigh, I jogged in the direction the map pointed. 

**(Time skip) 3 hours later**

Finally, I reached a good area I thought to myself. I had been in the woods looking for a place to set up camp for what seemed to be hours. Sitting down I looked up at the large tree I had stopped at. I could probably climb that tonight once it gets dark, there is no way I am staying on the ground. Then out of nowhere, I heard twigs breaking to my left. Opening the Item shop I grabbed my Knives, they may be small, but they were more reliable than the bow. For all, I knew I might hit nothing with only level 1 in archery. 

As I peered into the forest I saw what seemed to be a dog? I thought in confusion. It looked like a mix between a dog and a wolf with dark black fur and red eyes. Not knowing what it was I used the observe skill on it. 

**[Name: Cyn Annwn] Lv.11**

**[Age: 27] [Race: Hell Hound] [Titles: none]**

**[HP: 240/240]**

**[Mana: 105/110]**

As I read the monsters stats and saw the similar health, I threw a knife to see how much damage it would do. After using my knife throwing skill, I watched as it sailed through the air directly to the hell hound. I nearly leaped into the air as I saw it touch the monster's body then I froze watching in slow motion as the knife bounced right off of its fur. 

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.11 Exp 200/1500**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 250/250] (Health Regen: 1.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 225/225] (Stamina Regen 3 per min)**

**[Mana: 700/700] (Mana Regen 1.2 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 12**

**Vitality - 14**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 35**

**Wisdom - 12**

**Charisma - 2**

**Luck - 1**

**Stat Points - 65**

**[** **Skills** **]**

**Knife throwing Lv-1 (0%)**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-6 (9%)**

**Running Lv-5 (13%)**

**Cooking Lv-4 (0%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[** **Special Abilities** **]**

**Can control water**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[** **Perks** **]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-7 [You take 14% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[** **Resistance** **]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[** **Items** **]**

**Credit Card, Bow, 5 knives**

**[** **Item shop** **]**

**[** **Relationships** **]**

**Mom - 100/100 ***

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**[** **Reputation** **]**

**God reputation 1%**

**demigod reputation 2%**

**Monster reputation 1%**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $0**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks for reading.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being Beta read by Qwityboy. Will be reposted when finished.

When I saw the knife bounce off the hellhound, I started to panic. Thankfully, it seems all the points spent into intelligence were not wasted, because I remembered that opening any window on the bracelet freezes time.

As I watched the window appear I calmed down slightly now I had plenty of time to think of how to get out of this situation. Thinking carefully and more proof that raising my intelligence was the right move. I thought about how I could not damage monsters with the knife I threw and I would assume all the other knives I had in my inventory. So how did that sword Chiron gave me to fight the fury with, damage it?

Even with all my intelligence, I felt like an idiot for dropping the sword when I ran to check up on my mom. Not a lot of good that did with her ending up dead and all. Pausing in surprise, I wondered when I started to think like this. Previously I could not even think about her, her passing still fresh in my mind. Not a day later I am having no trouble when thinking of her death. As I thought of this, I looked at the bracelet. Was the bracelet influencing my mind? I should not be so accepting of my mother's death so soon.

Stopping I decided to think on this another time, right now I have bigger problems like how to damage this hellhound without a weapon. Spinning around, I looked for anything I could hit the monster with. Since weapons don't work, I'm hoping blunt force will. Not seeing anything in reach or out of reach I opened my character status hoping to see anything that could help me.

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.11 Exp 200/1500**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 250/250] (Health Regen: 1.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 225/225] (Stamina Regen 3 per min)**

**[Mana: 700/700] (Mana Regen 1.2 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[** **Stats** **]**

**Strength - 12**

**Vitality - 14**

**Dexterity - 4**

**Intelligence - 35**

**Wisdom - 12**

**Charisma - 2**

**Luck - 1**

**Stat Points - 65**

**[** **Skills** **]**

**Knife throwing Lv-1 (0%)**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-6 (9%)**

**Running Lv-5 (13%)**

**Cooking Lv-4 (0%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[** **Special Abilities** **]**

**Can control water**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[** **Perks** **]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-7 [You take 14% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[** **Resistance** **]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[** **Items** **]**

**Credit Card, Bow, 5 knives**

**[** **Item shop** **]**

**[** **Relationships** **]**

**Mom - 100/100 ***

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**[** **Reputation** **]**

**God reputation 1%**

**demigod reputation 2%**

**Monster reputation 1%**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $0**

Reading through my status I really wished I had experimented with my water abilities, they would have been helpful now. Searching the list I stopped as I came to my list of stat points. I had wanted to save them as I leveled up but things rarely go to plan. Now the only question is what stat to spend them on. It should be something I can't level, or at least don't know how to level at the moment.

Strength, vitality, intelligence I can level, wisdom I can kind of level. Dex, charisma or luck I have no clue on how to level those. As I was thinking this, I pulled up the description for luck, my lowest stat with only one point in it.

**[Luck: Increases how lucky you are and your critical strike chance]**

Looking at the window my mind was almost made up right there. I have no way at the moment to level up luck and raising the stat will give me more of a critical strike chance. Since I can not see a critical strike, I can only guess that either I have not unlocked it or it is something I can not see the percentage of.

With that last thought, I dumped 49 stat points into luck, not putting them all in. I wanted to hit an even 50 then maybe raise my strength. After placing the stats into luck, I heard a  **[Ding!]** what's this I thought to myself. Opening my notifications, I then made a goal to get every stat to 50.

**[For reaching 50 points in one stat, you have earned points for all stats]**

**\+ 10 to all stats**

I could only imagine how many points I will gain after getting all my stats to 50. Opening my stats, I wondered where to put the last of my free stat points.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.11 Exp 200/1500**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 500/500] (Health Regen: 2.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 350/350] (Stamina Regen 4 per min)**

**[Mana: 900/900] (Mana Regen 2.2 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[** **Stats** **]**

**Strength - 22**

**Vitality - 24**

**Dexterity - 14**

**Intelligence - 45**

**Wisdom - 22**

**Charisma - 12**

**Luck - 60**

**Stat Points - 16**

Reading over my stat's I came up with an insane idea. I need to stop running. I ran from Chiron and Grover to my mom, then I ran from the apartment, and now I came to the woods running from any monsters that come across me. I'm done I will kill this monster and all others that come after me.

Hardening my resolve, I put the rest of my stat points into vitality then I started my plan.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.11 Exp 200/1500**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 900/900] (Health Regen: 4.1 per min)**

**[Stamina: 550/550] (Stamina Regen 7.2 per min)**

**[Mana: 900/900] (Mana Regen 2.2 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[** **Stats** **]**

**Strength - 22**

**Vitality - 40**

**Dexterity - 14**

**Intelligence - 45**

**Wisdom - 22**

**Charisma - 12**

**Luck - 60**

**Stat Points - 0**

Now with 40 vitality and nine hundred health, I closed my window unfreezing time. As soon as I could move I used the dexterity, I got from the 10 stat boost and sped towards the hellhound. Catching it off guard, I reached for its mouth knowing this would hurt. Thrusting my hand into the monster's mouth, I grabbed something inside. The hellhound who seemed to be almost screaming bit down on my hand.

I could feel the sharp teeth rip my shirt and drain my health as it did that. But I knew this would not only hurt the hellhound, but it would level up my physical endurance skill. Sure enough, I heard the  **[Ding!]** my plan working as it should. Now for the second part. Using my new strength, I lifted the hellhound up using the arm in its mouth, and the arm that was free and I smashed it into the ground.

**-20 HP!**

**[Name: Cyn Annwn]**

**[HP: 220/240]**

**[Mana: 105/110]**

That's it I thought to myself. Glancing at my health, I saw it was not looking nearly as good.

**[Name: Percy Jackson]**

**[HP: 430/900] (Health Regen: 4.1 per min)**

**[Stamina: 320/550] (Stamina Regen 7.2 per min)**

**[Mana: 900/900] (Mana Regen 2.2 per min)**

As I read my health, I lifted the hellhound up again. I will succeed. I slammed it down on the ground hearing a crack as I did so.

**-200 HP! Critical Strike**

Looking in shock, I was glad I invested in luck. There was no way I could have gotten a critical strike without it being 60 points. I have more than enough stamina to smash the hell hound, so I did. Lifting him up for the last time I threw him on the ground ripping my arm away. The hellhound not even bothering to fight back anymore hit the ground. I Watched as another monster exploded into a shower of golden-tinted dust.  **[Ding!]**

Getting my breath back I looked back at my health and decided that maybe I should find an alternative to fighting hellhounds or any other monsters.

**[Name: Percy Jackson]**

**[HP: 130/900] (Health Regen: 4.1 per min)**

**[Stamina: 220/550] (Stamina Regen 7.2 per min)**

**[Mana: 900/900] (Mana Regen 2.2 per min)**

Opening the notification, I looked at what they were about. They can't all be from leveling my physical endurance perk.

**[Your perk has leveled up]**

**Physical Endurance Lv-8 [You take 16% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[You have unlocked Monster drops]**

**[Not all monsters drop items, monster drops shall be shown in items]**

**[Monster has dropped 2,000 dollars and 10 drachmas]**

**+50 Exp**

Scrolling through the notifications, I saw that killing monsters was useful in the long run especially for the Exp. The money was very important, having an item shop and all. Opening the store window, I looked for anything that could damage monsters. I found nothing in my price range and out of my price range. Reading all the descriptions, I could find nothing about monsters.

As I was about to close the shop, I saw a flashing light on the screen. Clicking it brought me to a new page.

**[For getting 10 drachmas you have unlocked the demigod store]**

**[Welcome to the demigod store]**

**[We have everything a demigod could ever want or dream of having]**

**[Do you want to live forever, do you want a god level weapon]**

**[All can be bought in the demigod store for a certain amount of drachma]**

Looking at the window in surprise I looked at items that were sold for ten drachmas. I stared at the only item. When I had gotten the text that I had unlocked this portion of the shop. I had assumed ten drachmas to be a lot. Now not so much. In the shop, the only thing sold for ten drachmas was a set of three knives. Sighing, I was about to close the window when I the strange urge to use the observe sill on them. So I did.

**[Celestial Bronze knives x3]**

**\+ 30 damage**

**[Can be upgraded]**

Looking over I was surprised at the information on the screen. Looking at the celestial bronze in the name I had hope bloom in my chest. That was the same name as the sword from Chiron. That had done a hundred damage, but it had cut the monster, unlike normal steel knives.

Reading the text once more I bought the knives. There was a flash of light, and there they were. Three small eight-inch knives. Grabbing the blades by the tip, I walked about twenty yards from a tree and practiced my throwing skill.

**(Time skip) 6 hours later**

Thunk, Thunk, Thunk, that was all I could hear in my ears as I repeatedly threw the knives walked over, picked them up and then repeated. I ignored the  **[Ding!]** sound I heard in my ears as I continued. My only thought in my head was that I would be doing the hunting around here, not the monsters.

I stopped when I heard my stomach rumble. How many hours had I been throwing the knives into this tree? Collecting the knives I looked at the sky, I could barely see the sun behind the mountains. Opening the shop, I decided to look at the notifications later. Food was more important at the moment.

That hellhound attacking me may have been the best thing that could have happened. Having to scroll through the shop to look for something to fight against the hellhound with. Helped me come across the food section, well at least I know my luck stat works. I bought a simple deli sandwich which cost about five dollars. I had no clue when I would fight another monster again; it was better to be conservative and not spend all my cash., I had no clue what I could eat in this forest.

After I finished my sandwich, I opened my notifications. I almost completely froze when reading the last one.

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**[Your a looking silver has leveled up]**

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**[Your skill has leveled up]**

**Knife throwing Lv-9 (93%)**

**[Accuracy 90%]**

**[As 24 hours have passed since death Sally Jackson's name shall be removed]**

I stared at the window with almost lifeless eyes. I guess it's hitting me know I thought to myself. "My mom is dead", I said into the open air. Saying those words was like a dam breaking. It felt like a part of me cracked or rather shattered. She was the only one to care about me with my dad abandoning me and him being some god. While Gabe, on the other hand, no need to think about him.

I sat on the ground as tears leaked from my eyes, she really was gone. And there was nothing I could do about it. As I was thinking of this, I heard a growl from the tree line. Glancing over it was like someone flipped a switch inside me. My eyes glared at the hellhound that had shown up. How dare it interfere while I was mourning. Glaring I grabbed my three knives and threw them one at a time while observing its health.

**[Name: Basic hellhound] Lv.12**

**[HP: 260/260]**

**[Mana: 120/120]**

**-30 HP!**

**-120 HP! Critical Strike**

**-120 HP! Critical Strike**

I watched as each of the knives hit, and the monsters health hit zero and turned to dust. Opening my notifications, I checked for drops.

**[Monster has dropped 500 dollars and 10 drachmas]**

**\+ 50 Exp**

It seems that not all monsters drop the same amount no matter if they are the same species or not. I immediately bought a set of celestial bronze knives bringing the number I had to six.

I looked at the tree line I decided that now was the time to be the hunter instead of the hunted.

**(Time skip) 2 weeks later**

For the last two weeks, I have been out hunting hellhounds not having come across another monster. Most likely my luck coming into play. Opening my character status, I read all the money, items and drachma I had collected. And I had a reputation raise for monsters.

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.15 Exp 2,700/4,000**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Titles: None]**

**[HP: 1,000/1,000] (Health Regen: 4.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 600/600] (Stamina Regen 8 per min)**

**[Mana: 900/900] (Mana Regen 2.2 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[** **Stats** **]**

**Strength - 22**

**Vitality - 40**

**Dexterity - 14**

**Intelligence - 45**

**Wisdom - 22**

**Charisma - 12**

**Luck - 60**

**Stat Points - 20**

**[Skills]**

**Tracking Lv-3 (52%)**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-8 (23%)**

**Running Lv-7 (47%)**

**Cooking Lv-4 (0%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Can control water**

**Proficiency level (1%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-10 [You take 20% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[Items]**

**Credit Card, 12 Celestial bronze knives, Skill book**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 1%**

**demigod reputation 2%**

**Monster reputation 6%**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $77,000**

**Drachma: 120**

Hunting all those monsters had been a great source of Exp, and for gaining another skill, tracking. Raising my level to fifteen and what I was most excited to try out a skill book. I had experimented with my water abilities, but the most I could do was heal myself with water and unlock my proficiency level which was at 1%.

Grabbing the skill book from my items I used the observe skill on it. I had avoided the temptation to use it for two hours now, I could not resist any longer.

**[Presence]**

**[With this skill you can hide your energy signature form any being [With a high enough level]**

**[Learn]**

Clicking the learn button, I read the next window.

**[You have learned a new skill]**

**Presence Lv-1 (0%)**

**[Congratulations on learning the basics on how to hide your presence.]**

This skill will be helpful in the long run. Going to the item shop window, I picked out another pair of black clothes, a t-shirt, and jeans. Putting those on I turned to start another hunt. Then I heard  **[Ding!]** why would I get that? I have done nothing.

**[For killing 100 Hellhounds you have gained a title]**

**[Monster Hunter]**

**[You do 20% more damage to hellhounds]**

**[Kill 100 of any monster to upgrade title to include that specie]**

**[Click to equip]**

Seeing the new title, I was thrilled. I had not got one nor had I known how to get one till now. Quickly I equipped it and searched for a hellhound to test this new title on. As I tracked a hellhound, I came across another hellhounds tracks. These were fresh but different from previous hellhounds. The footprint was larger though not by much and there was some fur that was caught on a tree. It was a black mixed with what seemed to be silver.

I decided to see what hellhound this was. Who knows, it might be a higher level than all the level 11's or 12's I've been hunting.

I tracked the hellhound for two hours. Finding it laying down in a clearing, I was right about the color. It was a beautiful black a silver color with what seemed to be molten orange eyes. I was about to throw a knife and test out my title when I used the observe skill on it.

**[Name: Reika] Lv.32**

**[Age: 21] [Race: Hellhounds] [Titles: Queen of the Hellhounds]**

**[HP: 2,000/2,000]**

**[Mana: 1500/1500]**

Staring at this hellhounds status it shocked me and made me not too confident I could beat her with what I had at the moment. Looking at the hellhound and trying to think of way's to beat it I had an idea. "Hey bracelet, can I tame a hellhound? I mean they are kinda like wolves or dogs in a way." I said with a grin.

If I could tame this hellhound, then I would have someone else to hunt with. And it would be a pity to kill the queen of the hellhounds. Although the hellhounds just keep coming, I mean there had to be a limit to how many are in this forest.

**[To tame a hellhound you must spend 25 drachmas]**

**[If the hellhound or any other tameable monster a higher level than you then you must pay 5 extra drachmas per level]**

"So you are telling me I need to pay 110 drachmas to tame this hellhound," I say to the bracelet in a stunned voice.

It had taken me two weeks to get that much with a few purchases here or there on the side. I closed the window, maybe I could come back and tame this hellhound.

There was a flash, and I felt in my hand a silver looking necklace mixed with some sort of black looking metal.

**[Transaction successful 110 drachmas removed]**

Staring in surprise I looked to see when I had confirmed that purchase. I missed the exit option and clicked buy. Are you serious I exclaim waking the hellhound from her rest in the clearing. Looking at the necklace in my hand or maybe it was a collar? I ran to the hellhound before she could register what was going on. Slipping on the necklace I waited for something to happen, a flash of light or anything.

Seeing nothing happening I was about to grab a knife and throw when I noticed that she just stayed still. What is going on here, I thought to myself? Is she not going to attack? Looking at her I used the observe skill to see what is going on here.

**[Name: Reika] Lv.32**

**[Age: 21] [Race: Hellhound] [Titles: Queen of the Hellhound] [Companion of Percy Jackson]**

**[HP: 2,000/2,000]**

**[Mana: 500/500]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 38**

**Vitality - 80**

**Dexterity - 26**

**Intelligence - 25**

**Wisdom - 10**

**Charisma - 0**

**Luck - 8**

**Stat Points - 0**

**[Skills]**

**Slash Lv-4 (5%)**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Can travel through shadows**

**Proficiency level (25%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**[For becoming your companion Reika had gained a perk]**

**[Perk unknown]**

**Staring at the list of text in the window I was shocked, surprised, and ecstatic all at the same time. Looking at my new companion, I wondered if I could raise her level with mine.**

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.15 Exp 2,700/4,000**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Title: Monster Hunter] [Companion: Reika]**

**[HP: 1,000/1,000] (Health Regen: 4.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 600/600] (Stamina Regen 8 per min)**

**[Mana: 900/900] (Mana Regen 2.2 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 22**

**Vitality - 40**

**Dexterity - 14**

**Intelligence - 45**

**Wisdom - 22**

**Charisma - 12**

**Luck - 60**

**Stat Points - 20**

**[Skills]**

**Presence Lv-1 (0%)**

**Tracking Lv-3 (52%)**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-8 (23%)**

**Running Lv-7 (47%)**

**Cooking Lv-4 (0%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Can control water**

**Proficiency level (1%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-10 [You take 20% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[Items]**

**Credit Card, 12 Celestial bronze knives**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**Reika - 10/100**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 1%**

**demigod reputation 2%**

**Monster reputation 7%**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $77,000**

**Drachma: 10**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks for reading Hope you enjoyed the chapter.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being Beta read by Qwityboy. Will be reposted when finished.

Reading my new companion's stats and title was not only surprising but fascinating to discover. Could I build an army of monster companions? I stopped that train of thought and laughed to myself. I'm getting way to ahead of myself.

Staring at the hellhound or should I say, queen, hellhound. I wondered what her perk could be? Could I raise her level? Would she get Exp for killing other monsters? Would she even attack other monsters? As I thought over these questions, I decided to see if there were any descriptions for her title of Queen of the hellhounds.

**[Queen of the hellhounds]**

**[The queen of the hellhounds is a title that can only be acquired by killing the previous queen.]**

**\+ 50% damage to hellhounds**

**\+ 35% proficiency when using shadows**

So nothing restricting her from attacking other hellhounds, good to know. Glancing down at the hellhound I begin to have a small smile appear on my face. Even if spending the drachmae was an accident. The gain was by far worth it. With my new companion by my side, it would make hunting much better. I could attack bigger packs or maybe a different monster. Who knows what loot I could get.

A growl from the queen broke my train of thought. Looking at her I saw her stare at some trees. There were two hellhounds at the tree line staring at me and my companion. Looking down at the hellhound queen I decided to test my new companion and see how a level 32 monster does.

"Attack them I said uncertainly," not sure what commands I could use or if any commands would work on my new companion.

Reika eyes seemed to bore into me. Her eyes almost seemed to say, really. Rising from her crouched position she seemed to drag herself to the two hellhounds lazily. Watching my companion, I waited for something to happen maybe a skill or something. As if sensing me being anxious she turned looked at me then continued dragging herself to the hellhounds.

Finally, she arrived I thought to myself. She is sure taking her time. After reaching the hellhounds, the queen simply swiped with her claws. I stood still in amazement as the two hellhounds turned into golden dust. Never had I been so glad for making her, my companion. If not for taming her, I might have attempted to have fought her. That would not have gone so well.

**[Ding!]** stopping as I heard the notification. I opened the bracelet.

**[For your companion killing two hellhounds you have gained 1,500 dollars and 11 drachmae.]**

**[Your companion has made there first kill since being tamed. All Exp is split when killed by a companion.]**

**[Settings can be changed]**

**\+ 50 Exp to Reika**

**\+ 50 Exp**

Reading the text I was surprised yet already thinking of ways I could put this to use. Would I not be able to have multiple tamed monsters, then having them farm and me getting half the Exp. Thinking this over I decided to experiment later, I have other more pressing matters for now.

Looking over the text, I checked to see what setting I can set for Exp. It would not be good to split Exp all the time. I would slow down leveling by half. I picked the setting that looked to be the most helpful.

**[You and your companion will only split Exp from beings that are killed by your companion.]**

Nodding my head, I decided that would do for now. As I raised my head I paused, Reika was in front of me now. Reaching my hand out, I decided to test how much I could do with my companion. Just as I was about to touch her fur, she took a step back and growled. Stopping my hand from moving forward any more I thought on why I could order Reika to attack but not pet her. Thinking over my memories, I was glad to have raised my intelligence when I did. It would have been a nightmare trying to raise it in the wild.

Staring at Reika, I was starting t become frustrated. I could not think of any reason I could not pet her. I mean it's not as If I have to build a relationship with the hellhound and get her to trust me right? Pausing I opened the relationship window hoping that was not what it is.

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**Reika - 10/100**

Staring at Reika's ten out of a hundred I groaned to myself. How am I going to get her to like me? Remembering the relationship stats, I was glad that although Reika did not care about me, she would respond to commands to attack other monsters.

I sat down on the grass and watched as Reika slept a couple feet away. How am I going to raise her stat? It's not as if I could just give her something. When that thought occurred, I opened the item shop. Scrolling through the shop, I stared at all the different types of meat looking for one that would appeal to a hellhound. Seeing nothing labeled for hellhounds I bought a couple of rare slabs of meat for a 500 dollars all together.

Watching some of my money disappear I blinked as a flash of light appeared. In my hands were three pieces of meat. Standing up, I walked over to the hellhound. She seemed to wake as I drew near. She glanced at me and closed her eyed for a split second then reopened them and stared at the meat in my hands. Seeing that the meat was gaining her interest I made a mental note that she liked meat.

Slowly I placed the meat next to her and watched as she devoured the three large pieces of meat. As I was waiting to see what she would do next I heard a  **[Ding!]** .

**[Relationship with Reika raised to 20/100]**

Closing the window I thought about what I could hunt. Reika may not be as loyal now but she would after twenty plus pieces of meat. That would all have to be over time, for now, it's time to start hunting.

**(Time skip) 13 days later**

Where are they I thought to myself? I have been tracking hellhounds for the past two days with no success. That may not seem like much but it is when I used to be attacked every couple of hours.

Rekia was right behind me as we walked through the woods. After giving more meat over the past week, her relationship raised to 60/100. Although I noticed that it seemed to rise by one when I made sure she did not get hurt when fighting hellhounds. Not that she could get hurt from them, after all, they are weaker than her.

Sighing, I went over to Reika and opened both our stats to see the changes.

**[Name: Reika] Lv.33 Exp 1,100/20,000**

**[Age: 21] [Race: Hellhound] [Titles: Queen of the Hellhound] [Companion of Percy Jackson]**

**[HP: 2,025/2,025]**

**[Mana: 500/500]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 38**

**Vitality - 81**

**Dexterity - 26**

**Intelligence - 25**

**Wisdom - 10**

**Charisma - 0**

**Luck - 8**

**Stat Points - 10**

**[Skills]**

**Slash Lv-4 (76%)**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Can travel through shadows**

**Proficiency level (25%) + (35%) = (60%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**[For becoming your companion Reika had gained a perk]**

**[Perk unknown]**

Closing Reika's window I looked at my proficiency level compared to hers. I really need to level that.

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.19 Exp 5,100/6,000**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Title: Monster Hunter] [Companion: Reika]**

**[HP: 1,100/1,100] (Health Regen: 4.9 per min)**

**[Stamina: 650/650] (Stamina Regen 8.4 per min)**

**[Mana: 900/900] (Mana Regen 2.2 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 22**

**Vitality - 44**

**Dexterity - 14**

**Intelligence - 45**

**Wisdom - 22**

**Charisma - 12**

**Luck - 60**

**Stat Points - 40**

**[Skills]**

**Presence Lv-1 (73%)**

**Tracking Lv-4 (87%)**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-9 (12%)**

**Running Lv-8 (51%)**

**Cooking Lv-5 (61%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Can control water**

**Proficiency level (1%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-11 [You take 22% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[Items]**

**Credit Card, 24 Celestial bronze knives,**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**Reika - 60/100**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 1%**

**demigod reputation 2%**

**Monster reputation 9%**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $328,000**

**Drachma: 190**

I still have not found out what Reika's perk is. Out of all the information there, that seemed to be the most important. Scratching Reika's fur, which I could now do. I headed out of the woods and back to the same clearing I have been staying at for the past few weeks.

I trained presence, but I did not level up. Looking at my Items, I sighed. Getting those knives was a great Idea but all the other items were very expensive. A single celestial bronze sword was a thousand drachmae. It was much better to use my knives. I kept buying the knives instead of saving drachmae for a sword because I was hoping to unlock a knife skill, so far no luck.

If only I could buy one. As I thought of that I heard a  **[Ding!]** . Opening my notifications I read the window growing more excited as I read.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**[A [Unknown] has appeared near your location. Kill the monster to gain reward]**

**[Reward]**

**\+ 1 Skill point**

**\+ 5,000 Exp**

**[Failure]**

You will regret not going till you die

Shock could not describe what I was feeling at the moment. A Skill point. It has been months since I have got the bracelet. Yet this is the first time I have seen a chance to even get a Skill point. Stat points yes, skill points not so much.

Closing the window, I looked towards Reika. During these past few days, I have started talking to the hellhound.

"Hey Reika, it seems that we will be hunting for a new monster. no longer will we track hellhounds anymore.", I said with a small smile on my face.

I heard her huff and quietly come to my side. "Say Reika, you would not happen to know where we could find other monsters than hellhounds," I said to her hoping one of us knew what to do.

I may have the tracking skill, but this was some unknown monster. I have no clue what the tracks would look like. Come to think of it how have I not run into any monster other than hellhounds. As I was thinking over how strange this all was, I heard a roar.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHH,".

Looking at the direction I heard it from, I saw birds flying in the air out of the safety of the trees.

Glancing down at Reika I asked her, "any monster you recognize. Because I sure don't,".

"Let's go," I said. walking towards the sound of the roar hoping it was the monster I needed to hunt.

Slowly I headed to the area trying to not make a sound. I cringed every time I crushed a leaf or stepped on a twig. Looking behind me I was Reika moving through the woods as she always did, with almost no noise. How is she doing this I thought to myself? She should be louder than me, she's not even trying. I pushed the feeling of envy I had for my companion's ability away, now was not the time.

As we approached where the roar was heard, I saw an empty clearing. Nothing was here, walking forwards I no longer tried sneaking. It's not like it would have worked, anyway. Looking around, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw large claw-like marks on the trunks of some trees.

Reaching out I touched the marks feeling how the tree felt against my skin. If whatever monster clawed this tree, then what could they do to me. I felt a shiver go up my spine at the thought. Turning around, I stared at the monster a couple of hundred feet away from me in the clearing.

How did I miss that I thought to myself, was the monster hiding in the trees? Looking more closely at the beast I thought for a second about taming it. It seemed to be some horned monster though it did stand on two legs instead of four, as I was considering the chances of taming the beast. It roared and charged.

Not good, I thought to myself. Looking up at the tree I was under I started to climb it. I had barely made it up a quarter of the way up when the monster slammed into the tree. I heard some creaking, and the tree swayed but it stayed. Sweating a little I laughed at myself. That was a very close call. Turning my head down I saw the monster punching and clawing the tree. Every hit seemed to make the tree sway more and more.

Looking around, I saw more trees in reach that I could move to long before he pushed this tree down. Steading my feet, I prepared to move to the next tree when I remembered to use the observe skill and see how much health this monster had.

**[Name: Minotaur] Lv.40**

**[Age: 21] [Race: Bull/human] [Titles: Monster for the Titans]**

**[HP: 2,200/2,200]**

**[Mana: 220/220]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 60**

**Vitality - 88**

**Dexterity - 30**

**Intelligence - 11**

**Wisdom - 3**

**Charisma - 0**

**Luck - 0**

I looked at the now titled Minotaur which I really should have recognized and back to the window. I was not sure I I could beat this monster. Not only did it have more health than me it had triple my strength. Turning my body, I faced the trees preparing myself to cross over.

All my plans crashed to a stop when I saw Reika crouched, looking ready to pounce on the Minotaur. What was she doing, could she actually take him down? I sighed looks like we would attack a monster that could probably kill me in one or two hits. Grabbing my knives from my items I pelted the Minotaur with blades.

**-150 HP! Critical Strike**

**-100 HP!**

**-100 HP!**

**-150 HP! Critical Strike**

**-100 HP!**

**-100 HP!**

**-150 HP! Critical Strike**

**-150 HP! Critical Strike**

**-100 HP!**

That's it I thought to myself in surprise. I had thought I would have done a lot more damage than 1,100 damage. Reaching for another knife which I was glad to have bought so many of. I was about to throw the knife at the Minotaur who looked ridiculous with ten knives all over his body when Reika attacked.

She jumped and bit into the Minotaur's shoulder putting her claws onto his back and clamping on to him. The Minotaur roared in surprise and tried swinging her off of him. All that did was make her clamp down harder than before. Falling to his knees, the Minotaur lost his strength. As I was watching the fight, I completely forgot that I needed to get the last strike for the Exp, and climbed down the tree.

Once I hit the ground, I looked to Reika who seemed to almost have a wide bloody grin on her face. I had no clue hellhounds could grin. Maybe it was just the queen. Moving away she stared at the Minotaur. Curious I looked at him to try and see why she had not killed him yet. Not seeing anything I used the observe skill on him.

**[Name: Minotaur] Lv.40**

**[Age: 21] [Race: Bull/human] [Titles: Monster for the Titans]**

**[HP: 95/2,200]**

**[Mana: 220/220]**

**[Bleed affect caused] -10 damage per sec**

**[Bleed Duration] - 1 min**

Seeing how low his health was, I was about to tell her to finish him when I noticed the bleed effect.

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

**-10 HP!**

Looking towards Reika I ignored the Minotaur exploding into golden dust  **[Ding!]** and the notification for the moment. How could she cause bleed damage? Was this because she became my companion? Or did she always have the ability to do this? If so, I would have to be much more cautious when fighting monsters. If the Minotaur could do that and assuming I did not die after the first hit I would have bled to death.

Shivering, I decided that researching armor of some sort was an important project for the future. Opening my notifications, I checked to see how much Exp, and items I got.

**[For hunting down the Minotaur you have gained]**

**\+ 35 Drachmae**

**\+ 15,000 Dollars**

**\+ 1% Monster reputation**

**[Monsters are now slightly cautious in your presence. Does not include companions.]**

**[Rewards]**

**\+ 1 Skill point**

**\+ 5,000 Exp**

**[For killing the Minotaur Reika has gained]**

**\+ 10,000 Exp**

**\+ 1 skill**

**[For not abandoning Reika to fight alone you have gained]**

**\+ 10 relationship points**

**Reika - 70/100**

I looked at the window then at Reika. Why, Why did I not finish the Minotaur? I could have gotten a new skill with a bonus of 10,000 thousand Exp. Staring at Reika, I sighed. Although having that skill whatever it is would most likely help. Having my companion get it is not bad either., The reputation for monsters was very interesting, could I raise it to where they run in fear from me?  **[Ding!]**

Hearing another notification, I opened it and read the new text.

**[You have leveled up!]**

And that was disappointing I was hoping for something more.  **[Ding!]**

Getting excited, I opened the notification. Who knows what this could be.

**[For reaching level 20 you have gained]**

**\+ 5% proficiency to water**

**[Reika's Perk has been revealed]**

Reading the text I thought about how It could have been worse, it had taken me days to raise my water proficiency to 1%.

I moved towards a tree and sat down with Reika sitting a little to my side. Resting against the tree, I grew curious about what skill Reika had gained and what her perk was.

**[Name: Reika] Lv.33 Exp 11,100/20,000**

**[Age: 21] [Race: Hellhound] [Titles: Queen of the Hellhound] [Companion of Percy Jackson]**

**[HP: 2,025/2,025]**

**[Mana: 500/500]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 38**

**Vitality - 81**

**Dexterity - 26**

**Intelligence - 25**

**Wisdom - 10**

**Charisma - 0**

**Luck - 8**

**Stat Points - 10**

**[Skills]**

**Slash Lv-4 (76%)**

**Pounce Lv-1 (0%)**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Can travel through shadows**

**Proficiency level (25%) + (35%) = (60%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Stealth Lv-2 [Reika's movement is muffled. The higher the level, the less noise made.]**

 

Reading her new skill made little sense. She had already pounced on the Minotaur would this skill really make much of a difference. Thinking it over I thought about how I felt after learning new skills. Maybe Reika will feel like she was practicing the skill for years as well.

Seeing her lay down and sleep made me realize how tired I am. Laying down against the tree I knew after spending almost two weeks together that she would warn me if we were in danger. As I was drifting off to sleep, I heard a  **[Ding!]** Before I could think about what the sound meant I fell asleep, completely forgetting about my skill point.

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.20 Exp 4,100/7,000**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Title: Monster Hunter] [Companion: Reika]**

**[HP: 1,125/1,125] (Health Regen: 5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 662.5/662.5] (Stamina Regen 8.6 per min)**

**[Mana: 900/900] (Mana Regen 2.2 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 22**

**Vitality - 44**

**Dexterity - 14**

**Intelligence - 45**

**Wisdom - 22**

**Charisma - 12**

**Luck - 60**

**Stat Points - 45**

**[Skills]**

**Presence Lv-1 (73%)**

**Tracking Lv-4 (89%)**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-9 (19%)**

**Running Lv-8 (52%)**

**Cooking Lv-5 (61%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 1**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Can control water**

**Proficiency level (6%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-11 [You take 22% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[Items]**

**Credit Card, 24 Celestial bronze knives,**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**Reika - 70/100**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 1%**

**demigod reputation 2%**

**Monster reputation 10% [Monsters are now slightly cautious in your presence. Does not include companions.]**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $343,000**

**Drachma: 225**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks for reading.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently being Beta read by Qwityboy. Will be reposted when finished.
> 
> (So I am trying a suggestion from Qwityboy who suggested to slant Percy's thoughts. Not sure how well I will do with the slants..)  
> (After writing this chapter I think the way I wrote his thought with slants turned out horrible, but I will leave that up to you reader's to decide. That and I could not tell which thoughts needed or did not need slants or not and I wrote it!)

I woke to a small growl from my companion. Glancing over I saw Reika staring into the darkness, slowly I pushed off the forest floor into a crouch trying to find the cause of Reika's growl. Still crouched I snuck into the bushes behind me making as little noise as possible. Reika followed head still pointed towards the darkness she backed into the bushes with little to no sound.

My head snapped up from watching Reika as I heard the crunching sound of leaves being stepped on.  _ Now would have been a good time to be able to see in the dark _ I thought to myself as I Waited for whoever was making the noise to come closer. A humanoid shadow appeared in the moonlight. Looking closer I saw it looked to be a teenage boy. I was about to relax when I remembered how the fury I met had a human form who knows if this was a human or monster.

I was about to use the observe skill when two more people appeared. It looked to be again teenagers this time a boy and a girl. They looked to be sticking close together and searching around for something. I used the observe skill on the one who seemed to be leading this little group of theirs.

**[Name: Jack] Lv.26**

**[Age: 29] [Race: Satyr] [Titles: none]**

**[HP: 1,300/1,300]**

**[Mana: 210/210]**

Admittedly I stared at the window. Here was a satyr just like Grover with two teenagers behind him. The first conclusion I had, they were either demigods or more satyrs. Using the observe skill I really hoped that their level will not be too much higher than mine.

**[Name: Nickolas] Lv.8**

**[Age: 14] [Race: demigod] [Titles: none]**

**[HP: 300/300]**

**[Mana: Locked]**

**[Name: Sarah] Lv.10**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Titles: none]**

**[HP: 350/350]**

**[Mana: Locked]**

_ Ok, I really hope all the demigods are not as low a level as this. _ I paused,  _ on the other hand, I was level 1 month's ago.  _ I thought about heading towards them and seeing what they were doing, but I was not sure if they would be as paranoid as I am. That and I am almost positive that I am the only demigod with the bracelet. Unless of course these were mass produced or had a matching ring and necklace. Now that is a scary thought. Shuddering I thought how powerful everyone would be if they had a bracelet.

As I thought about it, I realized it may be possible to take this bracelet from me. There had to be a way to hide it. Looking at it I knew it was not possible to move it at least for me. Sighing I closed the window and let time resume.

"When are we going to reach this camp half-blood," said the boy.

"It's a couple miles in this direction," replied the satyr pointing west.

Freezing in place, I listened to what they were talking about.  _ What camp, how did I not come across anything that pointed to people living here. _ Thinking about it I, again was glad to have raised my intelligence as I pondered over this problem.  _ By the name of the camp and seeing that these two were demigods, it would be safe to assume that this is some sort of camp for demigods. _

No matter how crazy that may seem in my head, I slowly started to follow them hiding in the tree line as they walked. _Even if this was not true, it might lead me to more answers about my heritage. Not only that but who knows maybe considering that this is a satyr leading two demigods, Grover was going to lead me to camp half-blood as well._ _Thinking back to the conversation I overheard from Grover and Chiron,_ _Was Grover not speaking about camp half-blood as well._

_ It seems to me that these satyrs lead demigods to a camp.  _ I would feel guilty for leaving Grover, maybe, but I had leveled up this past month in the woods more than I did in that school. I hid and watched as the demigods and their satyr leader stopped and searched the area for a moment.  _ Did they see me I though in a slight panic?  _ I may be following them with them being fellow demigods and all. But there is no way I want to reveal myself at this moment.

I almost sighed in relief as they started walking again but stopped myself.  _ I really did not want to give away my position after such a close call. _ Sneaking forward I kept a more significant distance than before as a small precaution. After all, I just needed to keep them in sight not walk a few feet away from them. Stopping I listened for any sound other than there footsteps. I thought for a moment that I heard something. Then I heard screaming from what sounded like one of the demigods. I was about to run over when something astonishing happened. Reika grabbed me by my shirt and pulled.

I turned and stared at her what was she doing. She seemed to be scratching at the ground and turning her head in the opposite direction of the screams. Pausing I looked at her and asked, "Do you want me to run."

She, of course, did not answer while biting my shirt with her teeth and pulled me again. I tried to stand my ground but it was no use, she was just too strong.  _ That's what I get for getting a companion more than ten levels above me _ . Hearing the scream grow smaller I assumed they had beat whatever either attacked them or whatever else happened. That thought was thrown out the window when I heard heavy footsteps in the forest around me.  _ Those were not the footsteps of a demigod or satyr. _

Looking back at my companion dragging me I started to realize that whatever was out there was stronger than Reika to have spooked her this much. Which was really saying something when she was a full 13 levels above me, and we had taken a level 40 Minotaur. Picking up my feet I started moving quicker picking up the pace with Reika letting go of my shirt and running with me.

Hearing a crash to my left, I glanced over and saw trees falling to the side, but visibility was small with the trees covering the moon. Another crash sounded this time to the right. Looking over I again saw nothing but darkness.  _ This is worrying I thought to myself. What is going on and how am I going to get out of here.  _ As I was thinking this over, I heard Reika growl. Taking a look I saw her look towards me tense, then all I saw was darkness. Trying to reach out I felt nothing nor could I see anything.  _ What was going on here? _

I groggily opened my eyes.  _ Where am I? What happened?  _ Getting to my feet, I looked around and saw Reika laying down at my side with half-lidded eyes guarding me. Rubbing her head, I tried to place where we were. There were trees everywhere and a small path leading up to a wooden sign. Checking myself, I noticed I had a teared up shirt with a hole in my jeans but other than that I seemed to be in good shape.  _ What had happened did Reika do this?  _ Glancing over I saw her now sleeping. She must have stayed up guarding me for the rest of the night.

Keeping an eye out, I walked over to read the sign. I hope it has information for where we ended up. As I reached it, I saw the words carved into the wood and laughed. Camp half-blood, Turning around I looked at the sleeping Reika.  _ Did she know where this was or was this a coincidence? _ Thinking about it I doubted it was a coincidence. She had more intelligence than some monsters or humans for that matter. She just could not talk.

Looking back at the sign I was about to grab Reika then had up the path when I paused.  _ Would they except Reika? After all, I hunted hellhounds and tamed this one because of her necklace. Who's to say that they will not kill her on sight.  _ Opening the shop, I looked for anything I could buy to solve this problem. I stood there scrolling through all assortments of weapons, armor, and other items but I could not find anything that could solve this problem.

Walking towards Reika, I thought about risking it and taking her into the camp but decided not too. The risk was just too great. Rubbing Reika's head I told her what to do.

"Well Reika we won't be able to stick together this time," I said with a sad smile on my face.

_ I may have known her for only two weeks, but she was probably the only living being I cared about at the moment. _ She growled at me, I don't believe she liked the idea.

"You can run around the forest, I'm going to head to this camp and check it out, " I said as I started walking on the path.

"I am going to come back, or at least I hope so," I mumbled the last part of my words.

As I was about to pass the sign, I turned to say goodbye to Reika for the next couple of hours.  _ WHAT IS SHE DOING!?  _ Was the first thing that popped into my head as I watched her leap up at me. I tried to dodge out of her way, but her speed was too much for me.  _ I closed my eyes as I prepared for the crash that I knew would happen. _ Or what I thought would happen. Opening my eyes, I heard a  **[Ding!],** but I ignored it for the moment, Reika was more important.

Panicking slightly I turned in a full circle looking for my missing companion.  _ Where had she gone?  _ I was about to start searching the woods for her when I heard a growl. Spinning in a circle, I looked for where the growl was coming from.  _ Nothing was there. There I heard another growl again. This was odd; it felt like I heard the growl from inside my head. _

_ Pausing at the thought I thought back to the ding I heard _ . Shaking my head I laughed to myself.  _ That's impossible, right?  _ Thinking it over I decided to check just to make sure. Opening my notifications I stared at the forgotten quest that had appeared. I remembered hearing a ding as I was sleeping, but I forgot to check it.

**[Quest Complete!]**

**[Reach the woods and stay there for one week. For every week you survive you shall gain a greater reward]**

**[Rewards]**

**\+ 5 to all stats**

**\+ 1 skill book**

**\+ Special item**

**\+ 10% water proficiency**

**[You can now use water manipulation]**

**Water manipulation Lv-1 (0%) (Cost - 20 mana per sec)**

**[The more water used the greater the cost of mana]**

**[All weeks completed]**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**[For reaching 50 points in your intelligence stat, you have earned points for all stats]**

**\+ 10 to all stats**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**[Your companion Reika has Melded into your shadow]**

**[Can only be sensed by beings who control shadows at a proficiency higher than companions]**

While I was happy for the rewards I was ecstatic that Reika could now get into the camp with no one attacking her although it would take some time to get used to her being in my shadow. Of course, this was all a precaution for all I know no one would mind her. I wonder if I could use this as an attack, with her leaping out of my shadow and surprise attacking enemies.

Making a fist, I threw a punch into the air to see if anything was different.  _ I did not feel any different although I could feel my thoughts moving faster and something else I could not put my finger on. _

Moving on I opened my items and grabbed the skill book and special item. Time to see what these were.

**[Acting]**

**[With this skill you will be able to not only create drama but will be a very convincing liar]**

**[Subskill - Lying]**

**[Learn]**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**[Earring/Transformable daggers]**

**[By thinking of daggers when touching earring twin daggers will appear in hands]**

**[Daggers will return as earrings when removed from hands]**

I felt my eye twitch as I read the new skill and subskill. There may come a time when they are useful but really the only item worth it was the earring. The earring was black in the shape of a small one-inch dagger with a purple gem embedded in the hilt. Closing the window I learned the skills.

**[You have learned a new skill]**

**Acting Lv-1 (0%)**

**[You have learned a new subskill]**

**Lying Lv-1 (0%)**

Again they may not have a use at the moment, but there may be a use for them in the future. As I started walking again, I felt like I was trying to convince myself that these skills were worth being in the forest for the past month. As I reached the top of the path I clipped on the earring, at least I thought it would clip on. I felt a small pinch as the earring pierced my ear,  _ well I thought to myself, at least it will stay on. _

Looking around I saw a large area which looked to be miles long with large cabins the size of houses and a large pavilion. Taking another glance, I noticed everything was massive.  _ Just how many people lived here that need the size of this camp.  _ Walking down I noticed some teenagers run around and then there were some that stared at me. Continuing forward I headed towards the largest building. Hopefully, there will be someone to talk to there.

As I reached the building, I realized that I had been extremely careless.  _ What if these people were enemies. They could have easily killed me.  _ Walking up the steps, I saw someone I had not seen since I had left school, Chiron.

"Well what a surprise, Percy Jackson," he said with a smile as he looked up. "I had thought you would have never arrived here when we could not find you after the museum."

"What is this place I asked," almost cutting him off. I know it was rude, but I did not want to sit and exchange pleasantries instead of answers.

Chiron raised an eyebrow "I believe it's safe to assume Grover did not find you and bring you here." he replied with a frown

I was about to tell him about overhearing demigods talk about this place when I stopped myself. _I am not sure if that's is a good idea, he might ask why I did not approach them or where they are. That and I still do not trust him._ _Time to test out my lying skill much sooner than anticipated._

I was preparing to tell him a story of meeting a demigod in the street when I remembered that this was Chiron he has been alive for how many years now, at least a thousand. So I told part of the truth.

"I was being chased by something then I blacked out and woke up next to the camp half-blood sign," I said while rubbing the back of my head sheepishly for extra measure.  _ Might as well level up my acting skill as well _ . And I still did not trust the guy.

"Hmm... that's odd, but it has happened before. I am curious to know who your parent could be they would be the most likely option to have brought you here", he said in thought.

My expression did not change on the outside, on the other hand inside my mind my thoughts were chaos.  _ This has happened before or is he just humoring me? Did my expression change? Would I be able to fight my way out of here? No I am being ridiculous he is a much higher level than me so high it is unknown, there is no way I can fight him. _

Stopping my thoughts and trying to organize myself I asked him another question. "What is this place."

"This is camp half-blood a place where demigods like you are trained to survive in this world," he said with a serious expression on his face.

Hearing that I almost sat down in relief.  _ I am definitely getting paranoid I thought to myself. This was a training place for demigods, and here I was thinking that they were going to kill me or something along those lines. Not that I am going to start trusting everyone here. _

Chiron spoke suddenly breaking me from my train of thought. "Percy I had planned on telling you earlier but you disappeared, if you do not know already you are a demigod."

_ I thought for a second about telling him that I have known for quite a while now, but I let him continue. There is most likely some information that the books or bracelet can not tell me. _

"Demigod," I asked in confusion. Or tried to sound confused not sure how well I did.

"Half-god, half-mortal. You Percy are a child of one of the gods". He said.

As he spoke, I thought of a question I did not know which I hoped he would. "Do you know who my parent is," I questioned?

"To know that you have to be claimed," he said and before I could ask he said. "When demigods enter camp their parent will show there symbol above there head to show that this is their child."

"When do you get claimed," I ask excitedly.  _ N _ ot because I want to know who it is.  _ I have my suspicions but because there may be some hidden reward from the bracelet for finding out. I had started thinking about what happened at the apartment when mom died. I am almost positive someone interfered healing me when I should have died in that fire. There is no way I could have survived with the health I had at the time. If someone could save me who I believe is my father why could he not save mom. _

"Unfortunately some demigods are never claimed, or it took a very long time," he said with a sad smile on his face.

That information was admittedly shocking, the gods have the kids, they get to camp and do not get claimed. Great just great I thought to myself sarcastically.

"I believe you," I told Chiron. "It would explain the monster in the library."

"Yes that was something that not many demigods face for their first fight," he said.

"I am just glad I survived," I told him hoping to get this conversation over with. He was about to speak when a horn sounded.

"Ah that is the sound of dinner Percy," he said while motioning for me to follow. As we walked, he pointed out each cabin and who was their parent.

"Where do the kids who are not claimed go," I asked.

"They go to Hermes, one of his titles is the god of travelers," said Chiron pointing to a cabin.

"Well, Percy let me introduce you to the camp director Dionysus or as most in the camp call him Mr. D," said Chiron.

Walking forwards to a table that seemed to be raised a little from the rest was a man with black hair and purple eyes staring at a bottle of what looked to be wine.

"Hello Dionysus, this is our new demigod Percy Jackson," said Chiron looking at Dionysus.  _ Thinking about the name, I recognized him as the god of wine and madness. Of course, he has other titles, but these were the most known. _

Looking at me he said, "Tell me can you make wine."

"No," I replied.

Turning back he ignored me and started pouring wine into a cup. Surprised I turned to Chiron as the wine turned into water.

Seeing my look Chiron explained, "Zeus has Dionysus at the camp here as punishment. While here he cannot drink any sort of alcohol".

Nodding my head, I was unnerved to know that Zeus could do such a thing. If he could do that then could he not just take the bracelet off of my arm? At the very least no one has commented on the said item on my arm.

"Well while Percy why don't you go sit down at the Hermes table," he pointed to a table at the end that seemed to have the most packed table out of all the ones here.

Pointing again he said, "The one at the far end with blonde hair is Luke, he is the leader of the Hermes cabin tell him I sent you."

Looking at the table I started to walk towards the cabin leader. As I was walking I used the observe on the boy called Luke.

**[Name: Luke Castellan] Lv.51**

**[Age: 18] [Race: demigod] [Title: Unknown]**

**[HP: 4,300/4,300]**

**[Mana: Locked]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 54**

**Vitality - 102**

**Dexterity - 71**

**Intelligence - 20**

**Wisdom - 14**

**Charisma - 57**

**Luck - 41**

_ WHAT!? WHAT IS WITH THOSE STATS!? _

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.20 Exp 4,100/7,000**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Title: Monster Hunter] [Companion: Reika]**

**[HP: 1,500/1,500] (Health Regen: 6.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 850/850] (Stamina Regen 11.6 per min)**

**[Mana: 1,200/1,200] (Mana Regen 3.7 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 37**

**Vitality - 59**

**Dexterity - 29**

**Intelligence - 60**

**Wisdom - 37**

**Charisma - 27**

**Luck - 75**

**Stat Points - 45**

**[Skills]**

**Acting Lv-1 (14%)**

**Lying Lv-1 (11%)**

**Presence Lv-1 (73%)**

**Tracking Lv-4 (89%)**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-9 (19%)**

**Running Lv-8 (52%)**

**Cooking Lv-5 (61%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 1**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Water manipulation Lv-1 (0%)**

**Proficiency level (16%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-11 [You take 22% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[Items]**

**Credit Card, 24 Celestial bronze knives,**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**Reika - 70/100**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 1%**

**demigod reputation 2%**

**Monster reputation 10% [Monsters are now slightly cautious in your presence. Does not include companions.]**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $343,000**

**Drachma: 225**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**[Name: Reika] Lv.33 Exp 11,100/20,000**

**[Age: 21] [Race: Hellhound] [Titles: Queen of the Hellhound] [Companion of Percy Jackson] [Currently in hidden in shadow]**

**[HP: 2,025/2,025]**

**[Mana: 500/500]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 38**

**Vitality - 81**

**Dexterity - 26**

**Intelligence - 25**

**Wisdom - 10**

**Charisma - 0**

**Luck - 8**

**Stat Points - 10**

**[Skills]**

**Slash Lv-4 (76%)**

**Pounce Lv-1 (0%)**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Can travel through shadows**

**Proficiency level (25%) + (35%) = (60%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Stealth Lv-2 [Reika's movement is muffled. The higher the level the less noise made.]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I just wanted to say thank you for all the followers and favorites on fanfiction and wattpad.)  
> (Thanks for reading.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To all who read this chapter. I now have a beta reader, so present and future chapters will be improved and easier to read compared to previous chapters.)
> 
> So thank you, Qwityboy for beta reading this chapter. qwityboy: No problem, man!
> 
> I have had some messages asking why Luke has almost the same amount of stats as Percy(other than health) even though Luke is level 51. The reason is that he does not have a bracelet that gives out quests or stat points as rewards or for leveling up.
> 
> This will not make Percy OP for the moment, he still has low-level skills and perks not to mention his water abilities which he has not learned to use. Although to be fair, he will be getting more powerful than other demigods, it's hard not too when you have a leveling system.

I stood frozen, after reading the status window for Luke. I probably should not have been as shocked as I was, but seeing his health, and then his stats was just astonishing.  _ How can he have over 4,000 health and not have all his stats in the hundreds!?   _ I was brought out of that trail of thought, when I heard Reika growling in my head. Taking a look around, I saw most of the campers staring at me from there tables.

Ignoring them for the time being, I continued walking over and sat down in the seat next to Luke that a previous camper had changed seats from. 

"Hi, I'm Percy." I said to him with a small smile on my face. I could almost see my acting level rising. My smile almost fell from my face after that thought, when had I needed to act just to smile? Pushing that thought for later, I listened to Luke, who seemed to be finishing what he had been telling me, or what I was supposed to have been listening too.

"-and then we have games or competitions if you prefer, like capture the flag, and death ball, that almost all the demigods participate in." he said with a grin on his face.

"You're going to be sleeping in the Hermes cabin." he said, while pointing at a large cabin that previously Chiron had told me about.

"Unfortunately, many demigods have to stay in the cabin, so just grab a sleeping bag, and pick a spot where you can see the floor." he said while smirking, taking a glance at all the demigods that made up the Hermes table.

I just nodded my head, grabbed a plate on the table, and started to eat. It may have been slightly rude, but at the moment I didn't care.

After eating some food, I walked over to the Hermes cabin, leaving the rest of the demigods to their meal. Going up the steps, I grabbed the doorknob and prepared to enter the room when I heard a  **[Ding!]** . Pausing, I took my hand off the door and opened my new notification.

**[You are about to enter the Hermes cabin]**

**[Any items left around have a 99% chance of being stolen, with a 99% chance of being pranked while in the cabin]**

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Stay the night at the Hermes cabin without being robbed or pranked]**

**[Duration 8 hours]**

**[Rewards]**

**[Stealth]**

**[With this skill, you can go undetected by most beings once leveled]**

I read the window multiple times. This was a skill that I somehow, no matter how many hellhounds I killed, I couldn’t gain. It makes sense that I could get this skill by entering the god of thieves cabin. Entering the cabin, I saw a timer in the top right corner of my eyes. Looking around I saw a large room with bunks lined up against the walls, and bedding covering the entire floor. 

_How am I possibly going to complete this quest?_ _The possibility of me being pranked in this room, especially with me being the new guy, is extremely high. Just me taking a look around, I could tell that there was almost no place for me to sleep._ Looking up, I saw strong rafters that looked like they could hold me up easily if I slept up there. Heading towards a bunk, I was about to attempt getting up there, when I realized that I couldn’t possibly be the first person to think of doing this.

Opening the window I re-read the quest. Their had to be SOME way out of this! As I was reading the quest, I paused, the quest did not explicitly say I had to stay IN the cabin, just AT the cabin. Moving towards the door, I walked out of the cabin, and started to circle the building looking for a safe place to sleep.

Sighing to myself, I looked up and saw areas that I could sleep on the roof of the cabin. Spinning around I Searched for anyone looking at me or close to me. Seeing none, I climbed the side of the cabin, barely pulling myself up and scaling the wall to the top. After reaching the roof, I found a flat area to lay down and watch the stars. As I listened to the sound of demigods chattering, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

I woke up with a jump, as I heard the all-too-familiar sound in my mind. **[Ding!], [Ding!], [Ding!]** . Shaking my head, I steadied myself and opened my notifications.

**[Quest Complete!]**

**[Rewards]**

**[hidden Requirements met]**

**[For having a companion that can control shadows you have gained a bonus to skill]**

**[+ 20% Stealth when in shadows]**

**Skill gained: Stealth Lv-1 (0%) + 20% stealth when in shadows**

**[You have escaped being pranked or robbed]**

**[Your demigod reputation has raised by 2%]**

**demigod reputation 4%  [almost no demigods know who you are]**

**[For thinking outside the box] + 1 intelligence**

I could feel my mouth pulling into a wide grin. This is a great quest reward, not only did I get a skill, I even got 20% extra stealth when in shadow, simply for having Reika as my companion! Of course, I had no delusions of capturing monsters, having them be my companions, and then gaining a bonus for everything I do. There was more than likely a limit on companions.

Activating my stealth skill, I moved off the roof and into the shadows of the trees. As I was moving, I noticed that my movements were smooth, as if I had been doing this for years, and not for the first time ever, which it was. Walking out of the shadows, I headed to the dining area where I could see demigods gathering. Stopping, I felt a light flash in my eyes. Glancing around I saw another flash, looking down I saw that it came from a gem on the bracelet.

It took me two seconds to think over before I pressed the flashing gem. A golden window with black lettering popped up.

**[Congratulations!]**

**[You have now started your demigod journey]**

**[You will now get quests more often]**

**[You can now use demigod training grounds to raise your skills]**

**[Your skills can now evolve]**

Closing the window, I sprinted to the training grounds that Chiron pointed out yesterday to raise my skill. The second I reached it, I got a couple more alerts.  **[Ding!]**

**[demigod training grounds]**

**[You can train skills 20% faster while in this area]**

I may or may not have jumped for joy in the air with a huge smile after reading the window. I could raise my skills so much faster in these grounds! Who knows? maybe I would even be able to raise my levels faster here too! Opening more windows, I thought over what evolving my skills could mean and how I could do it.

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Reach the rank of an Advanced beginner with any skill]**

**[Rewards]**

**\+ 20,000 Exp**

**Accept quest**

**Yes/No**

 

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Reach the rank of  Competent with any skill]**

**[Rewards]**

**\+ 20 stat points**

**Accept quest**

**Yes/No**

 

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Reach the rank of Proficient** **with any skill]**

**[Rewards]**

**50,000 Exp**

**Accept quest**

**Yes/No**

 

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Reach the rank of Expert with any skill]**

**[Rewards]**

**\+ 1 random perk**

**Accept quest**

**Yes/No**

 

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Choose your main weapon]**

**[You will gain a bonus when using your main chosen weapon]**

**[Rewards]**

**\+ 1 skill book for chosen weapon**

**Accept quest**

**Yes/No**

I, of course, accepted all the quests which I think is an excellent function. A window popped up after clicking yes to the main weapon quest. I stared at the long list of weapons. How was I going to choose only one? Not only would I need to buy a weapon, I would need to train and learn how to use an entirely new one. Scrolling through, I scratched the back of my head, with my hand brushing up against my ear.

Stopping I touched my ear again. There was my earing that held my daggers. That would solve most of my problems, not only do I already have a set of daggers, I have a maxed out skill for throwing knives! By choosing the daggers, I would gain a skill for them, and most likely do more damage when using them!

Scrolling to the top of the window I clicked the dagger option.

**[Quest Complete!]**

**[Choose your main weapon]**

**[You deal 10% more damage when using daggers]**

**[Rewards]**

**\+ 1 dagger skill book**

Going to my items, I opened my new skill book

**[You have learned a new skill]**

**Dagger Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**[You deal 10% more damage when using daggers]**

Tapping my earrings, I grabbed the daggers and swung a few times. I may be a novice, but I still felt as If I had been using them for years. Walking over to a training dummy, I swung the daggers at it. The slice of the dagger made a shallow cut in the dummy, but other than that, there was nothing. Trying again I kept swinging, and swinging, making some shallow cuts and some deeper cleaves.

After a while, I tried a variety of moves. Sometimes I would swing both daggers at the same time, other times I would try swinging them left to right, then up and down. As I was doing this, I felt the eyes of other demigods watching as I tore the dummy apart. An hour later the target was destroyed, and I opened my notifications that I had been ignoring.

**[Your skill has leveled up!]**

**[Your skill has leveled up!]**

**[Your skill has leveled up!]**

**[Your skill has leveled up!]**

**[Your skill has leveled up!]**

**Dagger Novice Lv-6 (21%)**

Seeing that I raised my dagger skill to Lv-6 was surprising and odd. Looking at the dummy, I watched as it somehow repaired itself. Using my observe skill, reading the dummy, my eyes widened and I realized I would most likely be living in these training grounds almost permanently in the near future.

**[Self-repairing dummy]**

**[No matter how much this dummy is damaged, it will always repair itself when left alone for a minimum of 60 seconds]**

**[learn skills 10% faster]**

**[Creator unknown]**

Closing the window, I opened the shop buying a sandwich, and pretended to pull the food from my pocket instead of out of thin air. As I was eating, I watched as other demigods practiced using their weapons, either swinging at air or just sparring against each other.  **[Ding!]**

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Spar against an opponent]**

**[Reward]**

**\+ 5,000 Exp**

**\+ 1% reputation**

**Accept quest**

**Yes/No**

I accepted the quest and looked around at the other campers sparring. Most of them were using swords with some using a few spears. Looking at them I only saw a couple of people using a knife. Thinking it over, I started practicing using my daggers on the dummy. I may have accepted the quest, but that does not mean I have to do it RIGHT now.

Three hours later, I managed to raise my dagger skill to level 9. Unfortunately, my leveling has slowed down significantly. Putting my daggers away, I headed towards the shower area. All of this work has got me and my clothes covered in sweat. Throwing my clothes in the wash, I bought another pair of identical clothes. Black jeans and a white t-shirt but this time I bought a black jacket that had multiple pockets on the inside that could hold some of my throwing knives.

After my shower, I dressed in the new clothes and headed back to the roof of the Hermes cabin, making sure to use my stealth skill and practice avoiding the campers. Why would I do this? Well, I do not trust any of these demigods. Sure they are the same and have a parent that is a god, but first of all, I have this system which no one else seems to have. And second isn't it odd that we hear about our parents being  gods of Olympus, never see them, and yet are told about them when we get to camp?

These overall may not seem like a good reason, but really why should I trust anyone in this camp because all of our parents are gods? That, in my opinion, is just stupid. Buying another sandwich from the shop, I ate while watching the stars, then I slowly drifted off to sleep under the warm night sky.

As I awoke the next morning, I immediately went to the item shop and decided to but a few pairs of shorts and a t-shirt that I could use when practicing with my daggers. After putting them on, I again used my stealth skill and headed towards the training grounds.

As I started another day of swinging daggers at the dummy, I started to wonder what was the use of stamina. Every swing of the dagger did deplete around five stamina, but the regeneration speed was just too quick. It seemed pointless to me to even have the stat. As I was thinking this over, I got a notification.  **[Ding!]**

**\+ 1 Dexterity**

**\+ 1 Dexterity**

**\+ 1 Dexterity**

**\+ 1 Dexterity**

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Discover the use of stamina]**

**[reward]**

**\+ 2 strength**

**Accept quest**

**Yes/No**

I did accept the quest. Finding the use of stamina would be helpful in the long run. The most surprising thing was the new dexterity stats. I have been focusing so much on skills that I forgot that by training, I could raise my stats. Finding that swinging my daggers at the dummy could raise my Dexterity was a nice surprise.

As I was training in the corner of my eye, I saw a girl wielding a spear sparring against Luke, who was using a sword. I paused my training and walked a little closer as I saw them both moving faster than I could and sparks falling to the ground when they clashed. The girl was good, that much was clear, but Luke always seemed to have the upper hand. Watching closer, I realized that If I tried to spar with either of them with my current dagger skill, I would be decimated instantly.

Turning around, not bothering to find out who the girl was, I slipped into a flurry of strikes at the dummy. How could I get better? Sure, I seemed to be raising my skill at a decent pace, but there were other stronger monsters that I haven't seen, let alone fought. What if I get attacked while going into the city? like with the Furies! It has happened before, it will more than likely happen again. Raising my arms, I hit the dummy with all my strength, and ignored everything else.

Falling to my knees, I panted as I tried to catch my breath. What was going on here!? I have not been this tired since I first started running, or when I was fighting hellhounds! Even then, that was more of mental fatigue than exhaustion. Catching my breath, I opened my notifications.

**\+ 1 Dexterity**

**[Quest Complete!]**

**[Discover the use of stamina]**

**[reward]**

**\+ 2 strength**

Seeing the text on the window, I sat there, staring. Normally I would be happy, or at the very least satisfied. Unfortunately, I HAVE NO CLUE ON HOW I COMPLETED THIS QUEST!

I sat there almost in a daze. I had always either completed the quest, or completed at the very least part of one. This was the first time I finished a quest not only on accident, but with no clue on how I did it. Sighing to myself, I lifted myself off the ground and went to the cabin to shower and change.

Coming out of the shower, I decided to take a walk around the camp, and see if there were any other interesting areas. As I was walking, I heard a growl in my mind and stopped. Taking a look around, I saw the Athena cabin. Taking a peek inside I listened to a  **[Ding!]** and stepped back in surprise. The walls, floor, and even the rafters by the ceiling were covered with books. Quickly I opened the notification.

**[You can not pass through the door unless given permission by Athena]**

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Learn new languages]**

**[Reward]**

**Unknown**

After I closed the window, I took a step back off the porch and walked off to see if this “Camp” has a library. I figured if the Athena cabin has that many books, then there has to be SOMETHING around here. That, and I was trying not to think about how all those books were out of reach.

After a couple of hours of searching, or me may or may not giving up and asking a demigod, I discovered that there was no library in camp half-blood. I mean, come on my fellow demigods! Does NO ONE other than the Athena kids read around here!? Though it does explain their insane book collection. Laying down by the lake, I had discovered a couple of hours previously. I, bored to death and tears, opened up the item shop and started scrolling through items. As I was looking through the different foods, I saw a gold flashing light on one of the previously grayed out tabs.

Clicking the tab, I froze and stared at what was written in the window. Skills, hundreds of them! scrolling through the tab, I saw skills like cooking, sword mastery, baking, archery, swimming, gambling, singing, martial arts, different languages and that was only a few skills! There were hundreds in the list that I saw as I scrolled down! Clicking on one, I looked at what it would take to learn these skills.

I could felt my heart break when I saw the price to learn just the novice martial arts skill, 1,000 drachmae. Seeing the amount, I scrolled all the way to the bottom of the window to see if all the prices were a thousand. I felt my vision swim for a moment when I saw the price to learn master level skills, 100,000 drachmae. Seeing the price I knew immediately that this was plain robbery, it would be quicker to level up the skill itself than to pay THIS exorbitant amount! Then again, this was a master level skill. It would make sense to have to pay that much for no leveling.

Scrolling to the top, I chose the very first skill book, hoping that the skills were cheaper at the top, like how they were more expensive at the bottom. As the window showed 100 drachmae, I could almost feel my heart mending again. The skill in the window was a skill for languages. The languages on this list seem to be the cheapest in the shop. Unfortunately, if I did buy it at most, I could raise it to level two if the price does not change after the first purchase. With all of these changes that the system keeps bringing, it honestly would not surprise me...

Closing the window, I got up from my position on the beach and headed towards the cabins. As I was walking, I heard loud cheers coming from the pavilion. Heading there I saw a massive crowd of demigods some in circles talking, others running back and forth, but the one thing that they all had in common, was that almost all had armor, and everyone had weapons.

As I was heading on over to the crowd, I ran into a girl I had not met before. Which was not hard when I never went to eat with anyone and slept on the roof of a cabin. Taking a step back, I asked her what was going on.

"Hey, I'm Percy," I greeted the girl. "What is going on here?" I asked her.

"Right, Percy, I heard about you from Chiron." she said. "I'm Annabeth, and what is going on is that we are about to start a game of capture the flag." she said as she glanced at some demigods strapping on some armor.

"I think I may have heard Luke mention something like that.’’ I said aloud, deep in thought.  Taking a closer look at me, she walked around me sizing me up, then said.

"You know what? you are going to join blue," she said to me after a full circle around,and then she ran off to where all the other demigods in blue were.

_ And I apparently have no say in the matter.   _ I sighed. As Annabeth was disappearing from my view, I managed to use my observe skill on her.  _ Now let's see what this Annabeth girl has for stats. _

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.20 Exp 4,100/7,000**

**[Age: 15] [Race: demigod] [Title: Monster Hunter] [Companion: Reika]**

**[HP: 1,500/1,500] (Health Regen: 6.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 850/850] (Stamina Regen 11.6 per min)**

**[Mana: 1,200/1,200] (Mana Regen 3.7 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 39**

**Vitality - 59**

**Dexterity - 34**

**Intelligence - 61**

**Wisdom - 37**

**Charisma - 27**

**Luck - 75**

**Stat Points - 45**

**[Skills]**

**Stealth Lv-1 (0%) + 20% stealth when in shadows**

**Acting Lv-1 (14%)**

**Lying Lv-1 (11%)**

**Presence Lv-1 (73%)**

**Tracking Lv-4 (89%)**

**Dagger Novice Lv-9 (42%)** **[You deal 10% more damage when using daggers]**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-9 (20%)**

**Running Lv-8 (52%)**

**Cooking Lv-5 (61%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 1**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Water manipulation Lv-1 (0%)**

**Proficiency level (16%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-11 [You take 22% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[** **Items** **]**

**Credit Card, 24 Celestial bronze knives,**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**Reika - 70/100**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 1%**

**demigod reputation 4%**

**Monster reputation 10% [Monsters are now slightly cautious in your presence. Does not include companions.]**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $342,021**

**Drachma: 225**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not add Reika's stats since her stats did not change.
> 
> Should I add dialogue from the books as I did in some of the previous chapters? I know my dialogue is not the best since I am trying to think of what that character would say. I apologize for those who like characters to have the same type of character they have in the book. It is hard coming up with dialogue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a twitter account for when I am posting or not. Details in profile.
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader Qwityboy.
> 
> So I have been thinking for a couple of weeks on who and how to pair Percy with one of the goddesses. My first couple of choices were, as most of you know, Athena, Hestia, and Khione. The problem is that while I have thought of how to get the one chosen whichever that is into the story. I am not too sure how to get them together. (Q: I vote Hestia!)

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Annabeth Chase] Lv.42**

**[Age: 16] [Race: demigod] [Title: Unknown]**

**[HP: 3,400/3,400]**

**[Mana: Locked]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 44**

**Vitality - 76**

**Dexterity - 58**

**Intelligence - 83**

**Wisdom - 97**

**Charisma - 41**

**Luck - 27**

_ Her level may not be as high as Luke's, but her wisdom and intelligence are the highest I have ever seen.  _ Shaking myself from that thought, I walked over to the blue side. As I stood, with all the people gathering on their colored areas, I took a glance around and realized how out of place I looked. The people around me were putting on armor, sharpening their weapons, and practicing their sword swings, and I was just standing there in jeans and a plain white Tee.

Opening the items shop, I scrolled through all the different types of armor plates that I could wear. Seeing the prices, I sighed to myself. A thousand drachma was WAY too much money for a piece of armor that would slow me down, and I couldn't afford it, even if I wanted it. Closing the shop window, I started to wait for the game to start.

Until I heard the notification sound ringing in my ear.  **[Ding!]** ,  **[Ding!]** , **[Ding!]** .

**[Special Event]**

**[Join the blue side in capture the flag and win]**

**[Rewards]**

**Unknown**

**Join Event?**

**[Yes] [No]**

This was new. Seeing this event made me think about what else there is to discover. Not only about the bracelet, but for things like this event or quests I have yet to find. Clicking yes, I heard a  **[Ding!]** and, naturally, I thought it was just confirmation for accepting the quest and ignored the unseen gold flashing light.

...

Following the blue team, I stopped a little in front of the flag as I watched Annabeth send people into positions. Seeing almost everyone gone, I walked to Annabeth preparing to ask where I would be placed.

"Hey, Annabeth Whe-". I was cut off quickly by her.

"There you are Percy, You are going to be stationed here, and you're going to guard our side of the creek." she said, and then sped off with all the other demigods charging ahead into the trees.

_ Well, that went well. _ Standing by the creek I stared and waited for something to happen. I felt like slapping myself after a moment or two of standing there.  _ Who said I have to stand right here? She said I am stationed here, not that I have to stand here _ . Facepalmed, I Took a look around. After searching the area, I walked over to the largest trees overhanging a large part of the creek.

Climbing the tree, I sat, hiding in the shadows and using my stealth skill while juggling one of my throwing daggers with one hand. Catching the dagger, I nicked the blade with my hand and paused as I watched the cut on my hand drip blood onto the tree. How was I going to fight other demigods?

I could go down when one shows up and use my daggers to fight. The problem was that I am not too sure how demigods will react when I fight. Would they die if I threw a dagger and it pierced one of there vitals? Or maybe they would be the same as monsters, and be able to keep going as long as they had the health? Thinking this all over I decided that the next demigod that shows up will be my test subject.

If it was the past, I would most likely be horrified at that train of thought, but now... I seriously couldn't care less, survival of the fittest, and all that. I could here Reika growl at me in agreement. How I knew it was agreement, and not just my imagination, I haven't the slightest clue.

I froze into place, as I heard a large snap in the woods. Watching from my place in the shadows, I waited for my prey to appear. Of course, when I saw it was one of the red team, I grabbed a throwing knife and prepared to throw it. Keeping my hand in place, I used the observe skill on the guy first. I really did not want to kill someone in this game. Who knows what the consequence of my actions would be.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Mike Ceriz] Lv.29**

**[Age: 17] [Race: demigod] [Title: Unknown]**

**[HP: 2,200/2,200]**

**[Mana: Locked]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 27**

**Vitality - 66**

**Dexterity - 29**

**Intelligence - 21**

**Wisdom - 16**

**Charisma - 5**

**Luck - 1**

_ Huh, His stats were worse than mine. even if he has more health I should be able to do more damage.  _ Pulling the knife back, I aimed for his leg, as a precaution of course. Throwing the knife I watched surprised at the speed and strength of my throw. I was surprised so much that I completely overshot my target. Wide-eyed, I remembered that I had raised my strength and dex since the last time I had thrown a knife. 

The now named Mike spun around, searching for where the knife had been thrown. Staying still, I watched as he got himself into a crouch and slowly stalked over to where the knife had come from. I felt a large Cheshire grin form on my face as he crouched right under the tree I was hiding in. As I was still watching, I prepared another knife as he looked into the bushes and behind the trees. Throwing the knife, I snaked up onto a different tree branch as the knife hit his leg.

**-570 HP! Critical Strike**

_ Well, well, well, it seems that the damage for demigods is different compared to monsters.  _ The demigod cried out in pain as he searched for where the knife had come from. Thankfully, I had moved, because he was looking at the place on the tree I had been at previously. Taking another knife, I threw it at his sword arm.

**-420 HP!**

_ No critical strike this time _ , I thought as I watched the demigod drop his sword and grab his arm looking up directly at me. Seeing as I was spotted I jumped, using the force of my fall I hit his head with the hilt of my dagger. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into a heap onto the floor.

Maybe in the eyes of other demigods, this was perhaps a cowardly way of fighting. Sneak attacking the enemy and not leaving an opening for a counterattack, but I sure as hell didn’t think so.

Looking at the demigod, I decided to leave him at the base of the tree and hide in the next tree about ten yards away. Who knows? It may draw someone out and leave me an easy target. Moving quickly up the tree, I could not shake the feeling that someone was watching me. It kind of felt like that no matter how much I moved or shifted from my position, a pair of eyes would follow.

Bored I started thinking over my fight one-sided or not, with Mike, and how much weaker he was than Annabeth even though he was a year older. I know Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, but I do not know which god or goddess Mike is the kid of. Does it matter that much? My train of thought was broken as I heard large cracks of branches and trees being broken. Is sounded like a much larger group than the previous demigod.

Out of the forest came three burly looking demigods with thick muscles, helmets covering their faces, a chest plate, and carried a thick looking shield in one hand while holding a sword in the other. I stared at them for just a moment and then looked at myself. I looked scrawny in comparison. As it was a three on one fight I knew I couldn't take them down fair and square. But, I don't even think of fighting fair in the first place.

From my position in the trees, I slowly but quietly snaked my way towards them. As I was doing so, I heard a gasp. Activating my presence skill as a precaution, I snapped my head back to look for the person who gasped. Not seeing anyone, I was about to continue when I saw the air shimmer.  _ WHAT WAS THAT?  _ Hardly believing my eyes I watched as out of nowhere Annabeth appeared with a baseball cap.

Invisibility, there is invisibility, I thought in a deadpanning. Looking at the cap, I noticed that the moment she took it off her head she was visible, or at least that is what I assumed. If children of Athena could turn invisible I think that would be in some book on demigods. Using the observe skill, I read the window.

**[Yankee cap of invisibility]**

**[This cap was gifted to Annabeth by her mother Athena. It turns the user invisible as long as the hat is on its users head]**

_ Well, that is a better description than I hoped.  _ After that enlightening description, I watched as her face turned into one of determination while looking around. Her lips started to move but I was too far away to hear what she said. Thinking over why she was here, the only thing I could come up with was that she wanted to watch me. But why is my question?

I saw her turn around and put the cap back on turning invisible and disappearing to wherever she wanted to go. Turning back to the three brutes coming in this direction I started to think if there was a way for me to turn invisible. That would be useful in this coming fight. I slowly started to move again through the trees and to the direction. Stopping myself a couple yards away, I paused. I did not know if they had some sort of special item like Annabeth did.

Looking closely at there gear I used the observe skill on them.

**[Helmet]**

**Armor - 20**

**Durability - 70/92**

**[Chest plate]**

**Armor - 35**

**Durability - 51/150**

**[Sword]**

**Damage - 55**

**Durability - 82/100**

_ I need some armor _ , was the first thing that popped into my head. I did not know if the stats on the armor was good or not, but I do know that the armor was better than what I was currently wearing, jeans and a t-shirt.

Reaching for a throwing knife I prepared to throw the knife at the leg of the one on the left. It was either the legs or the arms, so legs it is. At least this way if one of them sees me, the person hit can't chase me. Steadying my breathing, I threw the knife and hit the leg of the guy on the left.

**-410 HP!**

Immediately it was obvious that these guys were more experienced than Mike. The brute with the wounded leg ripped the knife out stared at it for a moment and started to search for where it came from. The other two used their shields to cover their bodies and helped search for my location. 

Throwing another knife I hit the sword hand of the wounded brute.

**-520 HP! Critical Strike**

And watched as he dropped his sword, and fell to his knees clutching his hand. One of the two left standing somehow saw my position and pointed his hand in my direction revealing my location to the other burly guy yelling.

"There he is! get him!" 

Seeing them start to charge towards me, I threw two more knives. One hit a shield, while the other lodged itself into brute 2's shoulder. Jumping down from my position in the tree, I ran through the forest in a circle hoping to lose them in the darkness. As I was running I checked behind me and saw burly right on my trail, while the other one still following was lagging behind with that wound on his shoulder.

As I continued running, I thought on how they were able to see me so clearly and not lose track of me. Glancing down at my clothes almost stumbled as I saw my white t-shirt. It was a miracle that I was able to stay hidden for so long while wearing this. Skidding to a stop I turned threw a knife and raced up a tree. I realized that if they want to catch me in a tree they would have to climb up in there bulky armor.

After reaching a decent height I looked down at the two sons of Ares who were now just reaching the tree I was in. I sat there,waiting for them to try something, that, and somehow I had doubled back to where the creek was, this time on the opposite side. Looking down, I saw the uninjured burly guy unstrap and remove his armor, then climb up the tree. The injured brute 2 stayed at the bottom holding his sword, waiting for something.

Seeing the burly number one getting closer, (I know I need better names) I had a feeling that they wanted to either push me off the tree, or force me to go to the bottom to the one guarding it. Taking a knife from my pocket, I held it by the hilt directly above the demigod climbing the tree and watched as he froze in his spot. I could feel myself grinning as I let the knife go and let gravity do the rest. The boy seeing the knife heading towards him leaped from his spot in the tree and seemed to forget that he was quite far from the ground.

I started to move down as he fell. The surprise would not last long, and I would prefer to be close enough to attack the brute guarding the tree. As I came closer to the bottom I saw the burly demigod on the ground out cold with his arm at an odd angle. The brute was Looking at his teammate and turned to look at me. I was about to reach for another knife and throw it when I realized I have not battled another demigod in hand to hand combat.

So with this realization, I used the observe skill, which I should have done previously but forgot too.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Philip Walker] Lv.39**

**[Age: 18] [Race: demigod] [Title: Unknown]**

**[HP: 4,100/4,100]**

**[Mana: Locked]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 142**

**Vitality - 140**

**Dexterity - 62**

**Intelligence - 9**

**Wisdom - 5**

**Charisma - 3**

**Luck - 5**

Seeing the guys strength and health changed my mind very quickly. There was no possibles way I was going to climb down and fight that tank in a one on one duel. So with that conclusion, I grabbed a couple of knives and started to throw them. The two knives missed, with him dodging and all but with my luck I hit his foot making him have to stop. 

Using a couple of more knives I pinned his leg to the floor with one knife and with the rest hit his two arms. Under the strain of his wounds, the demigod dropped his sword and shield. Jumping from the ground I walked over to the guy, and kicked his head with my foot. Leaving the two boys there, I crossed the creek getting my shoes and pants wet as I did so.

Looking down at my clothes, I saw some tears from when I was climbing the tree. Sighing to myself, I realized I would have to spend more of my hard earned monster killing money on yet more clothes. As I looked up, I got whacked in the face by the flat end of a spear. Falling back from the force of the blow I looked to see who hit me.

It was a girl with reddish-brown hair, grey eyes and was about the same height as Percy. Wearing a black top with a grey tank top over it, black jeans, combat boots, and a black leather jacket. She was holding a spear, which is what I presume she hit me with and standing ready for an attack. Seeing her outfit, I felt that I had seen her before.

Slowly getting up preparing for an attack I used the observe skill.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Clarisse La Rue] Lv.40**

**[Age: 17] [Race: demigod] [Title: Unknown]**

**[HP: 3,100/3,100]**

**[Mana: Locked]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 124**

**Vitality - 110**

**Dexterity - 59**

**Intelligence - 27**

**Wisdom - 14**

**Charisma - 62**

**Luck - 63**

What is with the strength of these demigods!? Touching my ear, I held my daggers in position and prepared to fight. Though I must say it was nice of her to wait for me to get ready after that attack. I can't say I would have done the same. I took a quick slash at her which she blocked with her spear and counterattacked. I felt the blood slide down from the new cut on the side of my face.

Taking a couple more slashes I noticed that for every slice, she blocked and returned the attack. She succeeded more than I did, that's for damn sure. Knowing that I was losing, and in a last-ditch effort, I threw my two daggers at her. One of the daggers clipped her side, while the other broke her spear in half.  _ I really need to find out how strong I am now. _

Looking up from the spear to her I again got hit in the face. This time it was by a fist. But I now knew where I had seen her before. This was the girl who was sparring with Luke. Falling back, I managed to push my leg back and catch myself. Looking back at the girl I saw her glaring at me and preparing to throw another punch. So I punched her first.

The feeling of my fist hitting her face was much more painful than I thought it would be. Pulling my hand back I held it as I took a step back. As for Clarisse, the punch only made her take a couple steps back. Then again she is not level forty for no reason. Pulling her hand back I saw her ready to throw another punch. Then a piercing sound started going off.

Clarrise and I both turned our heads and saw the blue team yelling and screaming as they carried the red flag to home base. I looked back at Clarisse only to see her mumbling under her breath. Looking back at me she glared but nodded her head and started walking to where the red team was coming out of the woods.

Wiping the sweat from my head away, I could not help but take a deep breath. That had been one of the hardest fights I have had yet, and I had a feeling that if we continued she would have won. Getting out of the creek I noticed that I felt more fatigued than before but ignored it for now. I was about to walk to the cheering blue team when Annabeth appeared.

"Not bad for your first couple of fights". she said taking off her cap as she did so.

So, she was spying on me. I just looked at her. Seeing the unsurprised look on my face seemed to throw her off for a minute.

"Who taught you how to fight," she said looking around at the area around us.

I simply stared and waited for her to get to the point. I did not owe her an explanation.

Seeing that I was not going to answer she asked me.

"Where did your wounds go?", she asked.

"I assume you can see the cut on my face," I said in a dry tone.

"There's no cut on your face Percy," she said as she looked it over and appeared to be deep in thought.

Touching my face I felt no cut, some blood sure, but no split flesh. Thinking about how I was fatigued after getting out of the water I stepped back in. The change was instant, I felt as if I was fully rested and prepared for anything. Seeing what I did Annabeth started to panic.

"Oh Styx..." she cursed, "This is not good."

Hearing what she said I prepared to ask her what she meant, when I heard a growl in my mind warning me about something. Glancing up I saw the hellhound before I heard the howl. The hellhound turned looking towards me and leaped. Thinking quickly and relying on my previous experience. I grabbed my dagger and threw with all my strength the blade into the roaring mouth of the monster.

The blade hit the hellhound and stopped the momentum slightly but the hellhound kept coming. The force from the hellhound landing on me forced us both into the creek. Feeling much stronger I grabbed my other dagger and stabbed it into the eye of the hellhound. Taking a step back I watched as it rolled over the water bleeding golden dust, then it exploded. As I walked out of the disappearing dust I heard both the bracelet notification sounds but people gasping as well.  **[Ding!], [Ding!]**

Chiron who must have appeared when I was distracted started talking.

"It is determined," said Chiron.

Campers bowed and stared above my head. Looking up I saw a glowing trident symbol floating above my head.

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

...

After that eventful night, Chiron moved me to the Poseidon cabin, which just so happened to be by the beach. Sitting down on the bed, I opened the notification window. I may have been able to ignore it for a while, but a gold flashing light was very annoying... wait, Gold?

Reading the windows I felt like slapping myself for not opening this earlier.

**[Special Event Completed!]**

**[Join the blue side in capture the flag and win]**

**[Rewards]**

**Unknown**

**[Congratulations]**

**[Happy Birthday you are now sixteen years old]**

**[Reward]**

**Birthday Gift**

_ I forgot about my birthday _ . I was shocked, not only did I forget, I get a reward for turning 16.  _ Would I get a reward every birthday?  _ Shaking myself from that thought, I clicked the unknown reward first.

**[Healing Potion x3]**

I must admit, I did not see this coming. Clicking a potion a red filled glass bottle appeared in my hand. Walking to the bathroom I removed my shirt and gazed into the mirror that showed the burn scars on my back. 

"I hope this works."

Drinking the potion I watched as ripples appeared over the burns. I hissed as steam rose from the burns and slowly healed over. Wiping the sweat from my brow I smiled as I saw my back completely healed from the burns. 

Opening the window, I clicked birthday gift. Taking it out I saw it was the color black, and a mix between a cloak and a leather jacket, with the length going a little past my knees.(emoedgelord cloak, anyone?) The front had no zipper or buttons. It was open with a leather type of vest on the inside with crisscross straps for the vest. _ Well, this looks cool. _

Putting it on I looked in the mirror and decided to have this jacket as part of my main outfit. with this jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots I thought I looked pretty good. Looking down I used the observe skill on the jacket.

**[Black sleeveless V-Jacket]**

**[Stats Unkown]**

**[The consequences of weraing this jacket is unknown]**

Seeing the first part I got excited, I now had clothing with stats. That all came crashing down in the second part. What could these consequences be?

As I was thinking this over I felt itchy. Scratching my skin I felt myself getting hotter and my skin burning up. As I continued to itch I felt a blasting pain and collapsed to the floor. It felt worse than when I was burned at the apartment. Rolling around I tried taking the jacket off, it would not budge. Slowly my vision started blurring. My last thought before I passed out was.

_ Didn't I have 40% Fire resistance? _

**________________________________________________________________________________**

(As with darer1992 suggestion, behold, monsters now bleed golden dust.)

(I know the stats do not match, so here is my explanation. Different gods have different powers and abilities, so the stats for the children of different gods do not match. For example, Ares kids get more strength, Hermes kids get more dexterity.)

(Percy is part of the big three so he will be getting better stats than other demigods. Well until Thalia, Nico, and Bianca appear.)

(For Percy's new jacket it is black with no sleeves from the DMC 5 trailer. the guy at the end where's it. I saw it in a live stream. Otherwise, I do not know anything about it.)

(I hope you enjoyed reading.)

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.20 Exp 4,170/7,000**

**[Age: 16] [Race: demigod] [Title: Monster Hunter] [Companion: Reika]**

**[HP: 1,500/1,500] (Health Regen: 6.5 per min)**

**[Stamina: 850/850] (Stamina Regen 11.6 per min)**

**[Mana: 1,200/1,200] (Mana Regen 3.7 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 39**

**Vitality - 59**

**Dexterity - 34**

**Intelligence - 61**

**Wisdom - 37**

**Charisma - 27**

**Luck - 75**

**Stat Points - 45**

**[Skills]**

**Stealth Lv-1 (70%) + 20% stealth when in shadows**

**Acting Lv-1 (16%)**

**Lying Lv-1 (11%)**

**Presence Lv-1 (99%)**

**Tracking Lv-4 (89%)**

**Dagger Novice Lv-9 (71%) [You deal 10% more damage when using daggers]**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-9 (31%)**

**Running Lv-8 (67%)**

**Cooking Lv-5 (61%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 1**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Water manipulation Lv-1 (1%)**

**Proficiency level (16%)**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-11 [You take 22% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[Items]**

**Credit Card, 24 Celestial bronze knives, Healing Potion x2**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 40/100**

**Chiron - 21/100**

**Reika - 70/100**

**Annabeth - 5/100**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 1%**

**demigod reputation 5%**

**Monster reputation 10% [Monsters are now slightly cautious in your presence. Does not include companions.]**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $342,021**

**Drachma: 225**

* * *

 

**[The Qwityboy files]**

First time, and the first file. Basically, I'm going to rant here on how fanfics work! Let's start with shipping. There are three types of ships, Canon, Inspired, and Hectic. Canon is pretty self explanatory, but Inspired is based on details already in the story, but aren't Canon. Like, Calypso and Percy, or Artemis X Percy. With Calypso, it's the time Percy crashed on to the island, with Artemis, it's the time they worked together. Thalia x Percy (my personal Favorite) is also an inspired, can you guys guess why? I'll discuss Hectic in the next one!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (To the guest reviews that have questions, I can not reply unless you have an account. If you can, I do not know how.) (I am trying to write longer chapters.)
> 
> (After checking the votes I saw most of you(at least those who voted)want Hestia. Including my beta reader. So, with that in mind, and the fact that no one else is really voting, Percy x Hestia is most likely going to be the pairing. I will give the voting a couple days after this chapter, but I believe that Hestia is still going to be the pairing.)
> 
> (Percy will meet Hestia this chapter. Her appearance will be different because this is fanfiction. Her Personality will be somewhat different as well.)  
> (The three dots are a small time skip when they are by themselves. Or are a separation to make reading easier.)
> 
> (Thank you Qwityboy for beta reading. Also thanks to Qwityboy for helping with Hestia.) (Q: Awww, shucks. Thanks!)
> 
> (Longest chapter yet!)

I woke up Groaning at the ache I felt in my body. Opening my eyes, I took a look around to see where I was, the bathroom? What was I doing here? Slowly, I pulled myself up from the floor. Taking a look at myself in the Mirror, I stepped back in shock. I could feel my eyes widen as I saw the markings on my body. 

I had a dragon-like tattoo's going on my arms down to my wrists. The dragons had their teeth bared at my elbows and flames from their mouths, down to my wrists, and past the bracelet on my arm. I also had some strange Pentagon, star-shaped, tattoo on my chest, and almost on my neck. While wearing a shirt it would still be visible, considering how high up the tattoo was on my body. 

That, and all I had on at the moment were black jeans and the V-jacket. All that was underneath was leather straps holding the jacket together at the chest, and down to my stomach. 

Staring down, I saw that I had tattoo markings on my hands too. On my right, I had a letter on my index, middle, and ring finger. Put together it spelled the word  **Ice** . On the thumb and pinky finger was a small black star tattoo. It was as if they were there just to fill the blank that the word ice left. On the left hand was more stars on each finger not spelling a word like the right hand. Shaking my head hoping to clear it, I started to remember what had happened last night.

Unstrapping the jacket, I felt a sigh of relief as it fell to the floor. It could be taken off, thank god. Looking down at my now bare feet, I saw another pentagon shaped star on both of my ankles and a tattooed band around both of my feet.  _ What was with these tattoos _ ? I thought.

Turning around, I was preparing to leave the bathroom when I turned my head back to check the mirror once more. What I saw froze me in my tracks. There on my back was a large tattoo of a hellhound. It covered the whole of my back a void black color that seemed to suck in the light in the room with, a small mix of silver. The hellhound had molten orange eyes that...had silver mixed with black and orange? Is it Reika?

Did I hear a growl of pride in my mind? In my head, I could see the events that had taken place while I was out. There, on my back, a dragon tattoo started to form. Reika was not liking all the dragons and decided to put a tattoo of herself on there, Growling in pride at her work as she did so.

Shocking could barely describe what I feel at the moment. I am now covered with tattoos; my companion put a tattoo of herself on my back, and... my hair has grown longer? Somehow while staring at the tattoos, I had missed that my hair could almost reach my shoulders now. It wasn’t straight, but a little curly and had some silver and black looking clasps on some bands of hair by the side of my head. My hair was also currently a darker color than my usual black.

Giving up at the moment, I decided to use the observe skill on everything, at the very least, I would know how I got these tattoos, and why.

**[Black sleeveless V-Jacket]**

**[Stats Sealed]**

**[The consequences of wearing this jacket when at a low level is having most of the power the jacket grants sealed]**

**[Permantly grants the user the ability to use Ice]**

**[Fire - Sealed]**

**[Water - unlocked] Sub-element - Ice unlocked**

**[Earth - Sealed]**

**[Wind - Sealed]**

**[Light - Sealed]**

**[Darkness - Sealed]**

**[Shadow - Partially sealed]**

**[Void - Sealed]**

**...**

**[Power Seals]**

**[All the tattoos on the body are a seal. Unless unlocked, changed, or the name is shown on the body]**

**[The Ice tattoo is unlocked]**

**[Tattoo has changed, Shadows are mostly unlocked]**

**...**

**[Silver/Black Hair clips]**

**[Stats Unknown]**

**[Can not be removed]**

**...**

Forcefully I calmed myself down. So my appearance has changed all thanks to this jacket. On the other hand, I now have the power of Ice with unremovable hair clips (a useful thing, no doubt). Getting the new elements ice and shadow was interesting, although shadow was not completely unlocked.

Thinking it over for a while, I realized that while this may not have been what I wanted or expected, it was a good thing nevertheless. Not only did I have new elements, I had the potential to gain even more!

Grabbing the jacket off the floor, I walked to the bedroom and placed it on the bed.  _ What would everyone say about my appearance? Last night everyone had seen what I looked like; they would definitely know something had happened to change it. _ Sighing to myself, I decided to deal with it as it happened.

Opening the item shop, I went to the clothes section and bought a black sleeveless tank top. It would be odd to wear a normal t-shirt with this sleeveless jacket on. I thought about buying some food, but ultimately decided against it. I might as well get this over with and eat at the Poseidon table. 

After putting on the jacket and shirt, I was about to head out the door when I heard the notification sound.  **[Ding!]** , Opening the window, I checked to see what it was.

**[Congratulations!]**

**[You have killed your first demigod, last night Mike Cirez Lv.29 died]**

**[After knocking Cirez out, he bled from his wounds and died early this morning. He was found when the demigods were searching for dropped weapons and other items from [Capture The Flag]]**

**\+ 10,000 Exp**

**\- 20/100 demigod reputation**

**[Most demigods dislike you, there are exceptions/Ares cabin]**

**...**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**\+ 5 stat points**

**...**

I felt sick as I read what happened. Sure I had fought and killed monsters and fought demigods last night, but I had never killed anyone. Thinking back I realized that his injuries were serious but, after knocking him out, he never crossed my mind. Other than when I compared him to other demigods.

I sat there in the cabin, thinking it all over. I had killed someone. Not only that, I was currently disliked by almost everyone in this camp. The only good thing out of this, was that I did not kill the other demigod that fell out of the tree. He most likely would have died, but his friend probably saved him, or other cabin mates found them.

_ Too bad, the Exp would have been useful.  _ I felt myself come to a screeching halt. What did I just think? The Exp would have been helpful. What was wrong with me. I went from feeling sick from killing someone to feeling bad that the second one did not die. Looking down at my tattoo covered arm I stared at the bracelet.

I began to think about how much I had changed starting from the moment I had put this on. Why did I want Exp so much? What was the reason? Was it just to level up? Maybe I had just wanted to be stronger? As I thought Over all of this, I kept throwing the reason I came up with away. I had no clue as to why, I do know that before I had found out about being a demigod or monsters, I had wanted to be a higher level, stronger, smarter, faster.

Still staring down at the bracelet, I did something admittedly crazy. I used the observe skill on the bracelet. At first, there was nothing; then I felt pain. All I could see was white. I thought I heard someone screaming, but that all faded when the pain increased.

...

Slowly the pain receded, and I started to see colorful blobs of objects, I had no clue how long I had been out. As my vision cleared, I saw that I was again laying down on a floor. Picking myself up I heard a notification sound.  **[Ding!]**

Opening the window, I read the text.

**[Mental Resistance] Lv. 2**

**[For continuously going through pain for no reason you have gained a perk]**

**...**

**[Hephaestus's Failed Creation]**

**[This Item was created by the god Hephaestus for reasons unknown]**

**[Hephaestus created this from... Information locked]**

**...**

_ Well, that's helpful _ . While I now knew who made the bracelet and it was a failed creation. I had no information on how my mind was changing.

Heading towards the bathroom, I took a shower. After all this excitement I needed to wash the sweat off me. 

...

As I finished changing into another pair of clothes. I checked my appearance in the mirror. I had Black, slightly curly hair with silver and black  hair clasps on the side, Black jeans, a black tank, a leather V-Jacket down a little past my knees, and an earring in the shape of a dagger hanging from my ear. I still had the same eyes for the moment, but who knew when those would end up changing.

In my opinion, it did not look bad. Although it did draw attention to all the tattoos on my body. Tracing the pattern of tattoos on my arms, I paused as I saw in the mirror no bracelet. For a second I panicked. Taking a look down I saw it there on my arm, just like it had been before. Looking back in the mirror the bracelet was not there.

This does make sense. After all, no one questioned where I got an expensive looking bracelet or why I had one on my arm. Thinking quickly I glanced at my ear. Nope, it's only the bracelet that is invisible; the earring was still there.

Turning away, I walked over to the door and laced up my black combat boots. I really did need another color besides black. 

As I was heading out the door, I heard the same horn I heard when I first got here, the dinner horn. Walking along the path to the pavilion I saw some demigods leaving their cabins while others were coming from the training arena or other activities.

While walking, I could hear some demigods whispering and pointing their fingers at my back. Others were glaring at me. The Ares cabin I have not seen at the moment, so I do not know how their reactions would be. Out of all the demigods around me, by far the worst was the Apollo cabin. Some of them were glaring, others looked to be sharpening their weapons while keeping an eye on me. But they all had one thing in common, all of them had hatred in their eyes.

Thinking back to Mike, I thought about his appearance and then the Apollo cabin. It wouldn't be a stretch to assume that Mike was their brother. Turning away from them, I thought about the consequences of this. Not only were the Apollo cabin the healers in the camp, but their dad was also the sun god. He would literally be able to track me no matter where I went.

I would need to watch my back around any Apollo demigod. Reaching the pavilion, I grabbed a dish of soup and headed straight to the Poseidon table. As I sat down, I noticed instantly how most of the demigods were whispering about me, not even pretending to be discreet. I knew that this was definitely not the first death here, especially when using real weapons. But I figured with me killing a demigod, accident or not, and being the son of Poseidon was not a good thing.

Halfway done with my meal, I looked up sharply at the sound of someone placing their bowl on my table. It was Clarisse.

"Hey, Percy," she said in greeting as she sat down. "I must say for a new camper, you are definitely better than all the others we get." she said a small smirk on her face.

"Not only did you maim a couple of demigods, one of them died," she said after taking a couple of bites of food. "After watching that, I knew I had to fight you and see how good you really are." she grinned.

"Hold up." I said as she continued to eat. "You were watching me fight those demigods."

"Yup.” she said, placing her food down. "It was surprising to see that you were the son of Poseidon. Most of the Ares cabin was sure you would be joining us, including me. Not only were you merciless, and injured your target to slow them down, but you also knocked one out to bleed out, with no help."

I frowned as I thought of how my actions looked like last night. From an outside perspective, it was exactly as she had just described. Although I did not mean for Cirez to bleed out, he just wasn’t important enough to waste time thinking about.

"I guess it could be seen that way," I replied to her only pausing for a moment to gather my thoughts. 

It may not have been exactly as she described, though for the most part, it was true. I couldn't afford to alienate the only demigods in this camp that did not seem to dislike me. That, and after fighting with Clarisse, I realized that it would be good to have sparring partners. Dummies can only do so much before they become useless.

"Hey, would you be willing to spar with me tomorrow?” I asked her. 

"Sure! it's always good to practice battle with different people." she said. "Meet me at the training grounds at 11, tomorrow."

Nodding my head, I told her I would see her tomorrow and left the table. I decided to head to the training grounds. I could get a few hours of practice in, before I head back to the Poseidon cabin.

As I was getting closer to the training grounds, I saw a girl next to a fire. She was sitting next to the flames, poking it with a stick while staring into the illusion of heat. She had fiery red hair, burning orange eyes that reminded me of lava, lightly tanned skin, and a knee length dark red dress.

Unconsciously, I walked over to the fire and sat down next to her. _Who is this girl_? Now that I was closer, I could see that she seemed to be in her late teens. She raised her head and looked at me in surprise. _That was odd, why would she react like that?_

"Hello, I'm Percy.” I said hoping to find out who this girl was, and why she was sitting here all alone.

"Hello Perseus, I am Hestia.” she said, as she continued to poke the flames.

The first thing that popped in my head was that there was someone daring and stupid enough to name a demigod after a goddess. I was about to ask who her godly parent was when I heard a notification  **[Ding!]** .

**[Get to know the goddess, Hestia]**

**\+ 10 ♥ Relationship points**

_ SHE IS THE GODDESS _ ! Quickly, I closed the window and was about to apologize, when I realized that I should have no way to tell she is a goddess. It would look odd if I apologized when no one had told me who she is. Putting my acting skill to good use, I tried to have a conversation with her. Completely forgetting about the reward for the quest.

So for the next hour, I hid how nervous I was (or tried to), and talked with Hestia. We talked about me a lot of the time, like, where I lived in the past, how old I was, where I went to school, how I was doing as a demigod new to camp. At some point, we got talking about my mom, and how she died.

-I felt awful; there was nothing I could do as I watched her die. I said as I finished telling her how mom died in that fire.

"You do know, that it wasn’t your fault Percy." she said, smiling warmly.

Speaking with Hestia made it feel like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. She listened, and did not criticize me, well, not too much. Of course, there were some things that I had spoke about that she said was just plain stupid to do. But as I talked about my mother's death, and later Mike's death, I realized how much I had been bottling up inside, and how good it felt to speak to another person or goddess, about these things.

"When Mike died, that was an accident. You got caught up in the moment and did something that you regret now. There was no way for you to know that he would die."

The talk up till now had been good. But as Mike was mentioned, I started to feel guilty. Not because of his death, but because of how I did not regret him dying. After all, I only cared for Reika at the moment. All of these demigods were in my opinion untrustworthy. That and since Mike died I felt like I saw 10,000 Exp stamped on the forehead of each demigod I passed.

I heard Reika growl in my mind, and I realized I had been in thought for too long. Staring at Hestia, I decided to come clean. Not about the bracelet, no one was ever finding that out, but about Mike.

"I don't feel guilty," I said in a rush. Seeing her confused expression, I elaborated. "I don't feel guilty for Mike dying." Her eyes widened a fraction in surprise.

"Why not," she questioned.

I knew why not, but I could not explain the experience or how the bracelet was changing my mentality. Or how I did not care about any of these demigods.  _ Maybe I could use that _ ?

"They only thing I care about is my companion Reika, who is not here," I told her, I decided to be straight forward. "All of these people in the camp I couldn't care less if they died or not." 

I decided to tell her an altered version of what I had been doing.

"After my mom died I spent a month in the woods hunting hellhounds. During that time my mind changed. I stopped caring about a lot of things, Reika was a companion I found while hunting hellhounds three weeks in. I would have most likely killed her as well, but I didn't. With my mom dead and Reika being my only companion, and fighting monsters every day. I stopped having empathy I guess."  _ Well, at least after my breakdown over my mother's death _ .

"The thing scaring me is that I can not find it in me to care. When I know I did a year ago," I told her while watching her face remain blank.

After a slight pause, she started to laugh quietly to herself. With a small smile on her face, she told me. "Percy, you remind me of myself and other gods/goddesses, thousands of years ago. I had panicked slightly when I, after hundreds of years of watching mortals and their families stopped caring. Watching them die over and over hurt, but after 300 years I felt indifferent."

"Did you change or did something happen after," I asked curiously yet surprised that she admitted to being a goddess so easily.

"No I am still indifferent unless I happen to find a favorite to watch," she said as she shook her head.

"As a demigod, you either will not live long or if you were a girl, might have gotten blessed by Artemis to not age while joining her hunt," she said a sad tone to her voice when mentioning death, but then regaining a slightly happier voice when mentioning Artemis.

"If anything, this may be a good thing. You won't be attached when someone dies on a quest. You would be able to continue and not make as many mistakes."

Sighing she said, "On the other hand I am the goddess of families. I would like to see every demigod start or have a family; it's just how I am."

Frowning I asked her, "How do I deal with becoming colder. I broke one of the Ares kids legs; I do not feel anything. No satisfaction or horror for doing it."

She smiled, "Percy, you are a demigod you mind is different than mortals. When someone dies, you will process it differently. Although for you, it seems to be magnified to a higher degree than other demigods."

I sat there thinking over everything she said. It was true that My mind has changed recently, but I thought it had been the bracelet.  _ Could it have just been me being a demigod that helped push my change along _ ? As I was thinking I felt ridiculous, why did I think I should feel guilty about causing a demigod to die or the others to have injuries. _ Would this help me in the long run _ ?  _ No, it would not _ . 

I was a demigod we as Hestia said we have shorter life spans. Why waste it by worrying over something that I should feel or had felt in the past. Cirez died, a couple sons of Ares were hurt. That's all if I continued what would I do if something really major happened. Wallow in guilt that I felt like I should have but didn't?

_ If anything I might as well change my attitude to go with my change in appearance, it's not like I would care if these campers like me. All that matters is Reika, and, maybe, possibly, Hestia who was slowly becoming my only friend even if she was a god. _

After that realization, I felt as if I was as light as a feather. Smiling, I stood up and hugged Hestia. Now, this may seem like something odd to do, but I had for the past month all this emotional turmoil bubbling up inside. And in just a couple of hours, she had solved it by just talking with me. So hugging her seemed like the right choice. It's not like I would be hugging anyone else in the future.

As I hugged her, I missed her shocked look, and how she clung to me for a little longer than normal. With how she reacted, I'm not sure if she'd ever received a hug before, or, at least, not in a long, long time.

Pulling away, I sat next to her in a comforting, peaceful silence while staring at the fireplace. After a few minutes, it hit me that I was not afraid of the fire. I knew I should have been at the very least nervous to be near them after being burned. But at the moment I felt calm, and comfortable.

Taking a glance at my hand, I read Ice tattoo and thought of a question that Hestia might be able to answer. Not that I would ask about the Ice yet. I'm starting to trust her more, but not enough to tell her about my ability to learn how to use Ice.

After a little struggle on deciding how to form my question, I went with the more straightforward way.

"Hey Hestia, I have a question. How would I learn to control water? I know that I can heal from it, but not how to do much else."

She looked at me for a moment before nodding her head. "How you control or manipulate your element is by using your godly energy. As you are half god, you have the ability to control the element of your parent or if you were a champion of someone their element."

"Champion?" I asked.

"All of the gods can choose one person to be their champion, that person would be their champion till they die. When someone becomes a champion, they are infused with a piece of their gods energy. that usually either gives an element or ability granted by said god."

"Do you have a champion?" I questioned.

"No, I have not seen a point in getting one. Not only that, but someone becoming a gods champion is extremely rare. It has not happened in millennia," she said.

"Back to your element, I as the goddess of fire can control most types of flames. I use my godly energy to do that. First I meditate, then I think of my element, fire, after that I pull on the energy inside me and fire appeared." She said as she demonstrated each of the steps she spoke of.

Closing my eyes, I tried to follow her instructions.  **[Ding!]** After some time I heard a gasp beside me. Opening my eyes, I saw in my hands a ball of water. The shock made me lose concentration and drop the ball of water to the floor. Sighing I looked over to Hestia feeling drained of energy.

She was staring at me with a shocked look on her face. Uncomfortable I started to speak. "What's wrong Hestia."

Turning to face me fully she explained. "Percy, that should not be possible, you should not be able to follow my instructions and get a result within a few minutes. It should at the very least have taken you a few weeks."

It dawned on me what had happened. The bracelet must have been helping me. It sped up my learning of everything else, why not this. Not that I could tell Hestia that.

"When I was in the woods, I spent hours after it had rained trying to get a reaction from the drops falling from the leaves," I told her hoping she would buy it. Not like I didn't do that, I just told her I spent hours instead of a minute or two.

She nodded her head with an odd look in her eyes. "I suppose that could explain it."

Taking a look at the sky, I saw the stars among the darkness of the sky. Were we really talking for that long? 

"Well, Hestia, I can't thank you enough for helping me with all of these problems and feelings." I told her with a smile on my face. "It was really nice talking to you; I really enjoyed it."

"You made good company as well, Percy." she said with a kind smile on her face. "I have not spoken to a demigod in years, would you like to do this again?”she asked, with a nervous glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, I would enjoy that." I smiled at her, then paused. "Why would demigods not speak to you? you are right here in camp."

She sighed, "I am usually overlooked. Every now and then, there will be someone that glances at me but then the moment passes by..." she said with a frown on her face. "You are the first in a fairly long time who noticed me and sat down to talk."

"Does anyone ever talk to you here?" 

"Sometimes Chiron does, but he is busy with training demigods." she said with a small smile.

"Well, I'm definitely gonna come back," I said as I turned. Sopping myself, I turned back and asked, "Will I be able to find you again?"

She smiled again, "Yes Percy; you seem to to be different than other demigods, you should have no trouble."

**[Ding!]**

As I was heading to the Poseidon cabin, I checked the notifications that I had gotten during my talk with Hestia.

**[Quest Completed!]**

**\+ 10 ♥ Relationship points**

**...**

**[You have discovered the use of mana]**

**[-500 mana when creating water]**

**[-50 mana per second when using existing water]**

**[Your intelligence stat increases your amount of mana, while your wisdom stat lowers the cost of mana]**

...

I arrived at the training grounds the next morning a couple of hours earlier to level up some of my skills. Moving over towards the dummy I spent the next three hours hacking at it in a variety of different moves. During those hours of slashing at the dummy, I thought back to last night and the discovery of mana and how I could use it in the future.

I stopped as soon as I heard the familiar sound of a notification.  **[Ding!]** , Opening the window, I read the text.

**[Quest Completed!]**

**[Reach the rank of an Advanced beginner with any skill]**

**\+ 20,000 Exp**

**[You are Dagger Advanced beginner Lv-1]**

**...**

 

**...**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**\+ 5 stat points**

**...**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**\+ 5 stat points**

**...**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**\+ 5 stat points**

I sat down on the ground in relief. This would be very helpful; my dagger skill increased, plus an extra ten stat points. Opening my window, I clicked on stat points.

**Stat Points - 65**

_ Huh, I have quite a few points to use _ . As I was sitting, I thought over what I should use these stat points on. I know facing Clarisse will be hard, but it will be easier if I used my stat points. After a few more minutes I decided to make most of my stats 50 for the stat bonus. 16 in dexterity, 13 in wisdom, 1 in strength, 5 in luck, and 3 in charisma. I get + 20 for reaching 50 stat points with dexterity and wisdom, which brings up the stats to 50 or above with luck being 100.

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 60**

**Vitality - 59**

**Dexterity - 70**

**Intelligence - 81**

**Wisdom - 70**

**Charisma - 50**

**Luck - 100**

**Stat Points - 0**

**[For reaching 100 in a stat... Calculation finished in 12 hours]**

I was very excited to have a stat in the three digits and could not wait to see what it was. Unfortunately, I have to wait for twelve hours.

Shaking my head and getting rid of those thoughts, I took a final look at my stats and closed the window waiting for Clarisse to arrive. Hopefully, I would now stand a better chance against her.

I took off the leather V-Jacket showing the tattoos along my arm as Clarisse entered the arena. I grabbed my daggers and patiently waited for her to get ready. She walked closer to me and started to talk as she put on her armor.

"I see you're ready for the spar Percy," she said, glancing at me as she strapped her armor on.

I nodded my head, "This will be much better than slashing at a dummy, I'll be slashing at a moving one!"

She chuckled, then narrowed  her eyes, saying, "Depends on who you ask." Standing up she got in position. "Ready Percy?”

"Yea," I replied.

Running forward, I tried to get a quick slash in, which backfired. My swing was far faster than I was used to and threw my blade into the air. Not stopping I touched the earring as I dodged a swing from Clarisse, and felt the dagger back in my hand.

Clarisse lunged towards me with her spear. Thinking quickly I crossed my daggers into an  **X,** and caught the wooden part of the spear. The dagger managed to nick the wood of the spear, but did not break it. 

Seeing what I did, Clarisse smirked. "I upgraded my spear, so how well you can handle it."

Not responding, I did what I had done previously. I threw My daggers at her legs. She hit one with her spear blocking it, while the other scratched her thigh.

**-32 HP!**

Not bothering to use my daggers again, I backed up and threw a few of my throwing knives. With expert skill, Clarisse blocked all but one knife which lodged itself in her upper thigh. 

**-441 HP!**

The same one that I had scratched before. Taking hold of my daggers again, I prepared for her attack.

_ It would be wise to look into poisons that I could use on monsters when I go hunting _ . Clarisse yanked the knife out and rushed forward, slashing at me with surprising speed and forcing me to go on the defensive. As I blocked a thrust from her spear, I felt pretty good. It seems that getting those extra stats helped massively. 

Seeing how well I was doing Clarisse spoke up. "You know Percy; you are doing pretty well." She smirked, "I feel like taking this a bit seriously now."

_ What? _

Backing up, Clarisse stood still for a couple of seconds. Grabbing a throwing knife, I prepared for whatever she was doing. Her eyes started to turn a fiery blood red. Her body got a reddish glow to her already tanned skin. She looked at me and started to charge. Panicking I started to dodge; her speed had increased.

Pushing me into a corner, she forced me to block her weapons. All it took was that one hit. After blocking her spear, one of my daggers flew off into the air. While the other got stuck to her spear.  _ WHAT JUST HAPPENED _ ! My arms felt like lead, and I was barely standing on my feet. Taking a glance at Clarisse, I saw her back where she started and the red from her eyes starting to fade.

Thinking quickly I used the observe skill on her.

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Clarisse La Rue] Lv.40**

**[Age: 17] [Race: demigod] [Title: Unknown]**

**[HP: 8,827/9,300]**

**[Mana: 270/270]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 372**

**Vitality - 315**

**Dexterity - 177**

**Intelligence - 27**

**Wisdom - 14**

**Charisma - 62**

**Luck - 63**

**...**

**Skill: [Blood Rage] x2**

**[Children of Ares can use this skill to double their Strength, Dexterity, and Vitality. The price is to go into a flying rage that takes practice and high mental strength to come out of.]**

**[Clarisse has spent most of her life practicing this skill and has evolved the skill.]**

**Special skill: [Blood rage] x3**

**[Clarisse triples her Strength, Dexterity, and Vitality]**

...

Sitting down on the ground I thought over what I had learned from her stats and skill. While her base stats might be lower than they should, her skill more than makes up for that. Looking at my health screen in the corner of my vision I saw  **[HP: 863/1,500].**

That one hit from her that I had blocked did 637 damage. Slowly I got up and walked to Clarisse. I glad she could control her blood rage skill, otherwise, I'd be dead.

what I came to see was her signature smirk and she asked. "How was that new blood?"

"Insane.” was all I could say. If I had not blocked her last hit with the spear... I shudder thinking of the damage it could cause.

"You did decent, for a newbie." she said as she looked me over. "With more practice from these spars..." she trailed off in thought, then asked. "How about it? You want to spar with me and others from the Ares cabin?"

I thought it over; it would definitely be beneficial for me. I would be learning how to fight against another person and leveling my skills. Looking at her for a second longer, I nodded my head in agreement.

"Just not today, my arms are killing me after that." I told her as I put on my V-Jacket and walked with her out of the arena.

She had a small smile on her face and said. "That's fine, quite a few of the newcomers in the Ares cabin acted the same way after sparring with one of the older campers. Just head over to the Ares cabin whenever you want to spar."

I told her I would, then headed off to my cabin to rest, and possibly drink a healing potion to fix my arms.

...

**[Ding!]** ,  **[Ding!]** , **[Ding!]**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

(Percy at the moment has forgotten what the heart means for the relationship stat.) (For those on fanfiction I forgot to place the heart symbol in chapter 4 when I posted. It has been put there now.)

(I am making up for other demigods having low stats. They will have high skills or special abilities like Clarisse.) (And yes, the spar was short.)

(BTW yes I know, fire and ice. But Percy will be getting other elements throughout the books. It may not be the lightning thief, but for the others it is a possibility.)

(How does everyone like the Hestia pairing? Any thoughts on how to improve on that?)

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.24 Exp 1,330/9,000**

**[Age: 16] [Race: demigod] [Title: Monster Hunter] [Companion: Reika]**

**[HP: 1,600/1,600] (Health Regen: 7 per min)**

**[Stamina: 893/893] (Stamina Regen 12.2 per min)**

**[Mana: 1,620/1,620] (Mana Regen 7 per min)**

**[Affinity - Water]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 60**

**Vitality - 59**

**Dexterity - 70**

**Intelligence - 81**

**Wisdom - 70**

**Charisma - 50**

**Luck - 100**

**Stat Points - 0**

**[Skills]**

**Stealth Lv-1 (70%) + 20% stealth when in shadows**

**Acting Lv-1 (38%)**

**Lying Lv-1 (91%)**

**Presence Lv-1 (99%)**

**Tracking Lv-4 (89%)**

**Dagger Advanced beginner Lv-1 (31%) [You deal 15% more damage when using daggers]**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (0%)**

**Observe Lv-9 (91%)**

**Running Lv-8 (72%)**

**Cooking Lv-5 (61%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 1**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Water Manipulation Lv-1 (1%) Proficiency level (17%)**

**Ice Manipulation Lv-1 (0%) Proficiency level (0%)**

**Shadow Manipulation Lv-1 (0%) Proficiency level (0%) [Partially sealed]**

**[Fire - Sealed]**

**[Earth - Sealed]**

**[Wind - Sealed]**

**[Light - Sealed]**

**[Darkness - Sealed]**

**[Void - Sealed]**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-11 [You take 22% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[Mental Resistance] Lv. 2 [You are 20% more resistant to mental attacks]**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**[Items]**

**Credit Card, 24 Celestial bronze knives, Healing Potion x2**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 32/100**

**Chiron - 20/100**

**Reika - 70/100**

**Annabeth - 0/100**

**Clarisse - 27/100**

**[Romance] ♥**

**Hestia 10/1,000 ♥**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 2%**

**demigod reputation -20% [You are disliked by most demigods]**

**Monster reputation 10% [Monsters are now slightly cautious in your presence. Does not include companions.]**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $341,822**

**Drachma: 225**

* * *

 

******[The Q Files]**

Anyone have an answer on hectic? Answer: Well, it's basically the opposite of inspired, something like Piper x Percy, or Leo x Annabeth. Canon don't work like that! Next, let's talk about  **AU's,** or, alternate universes. They usually are based on a theme, or a change. Certain AU's revolve around Percy bring in the hunt, considered a change AU, and some are more complex, like it's all in pirate times! It takes a lot of forethinking for the small changes, because you're not sure how the characters will react, and still stay true to their personality, while with themes, you can just pin it on the world they live in. There a lot of science and psychology that goes into fanfics, if you have questions, comment! See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pairing vote is over! The winner is Hestia.
> 
> Voting time! When should Percy and Hestia get together? End of the first book? Or somewhere in the second book?
> 
> (Thanks to my beta reader Qwityboy.)

 

I woke with a groan. My muscles ached as I sat up from my bed. I had been sparring with the Ares cabin for the past couple days. The good news was that I had won a few spars with the younger campers, and raised my physical endurance perk. The less pleasant news was that even though I raised my Dagger Advanced beginner skill to level 3, the Exp gain had slowed tremendously.

Standing up, I grabbed some clothes and headed to the shower. I needed to get ready for a meeting that Chiron wanted. Who knows what that's about.

...

I left the cabin in my, now normal, black outfit, V-Jacket and all. And started to head towards the big house where Chiron wanted to meet. As I was walking, I subconsciously smiled as I caught sight of the campfire where I had spent the past couple nights speaking with Hestia. She was not there currently, but she most likely would later tonight.

Opening the door to the big house, I saw Chiron reading some papers. A flicker of movement caught my attention. Turning my head, I saw Grover, the satyr that I hadn’t seen since Yancy Academy.

Seeing me, Chiron placed the papers down. "There you are Percy! you are no doubt curious as to why you're here."

I nodded. I had been speaking less and less this past couple of days, except to Hestia, of course.

"Well, first. What did you think of the hellhound?" asked Chiron.

"It was an annoyance.” I told him semi-honestly.

"I... See." replied Chiron. You could easily see he was not expecting that answer. "Well, moving on. There's a quest."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what does this have to do with me?" I didn’t like where this is going.

Chiron sighed. "You see Percy...Zeus's lightning bolt, His symbol of power, has gone missing." he stared wearily at me. "And Zeus believes that you did it. Naturally, he didn't suspect you at first. No, he blamed Poseidon. But with you being in New York when it was stolen and now being claimed as Poseidon's son..."

"I see," I replied. I was not happy being suspected as a thief, especially for something I didn't steal and a man I had never met. **[Ding!]**

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Retrieve Zeus's symbol of power]**

**[Time limit - 336 Hours left]**

**[Reward]**

**\+ 100,000 Exp**

**\+ Unknown**

**[You can not reject this quest]**

_Ok then._ I thought, deadpan. I glare at Chiron. "What would you have me do?" I questioned.

He moved a little closer and said. "You need to see the Oracle." he towards the stairs. "Go upstairs to the attic. And when you come back down, Assuming you're still sane, we will talk."

Nodding my head, I started my trek up four flights of stairs. As I was walking, I thought back to what I received for reaching 100 in the luck stat.

**_(Flash Back) Three days ago_ **

_I woke up with a start; a sharp sound was ringing in my ears. Sitting up I saw the bracelet blinking. Clicking it, I opened the window and received my reward for reaching 100 stat points in luck._

**_[For reaching 100 in a stat for the first time choose your reward]_ **

**_[Choose your reward]_ **

**_Stat_ **

**_Skill_ **

**_Special ability point_ **

_Raising my hand, I chose the special ability point. Never know when I might see one again._

**_(Flash Back) End_ **

Reaching the door, I grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. I heard the floor creak as I stepped inside. How old was this place? In the room by a window, there was a mummy in old dusty wrappings. Essentially a grotesque female dried out corpse.

A green mist spilled out of the mummy's mouth. _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

 

I stared. This... was the Oracle. Shaking my head in awe, I asked. "What is my task."

_"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fa... FATE HAS CHANGED!"_ Shrieked the Oracle, then all was silent.

Listening to this prophecy was interesting but what shocked me was that my fate had apparently changed. Who had changed it? Why?

I thought over this and the nature of this change as I went downstairs. I saw Chiron waiting for me.

"Well," asked Chiron.

I shrugged. "She said I would find what was stolen, which I am assuming would be the lightning bolt. And I would see it safely returned."

I thought back to the line. _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._ I smirked to myself. It said they would call me a friend, not that I would call them a friend.

"What did the Oracle say exactly? asked Chiron.

I sighed and replied wanting to get this over with. " _You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend."_ I was not, about to tell them about my changed fate.

"I knew it," said Grover.

"Anything else," asked Chiron.

"Nope," I replied utilizing my acting skill.

"Hmm..." hummed Chiron nodding his head. "Very, well Percy."

Chiron and Grover began discussing who could be the god who had turned and why I needed to go west. After some discussion, they came to the conclusion that is was Hades. I tuned out the rest, deep in thought.

"Now, who do you want to come with you on this quest?" asked Chiron bringing my attention back to the conversation.

"Do I need to decide now?" I questioned. I really did not trust anyone in this camp. So taking some of them on this quest felt, worrying.

That question seemed to make Chiron pause for a moment. "No, no. Not at all. Though someone has already volunteered."

"Right," I said then headed out. As I was leaving the building, I saw Annabeth removing her invisibility cap from her head. "Must be the volunteer..." I mumbled to myself.

...

Once night fell, I left my cabin and headed towards the campfire where I usually met Hestia. As I reached it, I saw her sitting on a log. Her head was looking down at the dirt, and this time she was wearing an orange tank, black jeans, and red shoes.

I raised an eyebrow at her and asked. "What, no dress?"

Hestia looked up and smiled. The fire illuminated her face. "No, not today."

I sat down on the log next to her and explained the quest I was given. For these past couple of days, I had found it easier to speak with her and had started to trust her more and more.

I waited a few moments as Hestia thought over what I had told her.

"Your fate was changed?" she asked. I had told her what the Oracle had said leaving nothing out, as I did with Chiron.

"Yes." I confirmed. "Do you know what it may mean?"

Hestia slowly shook her head. "I don't believe I've ever come across something like this..." she replied.

I sighed. It was worth a try.

"When do you leave?" asked Hestia. Her cheeks seemed to flare red for a second but disappeared so quickly, I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, or it actually happened.

"Tomorrow morning." I answered. It was true. I had decided to leave tonight and avoid having other demigods on this quest. Reika would be enough…Probably.

"Very, well." she said with a small upturn on the edges of her mouth. "Let's practice your water abilities some more. It may help you on your quest."

"Alright." I replied with a smile, as I held out my hands and prepared to practice. For the past couple of nights, I would practice with my water abilities with the help of Hestia. Who guided me.

I paused, then opened the bracelet window. I had that ability point from a few days ago that I could use. Scrolling down I went to my current usable abilities.

**[Special Abilities]**

**Water Manipulation Lv-1 (1%) Proficiency level (17%)**

**Ice Manipulation Lv-1 (0%) Proficiency level (0%)**

**Shadow Manipulation Lv-1 (0%) Proficiency level (0%) [Partially sealed]**

**Special Ability Points - 1**

Staring at the screen for a little while I used the ability point on water manipulation. I waited, then I saw the screen start to shimmer. Closing the window, I took a look around and saw nothing but darkness.

Standing up quickly I noticed that I was not alone. There standing in the shadows was three women.

"Fate doesn't like to be messed with, BOY." harshly whispered the one to the right.

"It seems, in order to learn. You need some... Punishment." stated the one in the middle after a pause.

"Unfortunately, we have need of you... So we'll just take something... different." stated the one on the left.

Then they all spoke together. "For... Daring to try and defy fate... _WE SHALL RIP YOUR HERITAGE FROM YOU_." screamed the three fates.

As they started to leave, disappearing into the shadows, one stayed a little longer and sneered. "Have... _fun._ "

At first, nothing happened. Then I felt as if something inside me was shredding itself from my body. I screamed, waiting for it to stop.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Crouching above me was Hestia looking worriedly at me.

"What happened," I asked her.

"I don't know. One second you were preparing for our lesson. The next..." she trailed off.

A screen flashed in my vision. This one, without me touching the bracelet. I paled as I read the window.

**[YOU HAVE ENRAGED THE FATES]**

**[You can never again control or manipulate water]**

**[Eyes have changed color to forever show change]**

I pushed myself off the ground while looking at Hestia. She was looking at me in concern and slight shock.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your eyes... They're.. Purple." she replied astonished.

My eyes flashed to the bracelet on my wrist. The gems on the bracelet were purple. Did the fates change it, or was it the bracelet? Stopping myself, I took a deep breath and tried to clear my thoughts.

"Percy, are you ok?" Asked Hestia.

I did not reply. I felt as if something was missing. It was as if I had a hole in my body. Opening the special ability window, I scrolled through, looking for water manipulation.

It was gone. Just like the fates said. They would take my water ability away. I started to laugh hysterically. _Did they really think this was the end!?_ **[Ding!]** A window prompt broke me from my... Thoughts.

**[You do not have a main element]**

**[Would you like to make Ice your main element]**

**Yes/No**

Clicking yes, I smiled as the missing feeling disappeared. The fates may have done this now. But I would find a way to pay them back.

Taking another look at Hestia. I finally replied. "Fine... Just fine."

Hestia nodded her head, clearly not believing me, but accepting my answer.

We sat watching the fire for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Turning back to her I questioned. "Can we try again?"

She looked me over for a moment then nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I repeated the steps I had used when practicing water manipulation. But this time I attempted to use Ice.

I heard a gasp beside me. It reminded me of the first night we did this. I was about to open my eyes when something held me back. I wanted to see how far I could really go.

A few minutes later I felt tapping on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I stared. There in front of me was ice. When I used water, all I had accomplished was making a small ball. With the Ice... I froze the floor, the previously lit campfire, and the log I was sitting on.

I glanced at Hestia. I had no idea how to explain this.

"Feel anything different?" she asked. I almost let out a sigh of relief. She was not going to ask, at least not yet.

Taking another look at the ice, I thought over her question. Different? I stared at myself. I... was not as cold as I should be. I should be freezing.

"I see you realize what I mean," said Hestia. "I won't ask how you have the ice element. But I hope there is a day when you trust me enough to tell."

I smiled a little. Maybe, in the future, I would tell her everything.

I thought about what the Oracle said and decided to tell Hestia about the fates. After all, she already knew what the Oracle said.

...

"And that's the gist of it." I said. I had spent the past hour describing what happened when I tried to practice my element and met the fates.

"Hmm... I see." She replied deep in thought. "This still doesn't answer how you defied fate. Can you think of anything?"

"No," I replied, lost. I had no clue what I’d done.

I saw the sun appear on the side of Hestia's face. Looking to my right, I saw the sun starting to rise. "See you later, Hestia." I smiled as I started to get up.

"Goodbye Percy, good luck on your quest. I'll be watching you." She said, smiling, she then disappeared in a swirl of flames.

I thought over what had occurred tonight as I slid into bed. Lifting my arm, I stared. The bracelet really was beautiful. As I was admiring it, I found a small black gem beneath it. I had never noticed it before. Brushing my finger against it, I was brought to a new window.

**[Special offer]**

**[For a limited time!]**

Reading the text, I saw the abilities tab. Pressing abilities, I was brought to my sealed elements.

**[Current mergeable abilities]**

**[Fire - Sealed]**

**[Earth - Sealed]**

**[Wind - Sealed]**

**[Light - Sealed]**

**[Darkness - Sealed]**

**[Void - Sealed]**

**[Merge Fire, Earth, and wind into... Unknown]**

Seeing the text, I took a risk and merged the suggested fire, earth, and wind elements. It was not as If I was ever going to use these elements anyway. That and I got them from a jacket.

**\+ Ice** **Proficiency leveled up 25%**

**\+ Special ability point x2**

I shrugged my shoulder in bed. It could have been worse for something I would have never used anyway.

Going to my ability points, I used both on Ice.

**\+ Ice Manipulation Level x10**

**\+ Ice Manipulation Level x10**

_What?_

I scrolled to the special ability section as quick as I could and confirmed the change.

**Ice Manipulation Lv-20/100 (0%) Proficiency level (25%)**

I felt like slapping myself. I had used one ability point on water manipulation... And it was gone. I rolled over and decided to sleep and pretend this never happened. Other than gaining 20 levels in Ice manipulation.

...

"Excuse me," said Chiron.

"I am not taking anyone else on this quest," I repeated ignoring Annabeth glaring at me or Grover's worried gaze.

I had planned from the start on going alone. But what made me insist on it was the quest I had gotten when I walked into the big house.

**_(Flash Back) earlier this morning_ **

**_[Alone at last]_ **

**_[Complete this quest alone to acquire better rewards]_ **

**_[Companion's/pets do not apply]_ **

**_[Reward]_ **

**_\+ Unknown_ **

**_(Flash Back) End_ **

"Are you sure Percy?" Grover asked hesitantly.

"Yes." I stated as I turned to leave.

"Wait, Percy!" called Chiron before I went out the door. "Percy, this is a gift from your father. I’ve kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the wielder." he said, pulling out the pen I had used to kill the fury.

I hesitated for a second, then continued. "Thanks Chiron, but I'm more of a dagger guy." I said as I turned and left the building.

Standing at the edge of Camp Half-Blood, I paused. Then got moving again when Reika growled in my mind. "you're right girl. We need to keep moving."

...

I stepped off the bus in Manhattan by my old apartment and waited for the next bus. As I waited, I stared at the black ruined remains of what was left of my home.

I was broken out of my thought's as a bus pulled up next to me. I boarded quickly, and sat in the back and waited for the rest of the people to board. While waiting I used the observe skill. Unfortunately, I was getting almost no Exp for the skill.

As the last few boarded and I used the skill on them, I froze as I read the new windows.

**[Name: Alecto, Megaera, Tisiphone] Lv.? [Level doubled for every sister in proximity]**

**[Age: ] [Race: Fury] [Titles: The Kindly Ones]**

**[HP: ?]**

**[Mana: ?]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - ?**

**Vitality - ?**

**Dexterity - ?**

**Intelligence - ?**

**Wisdom: - ?**

**Charisma: - ?**

**Luck: - ?**

Paleing, I saw that their level was unknown and so were there stats. Ducking my head, I looked around for an exit. There was no possible way I could defeat three unknown level furies.

As I was looking for an escape, the bus entered a dark tunnel. Seeing my chance, I grabbed one of my knives and threw at where the fury last stood. I heard the fury screech and then glass breaking.

The bus started to swerve as we exited the tunnel. Peeking up from my spot I saw the driver face down on the steering wheel. I did not know if he was alive or not. One of the furies had a knife in the left side of their chest. They ignored it.

"We know you're here... Perseus Jackson." said one of the furies. Then the bus hit the side of a tree.

The glass shattered on everyone in the bus. People started standing up and running out. Seeing my chance, I stepped into the crowd of people leaving and exited with them.

Taking a glance inside I saw the three furies in the back. They were searching around the bus looking for me.

Taking a glance down the bus, I saw a gas leak. Thinking quickly I frantically started searching through the item shop for matches. Finding some I grabbed one lit it and threw it on the gas and started to run.

Turning my head back I heard screeches from the furies as the bus exploded into a ball of flames.

After running a decent distance, I hid in the shadows of a tree. I had something I needed to check. Opening my skill section, I read about my presence skill.

**Presence Lv-2 (81%) [Passive]**

I chucked a little. This had probably saved my life when I was escaping with that crowd. I had forgotten to use this skill, now I never really would. I scrolled through my other skills looking for one that might have changed as this one did. There were none.

Thinking back to the camp, I realized that If my presence skill had been passive then. The furies may have been following me. I froze, if they were following me, They could have killed me at any time.

Frowning, I thought of anything that could have prevented this and could come up with nothing.

Jumping down from the tree I started my trek to the city. I had a long walk ahead of me.

...

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" I yelled to no one, as I stabbed another hellhound's skull.

**-621 HP! Critical Strike**

**[Monster has dropped 312 dollars and 14 drachma]**

**\+ 50 Exp**

This had been going on for the past hour.

Sure the Exp was okay, but I had a time limit and could not be wasting it killing hellhounds. I sighed as another one came into view.

"Take care of it." I told Reika. She had come out as soon as we were alone.

Turning I walked out of the forest and onto a road, ignoring the sounds of another hellhound dying. Seeing an old building, I headed for it. The only good thing about this quest so far was the drachma I had gotten for killing so many hellhounds. No matter how annoying they had gotten, the money was a nice bonus.

As I got closer, I could read the sign for the shop. It was in greek, translating it, it read — Aunty Em’s Garden Gnome Emporium.

Shaking my head, I walked inside. Maybe I could find out where I am and how far I had walked. I rang the bell on the counter and stared at all the statues littering the place. What was this place?

A woman walked in from the back of the shop and entered behind the counter. She had a head wrapping around her head, black glasses covering her eyes, and a black coat. Before she could speak, I used the observe skill.

**[Name: Medusa] Lv.90**

**[Age: ] [Race: Gorgon] [Titles: The Cursed Gorgon]**

**[HP: 8,290/8,290]**

**[Mana: 620/620]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 176**

**Vitality - 277**

**Dexterity - 312**

**Intelligence - 31**

**Wisdom: - 169**

**Charisma: - 61**

**Luck: - 89**

I smiled at her as she started to speak. There was no way I was going to fight her. I watched her closely checking for any signs that she knew what I was.

"Would you like to see some of my... collection," asked Medusa.

"No, thanks," I replied. "I just need some directions."

"Please, I insist." she hissed, a forked tongue slipping out of her mouth for a second.

As she started walking out from behind the counter, dread hit me. She knows, this level 90 monster knows I'm a demigod.

Smiling again I pointed at a door next to the back of the shop. "What's that," I asked.

She walked forward and opened the door standing in front. "This is the basement. It's where all my statues are created," she said with a smirk on her face. "Would you like to see?"

I took a step towards her and kicked her. I saw the shock painted on her face as she tumbled down the stairs. She hit the bottom with a thud. Slamming the door shut I heard hissing coming from inside.

I put my back up against the door and locked it thinking of what I could now do. She was level 90; how was I going to kill her.

I was broken from my thoughts by her slamming into the door from the other side. I groaned and held my side, that hurt.

To my left I saw a chair, grabbing it I set it against the door. It would not hold for long, maybe not at all. But it would help until I found something better.

Searching the shop I found nothing other than a map. Pocketing it, I felt like banging my head against the wall. How was there nothing heavy enough to hold the door? Said door had a few dents from Medusa slamming against it. I was running out of time, the chair already had cracks in it.

Medusa slammed against the door again, bending the lock slightly. Frustrated, I kicked the first thing in front of me. I hissed. That hurt.

A slow smile spread over my face as I saw what I hit. There was a statue laying on the ground. Grabbing the statue, I attempted to lift it, failure. So dragging it was.

The statue scrapped against the floor creating a grinding sound as I pulled it against the floor. Removing the chair, I laid the statue on the door right at Medusa slammed into it again. The door didn't even shake.

I stopped smiling as I thought of what to do next. She would no doubt escape, so I needed to kill her. I looked at my hands then remembered what happened when I was practicing with Hestia.

Smirking a little I placed my hands by the crack underneath the door and used my ice element to freeze the room behind it. I expected it to be somewhat frozen; after all, I had 20 levels in the skill.

I heard a scream of rage from Medusa as she started to frantically hit the door. Knowing that it's working, I pushed more of my mana into the Ice going under the door. **[Ding!]** , **[Ding!]**

As the minutes ticked by, the banging slowed. I waited a few minutes longer and smiled as the room fell silent. As I stopped I realized how drained I felt. **[Ding!],** Sitting down I brushed against my bracelet, reading the new notifications.

**\- 100 Mana**

**\- 100 Mana**

**\- 100 Mana**

**\+ 10 more notifications**

**...**

**Ice Manipulation has leveled up!**

**Acting has leveled up!**

**...**

**[You have killed Medusa!]**

**\+ 500 Drachma**

**\+ 20,000 dollars**

**[You have killed a monster 76 levels above you]**

**\+ 20,000 Exp**

**[Eye of the Gorgon]**

**[You may implant this eye into your own or someone else's and have Medusa's ability to turn beings into stone]**

**...**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You are now level lv.26]**

 

I shuddered at the thought of replacing my eye. Not for me.

Heaving the statue, I slowly unlocked and opened the door. The stairs were complete Ice, same with the walls, and some of the floor that I could see at the bottom. I, of course, did not see Medusa, but I did see gold dust at the bottom of the stairs... Wait never mind, there was her head.

Was it the Ice or the fall that killed her? Maybe both?

Closing the door, I left the shop. I did not want to stay here any longer than I had too.

As I left the shop, I noticed a nice sleek white car on one side of the store. Walking towards it, I thought back to the statues I had seen in the store. It was not much of a stretch to say demigods were not the only things Medusa killed.

Reaching for the handle, I opened the door. No alarm, that's good. I slid into the seat and searched for the keys. I was about to give up, when I felt a key under the seat. Grabbing It, I brought it close to see.

The key looked mostly silver, with a golden snake head on the key chain. I looked at the key, then thought back to Medusa. Was this her car?

Snorting, I put the key in the ignition and turned the engine on. If this was hers, then there's no reason to feel guilty for taking it. Not that I would have, anyway.

...

A couple of hours later, with many mistakes and mishaps, I reached my destination.  Well, destination was a little much. I had finally reached a city and now needed to think on where to go next. I had not realized it when I left, but so far all I had done was head west. I didn't even know where Hades LIVED, let alone how to get to the underworld.

I laid my head down on the steering wheel. "Where and how am I even going to get to the underworld?!" I groaned.

There was a flash of fire. Sitting up quickly, I saw a piece of paper falling from where the fire had been.

Picking it up I read what was written. It was an address. DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California.

I smiled "Thanks, Hestia." I didn't realize that when she said she'd be watching it would be literally.

I felt like I should have been afraid of what she had found out by watching me, but I wasn't. If she asked, I would tell her everything. While I had been driving, I spent the time thinking over the past year and everything that had changed.

And I could say for sure, that Hestia was my only friend. I heard a growl in my mind. "Other than you, Reika." I whispered with a smile.

I turned the key in the ignition and started my long drive. I had to head down to California, and I only had 12 days to do it... Well after I pick up Reika.

...

Sliding to a stop I parked at a small fast food place. I had spent the past two days driving, only stopping for gas. All the food I ate had come from the item shop. So wanting a break I decided to slow down a little and grab some food.

As I was ordering my food, I felt people glancing at me. Taking a look I saw that my outfit (Jacket) didn't exactly look in place. After I was done, I waited for my food and turned to look at who was making that large racket.

I saw the man from the park a year earlier getting off of a large bike. He was in a similar leather biker outfit as the one from the park only with dark shades over his eyes.

I sat down in a booth and waited for my food to be ready and continued to watch as the over muscular man walked into the restaurant and... headed straight for me.

"So you’re old Seaweed’s kid, huh?" he said as he sat down in the booth opposite me.

A god, this man was a god. I felt like an idiot. Why had I not made the connection? I knew that the bracelet was made by Hephaestus, but I never made a connection with him and the people in the park being gods.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow. Act, act, act. _Don't like him, act it out_ was all that was running through my mind. I did not want to deal with him. Who knows if he could sense the bracelet or something!?

He looked taken aback for a second then smirked. "You know who I am, little cousin."

I looked at him then thought back to when I had asked Hestia what the gods looked like and their personality.

"Ares" I replied acting bored.

His glaring was interrupted by the waitress bringing me my food. I started eating immediately watching as his face grew redder by the minute.

Ares calming himself down started to speak. "I need you to do me a favor".

"And what do I get in return?" I asked with a slight smile. I did not want to retrieve something, for nothing after all.

"I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little . . . date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted, and I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me." he said, ignoring my question.

I was about to tell him no when I got a notification.

**[Retrieve Are's shield]**

**[Reward]**

**5,000 Exp**

**Yes/No**

I, of course, accepted the quest any Exp was good, but I was not going to get Ares’ his shield back unless I got something for it. I was not going to end up being the retrieval dog of the gods.

"Again, what would I get in return?" I ask. Seeing him about to open his mouth I press on. "How about Drachma? You're a god, and it's pretty much useless for anyone other than in the underworld and iris messages."

Underworld and Iris messages, another thing Hestia told me about.

Ares looked at me for a moment and nodded. "Sure kid, why not?" he said as he dumped a large bag of drachma in my hand. "You get the rest when you return my shield to me." he said, as he got up and left.

After watching him leave, I finished my food and left the restaurant. Getting into, now my car, I opened a map and looked for this water park.

...

I arrived on the outside of the water Park an hour later. I at first followed the map but after 30 min I had given up. So, I bought a phone from the item shop and followed the directions on the GPS. Should have done that sooner.

Stepping out of the car I read the sign. WATERLAND. Looking at the entrance I saw a locked closed metal gate with barbed wire on the top.

"Seriously," I mutter.

Stepping forward I used my Ice ability to freeze, then shatter the locked gate. Heading in I spent the next couple minutes searching for this shield.

I finally found it at the bottom of an almost empty pool in a small two-seat boat. "This has to be it."

I was about to jump down, when I noticed the cupids with arrows surrounding the boat.

I looked at them and grabbed a few, but they seemed like actual statues. Turning back to the pool I jumped down. Heading over I grabbed the shield and noticed a pink scarf tied around it. The wind blew a little and I caught what smelled a little fire.

It reminded me of when I talked to Hestia sitting on a log next to the campfire. I was broken out of my thought by a clicking sound. Taking a look up, I saw the previously immovable statues, moving and shooting almost invisible strings forming a net.

No, just no. Before the net could fully form, I threw every throwing knife I had, breaking the bows of the cupid statues.

I was about to leave when small robotic spiders started coming down the sides of the pool. Growling now I stomped on them. But there were far too many. Seeing this I used my Ice to freeze every last spider.

**\+ 1 Exp**

**\+ 1 Exp**

**\+ 1 Exp**

**\+ 1 Exp**

**\+ 142 more notifications**

Now finally done, I started running up the side of the pool and leaped over the edge. And headed back to the car. Once I got my drachma from Ares, I was heading straight for California. No stopping for food.

As I exited the park, I noticed Ares standing by on his bike waiting for me. I stood still for a moment, then continued on and held out the shield to him. "My reward?" I asked smiling coldly. I did not like to be used.

"Yea, yea, kid." said Ares as he grabbed the shield, tossing me another bag of drachma.

"You knew it was a trap," I stated. It was not a question.

"Yup," replied Ares. "I was surprised not to see you on tv. With the camera's and all."

I ignored him and turned to leave in my car. I got my drachma, I had no reason to be near him.

"Wait a moment Percy," said Ares. I turned my head a little. "Take this, it's a gift," he said tossing a black bag at me.

Catching it I got into the car then opened it. Inside there was some clothes, food, a note, and 100 more drachma. Picking up the note, I read it.

_"I see you like drachma kid."_ And that was it. Pulling the previous two drachma bags I counted all that I had... earned.

I Now had 500 drachma from this little side quest. 200 per bag and 100 in the backpack. That and the drachma from Medusa. It was enough to buy a new skill, maybe.

Smirking I started the car. I had a long way to go before I reached California.

* * *

 

******[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.26 Exp 1,926/11,500**

**[Age: 16] [Race: demigod] [Title: Monster Hunter] [Companion: Reika]**

**[HP: 1,650/1,650] (Health Regen: 7 per min)**

**[Stamina: 893/893] (Stamina Regen 12.2 per min)**

**[Mana: 1,620/1,620] (Mana Regen 7 per min)**

**[Affinity - Ice]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 60**

**Vitality - 59**

**Dexterity - 70**

**Intelligence - 81**

**Wisdom - 70**

**Charisma - 50**

**Luck - 100**

**Stat Points - 10**

**[Skills]**

**Stealth Lv-1 (84%) + 20% stealth when in shadows**

**Acting Lv-2 (71%)**

**Lying Lv-2 (1%)**

**Presence Lv-2 (98%) [Passive]**

**Tracking Lv-4 (93%)**

**Dagger Advanced beginner Lv-3 (46%) [You deal 17% more damage when using daggers]**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (4%)**

**Observe Lv-9 (92%)**

**Running Lv-8 (86%)**

**Cooking Lv-5 (61%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2**

**Skill Points - 1**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Ice Manipulation Lv-21/100 (13%) Proficiency level (25%)**

**Shadow Manipulation Lv-1 (0%) Proficiency level (0%) [Partially sealed]**

**[Light - Sealed]**

**[Darkness - Sealed]**

**[Void - Sealed]**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-13 [You take 26% less damage from physical attacks]**

**[Mental Resistance] Lv. 2 [You are 20% more resistant to mental attacks]**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**Ice resistance Lv- [Unknown]**

**[Items]**

**Credit Card, 24 Celestial bronze knives, Healing Potion x2, Car keys, Eye of the Gorgon,**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 30/100**

**Chiron - 24/100**

**Reika - 70/100**

**Annabeth - -23/100**

**Clarisse - 36/100**

**[Romance] ♥**

**Hestia 65/1,000 ♥**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 5%**

**demigod reputation -20% [You are disliked by most demigods]**

**Monster reputation 13% [Monsters are now slightly cautious in your presence. Does not include companions.]**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $363,310**

**Drachma: 1,410**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**[The Q Files]**

Fanfiction is the creation of a story, based on a story. Some of the greatest works of today are just “Fanfictions” of older, more popular stories. Such as “Tangled” and Rapunzel, or “Warm Bodies” and Romeo and Juliet. For someone to say they don't like fanfiction, or something similar, is the same as saying you don't like most modern movies, or TV shows. Be happy, because you're completely normal! Any suggestions comment below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope everyone liked it. I'm not too sure about this chapter since it follows the book's story line more. I will diverge from that a bit more next chapter.)
> 
> (Should Percy implant Medusa’s eye in his?)
> 
> (Reviews are welcome.)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow. So when I asked about implanting the gorgon eye in Percy, I didn't expect all these comments. Nor did I think that some readers would want Reika to get it.)
> 
> (So Reika is going to get the eye! For those who wanted Percy to get it, There is a surprise at the end of book 1. Not this chapter, but when he returns to camp half-blood.)
> 
> *Enjoy* = someone texting!
> 
> (Thanks to my beta reader Qwityboy!)

 

*Beeeeppp* I woke with a start, as a car honked driving down the road. I had been driving for the past couple of days and had just reached Tennessee, stopping in a small fast food place to catch some sleep.

Groaning a little, I stretched from my seat in the car. Yes, I slept in the car. After the little “Ares” incident, I wanted to reach California ASAP.

Now that I had stopped for a little bit, I opened the bracelet's Items tab and grabbed Medusa's eye. I had been thinking about it as I drove, and had come to the realization that it would be very helpful in a tight spot.

Holding it up to the light shining through the car windows I brought in to my eye. Naturally, I had no idea how to do this. But I was hoping by placing it near my eye would something. As soon as the eye came an inch from my own, I felt a blinding pain then blacked out.

I came to a few minutes later holding my head as I did so. I had a major headache. Taking a look in the car mirror, I checked for any changes. None. My eyes were exactly the same.

Sighing I started the car and prepared to leave. Checking my rear mirror, I froze as I saw Reika in the back with golden dust covering the back seats of the vehicle. Not bothering to turn the car off, I scrambled to the back of the car.

Reika was laying on her side with golden dust falling from her closed eye. Sensing me coming closer, she opened her shut eyes. Staring into my eyes was one molten orange and one glowing green eye with a mix of silver in it. Somehow, Reika had gotten Medusa's eye.

Raising my hand, and not wanting to scare her, I slowly started to rub her head. "Sorry girl, I don't know how this happened." I spoke in a relaxing, soft tone.

As I was getting her, a thought came to me. This was Medusa's eye... and I was not stone. Looking down at Reika I checked her character status.

**[Name: Reika] Lv.39 Exp 14,731/27,500**

**[Age: 21] [Race: Hellhound] [Titles: Queen of the Hellhound] [Companion of Percy Jackson] [Currently not hidden in shadow]**

**[HP: 2,425/2,425]**

**[Mana: 1,420/1,420]**

**[Affinity - Shadows/Darkness]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 54**

**Vitality - 99**

**Dexterity - 92**

**Intelligence - 71**

**Wisdom - 41**

**Charisma - 0**

**Luck - 12**

**Stat Points - 0**

**[Skills]**

**Slash Lv-7 (21%)**

**Pounce Lv-4 (61%)**

**Skill Points - 0**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Shadow Manipulation Lv-54/100 (22%) Proficiency level (45%) + (35%) = (80%)**

**Shadow Travel Lv-3 (32%)**

**Special Ability Points -0**

**[Perks]**

**Stealth Lv-3 [Reika's movement is muffled.The higher the level, the less noise made.]**

**Eye of the Gorgon Lv-1 [You can turn any being with less intelligence than you to stone] [Can be turned on or off with mana]**

I stared at Reika for a moment after reading her stats. As soon as I think I'm catching up she levels and becomes out of reach yet again. While gaining more stats. That, and I had a suspicion she somehow learned how to use her stat points.

I left the back and got into the driver's seat. With Reika having 71 stat points in intelligence, she could turn most monsters to stone. This would be pretty helpful in the long run, and I had 81 in intelligence. So I was safe from being turned to stone for the moment.

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I saw a flash of fire and swerved the car back to where I was leaving. Was I ever getting out of here?

Glancing at the seat next to me I felt my eyes widen. There in the passenger seat was Hestia watching me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey, Percy!" she said that smile still on her face.

"Hestia? what are you doing here?" I asked, as I calmed myself down. I stopped the car in the parking lot. "Not that I don't want you here!" I say in a rush.

Hestia laughed and said. “Percy, it's fine. I have been watching you, and remembered something you need for this quest."

"What do I need?" I ask curiously.

"There's a pearl in the Parthenon here in Tennessee. You need it to come out of the underworld." She replied opening my map and pointing to it. "Think of this as a quest from me."

I tensed for a moment as I heard that, then relaxed. Although Hestia was a goddess, I trusted her. Unlike Ares and his quest/trap and general untrustworthiness.

I didn't believe that this would be a trap, but if it turned out to be one, then I would like to think she would tell me.

"A warning, Percy." said Hestia, as she saw me coming out of my thoughts."There is a Hydra guarding this pearl. You must either find a way to kill it or sneak around it."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Why did she think I could kill one?

She rolled her eyes. "Percy, I have been watching you. You've done plenty of things I can't explain. Killing a Hydra isn't that hard to believe, compared to slaying Medusa, Gorgons, AND the Furies." she said while raising an eyebrow, with a slight smirk.

**[Quest Alert!]**

**[Find the pearl in the Parthenon to escape the underworld!]**

**[Reward!]**

**You can escape the underworld once entering it!**

**25,000 Exp**

**Y/N**

I looked away, finding the road very interesting. "Hmm.." I hummed accepting the quest.

Hestia sighed. "Look Percy, I know you won't tell me now, But I hope there is a point where you trust me enough to know the truth."

I turned to her and opened my mouth then closed it again. I stared at her for a few moments then nodded.

"After the quest is over." I said, my gaze hardening. Hestia was the only other person (or divine being) I trusted. Other than Reika.

"Very well, Percy," she said with a warm smile.

"So... do you think Hades really took the lightning bolt?" I ask her wanting a change in conversation.

"What do you think?" Said Hestia, with a slight head tilt giving away her curiosity.

I sat there with a comfortable silence as I thought over her words. What did I think? Did I really believe Hades took the bolt? All I had going for me at the moment was heading west and Chiron saying Hades was the most likely suspect.

"I don't know..." I said breaking the silence. "What I do know is that I still have to go the underworld. It's the only lead I have."

Hestia opened her mouth then stopped closing it again. Looking at me closely she reached over and touched my hand. "Amazing," she whispered.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"All beings have a sort of energy in them that can be sensed. A minute ago I could feel your presence." She said in a lecture like a tone. "But now your energy or whatever you want to call it has disappeared. If you weren't in front of me I wouldn't be able to find you."

I stared at her shocked. Then I remembered the only passive skill I have, presence.  I guess it leveled up enough to hide me from a god. I frowned, this might become a problem If I can't turn it off.

"Is there a way for you to find me?" I questioned. I enjoyed talking to Hestia. I wouldn't want to have to stop because of this skill.

Hestia appeared in thought for a few moments then smiled. She pulled out a black smartphone and handed it to me.

"I'll think of something later. For now, just calling or texting will work just fine." she said.

Taking the phone I opened it and saw the first number there was Hestia's. "Thanks." I told her, then I thought of something troubling.

"What about the other gods?" I asked her.

"It would only be a problem if you did it in front of them, as you did me." replied Hestia.

Sighing, I thought of the trouble this would bring if I couldn't fix this. Sure, I could contact Hestia with the phone. But If I ran into another god... Yeah, I did not want to deal with that time bomb.

Glancing at the clock, I was surprised at how late it was. We had been talking for the past couple of hours.

Seeing my reaction, Hestia chuckled. "I'll see you later Percy, come to me if you have any questions." Hestia gave a small wave and a smile, and then flamed away.

As soon as she was gone I opened the presence skill. I needed to fix this.

**Presence Lv-7 (2%) [Passive]**

Seriously last I checked it was level 2. Passive skills raise quickly. Clicking on it I checked the description.

**[Hide your Presence from most beings. The higher the level the more hidden you are][Can be turned on or off with mana]**

_It can't be that easy._ I thought. Shrugging my shoulders, I used the mana the same way I did for my element for my presence skill. I waited a few moments but didn't feel a change.

Sighing I turned the key in the ignition and started to drive. _*Ping*_ , glancing over I read the text I had received.

_To Percy:*Really Percy, I just left and now know where you are. What did you do? Actually, never mind. I'm not sure if I even want to know until after the quest*_

_To Percy:*I am going to enjoy watching you take on the Hydra!*_

Smiling to myself I drove towards the Parthenon. And tried to think of a plan to take on a Hydra.

...

I sat in the car, as I watched the Parthenon be locked up for the day. I could have gone in earlier with the tour, but if there was a Hydra, I didn't want to know what it would look like to the mortals. A teenage kid fighting some sort of animal maybe?

Opening the door, I stepped out as I felt Reika enter my shadow. After getting that eye she had slept in the back the rest of the day.

I stopped walking as a thought occurred to me. Hestia had been in the car with Reika, and hadn't said a thing. Smiling a little, I realized that it was probably one of the things she wanted an explanation for after the quest.

It was a better reaction than others would have, that's for sure. I snorted as I thought of the hellhound I had killed when playing capture the flag. I was completely biased when it came to Reika.

I mean I kill hellhounds on sight while Reika. Well... let's just say if she started killing demigods, I would probably help remove the bodies.

Reaching the Parthenon doors, I attempted my fruitless endeavor of trying open them. This wasn't going as planned.

I heard a guttural laughter from my mind, and felt the shadows meld around me. Once the shadows disappeared, I saw I was standing in the amongst the shade inside the Parthenon.

"Seems your intelligence did more than give you more mana." I whispered as I activated my stealth skill and searched the building for the pearl.

Avoiding the janitors, I saw cleaning the building and the security guards. I found the pearl at the top of a massive Athena statue. It almost reached the building ceiling.

Sneaking over, I slowly, hidden in the shadows, sneaked up the statue. I sat down and rested as I reached the head of Athena. That was a long  10 feet climb.

Placing my feet under a part of the statue, I leaned my body over and grabbed the pearl from the crown adorning Athena's head. **[Ding!]** I waited a few moments and smiled. Maybe I could get out of here without awakening the Hydra.

Using my legs I lifted my body back onto the head of the statue. I sat there for a few minutes and looked at the pearl It was a green/blue color and was small enough to fit in my palm.

Hearing Reika growl, I turned around and froze coming face to face with the Hydra. It had five heads currently, which was odd since I thought it had nine, and it was staring blankly with bright yellow eyes, while acid-green drool dripping from its fangs.

Making as little movement as possible, I used my observe skill.

**[Name: Hydra] Lv.99**

**[Age: Unknown] [Race: Hydra] [Titles: The Nine headed Monster]**

**[HP: 19,240/19,240]**

**[Mana: 1,360/1,360]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 700**

**Vitality - 740**

**Dexterity - 209**

**Intelligence - 68**

**Wisdom: - 511**

**Charisma: - 0**

**Luck: - 0**

The blood drained from my face as I read the stats for the Hydra. I thought Medusa was hard. This Hydra was going to be even harder, if not impossible. Its strength alone could crush me in a single hit.

That, and its health shouldn't be so exaggerated. I can't kill this thing. What quest did I accept? Right as the thought crossed my mind, the Hydra started to breathe flames.

Jumping from the statue, I rolled as I hit the groundbreaking my fall slightly. Running towards the door, I hid behind some pillars. Wiping the sweat from my brow from the heat of the flames.

My thoughts races as I tried to come up with a way to defeat the Hydra. This was going to be impossible.

The Hydra broke through one of the pillars at my side breathing more fire in my direction. Panicking, I threw my hands out and watched in shock as a shield of ice appeared in front of me.

**\- 200 mana**

WHAT. My eyes widened as I continued to watch at the fire pounded against the ice shield. Smiling a little, I raised my other hand and tried to make a weapon. Now that I knew the Hydra could not break the ice, I was a little more confident.

After a few moments, and a few cracks in my shield, I created a long sharp spear, that looked like an icicle. It was about 6 feet long and had a sharp point that would hopefully damage the Hydra.

Checking my mana count **[Mana: 420/1,620]** I turned to stare at the spear. Minus the shield this spear cost a thousand mana.

Swallowing I waited for the Hydra to stop spewing fire and dropped the shield as soon as it did. Pulling my arm back I threw the spear and watched as it flew in the air.

I smiled watching it soar at it's designated target, the monster's chest. **\- 1,000 damage,** The Hydra screeched. While I stopped smiling as soon as I read the notification.

There was still 18,240 health left. Ducking behind another pillar, I barely managed to dodge the claws of the angry beast.

I heard a snort, and then Reika appeared from the shadows. When had she left?

Reika walked forward with her head up high and glared at the Hydra with her glowing green eye. At first, nothing happened other than the Hydra freezing in place. Then the Hydra started to turn to stone. **[Ding!]**

**_In a faraway place, Hestia watched in shock as Reika turned the Hydra to stone._ **

After a couple of seconds, the monster was completely stone. No more fire or claws of death rushing at me. Walking towards Reika I asked. "When did you learn how to use the eye?"

Somehow I don't know when Reika learned to laugh and gained an attitude. She started to laugh in her guttural voice and lifted her head while giving me a superior look.

That look practically screamed queen at me. "Alright, pretend I didn't ask," I said raising my hands in surrender.

I opened the bracelet and read the new windows.

**[Quest Completed!]**

**[Find the pearl in the Parthenon to escape the underworld!]**

**[Reward!]**

**You can escape the underworld once entering it!**

**\+ 25,000 Exp**

**...**

**You have leveled up!**

**\+ 5 stat points**

**...**

**You have leveled up!**

**\+ 5 stat points**

I fell to the floor and started to laugh. I would have died if not for Reika. After a few minutes, I stood up and rubbed Reika's head. "What a good girl you are," I said to her. Reika huffed turned her head but leaned into my touch as I pulled my hand away.

It appears that raising her intelligence did wonders to her personality.

"let's get out of here." I said, as we left. I wondered for a moment if Reika got some of the Exp for the Hydra, but put it out of my mind as we entered the car. I had more pressing matters, preferably pressing my head into a pillow.

...

One week later, I parked by the sidewalk as I finally arrived at the address Hestia had given me. It wouldn't have taken so long, but I had gotten a little distracted talking with Hestia, who appeared almost every night in the passenger seat of the car to talk.

The first night after Reika had killed the Hydra, Hestia had appeared, which had been a welcome surprise. I was fully ignoring the fact that I may or may not like Hestia more than I should. Maybe I would think more on that after the quest... or maybe not.

Entering DOA Recording Studios I was surprised to see the line of people. This looked to be your everyday office if not for the lines of faded beings waiting for something.

Walking forward I ignored it all and headed to the front desk. Now I had spoken to Hestia about what to expect, and all she said on the matter was that I needed to be prepared to pay Charon. Then laughed when I told her what I planned to do.

Naturally, I had a suspicion on what I was going to be paying but as I reached the desk I started chanting in my mind that my suspicion won't come true.

Taking a deep breath I started. "Hey, I would like to travel to the underworld," I said with a hopefully charming smile.

Charon stared at me for a moment from behind his desk then continued with whatever he was doing.

I sighed and using my acting skill brought a few tears to my eyes. "Okay, okay. I know you need this right." I said dropping a large bag of 200 drachmae. Now I would truly never give this much, but by giving a bag this big Reika could use her shadow skill to get back all 200 drachmae.

Yes, this was why Hestia laughed. My plan was to gain passage into the underworld and cheat Charon at the same time.

Charon smiled as he saw the bag and heard the clink of coins. "Please," he said with a strange smile. "Come aboard."

Opening the elevator doors Charon stepped inside while counting the drachma in the bag. Walking into the elevator I clenched my fist as I heard Charon continue to count MY drachmae.

I followed him into a boat with him staring at the gold in the bag. Was the bag cursed or something. He could at least attempt to make conversation.

I left the boat as we reached a beach not touching the river Styx while glaring at Charon as he, without a single goodbye pushed off the beach.

With Charon barely in sight, I started the plan. "Now Reika," I ordered.

Somehow managing a grin Reika used her shadow manipulation had all 200 drachmae appear on the floor of the underworld.

Smiling I grabbed all the drachmae and put it into the backpack I got from Ares. I had grabbed it as an explanation for the drachmae.

I took a step forward and stumbled as I felt something odd happen. It felt as if the backpack had gained a lot of weight in a few seconds.

Shrugging it off my shoulders I checked my drachmae inside panicking slightly. It had been in the hands of Charon. Who knows if he could take back the money somehow.

I froze as I saw what I assumed to be Zeus's lightning bolt laying among the golden drachmae. How did it get in here?

I zipped up the bag and swung it on my shoulders in a hurry as I spotted in the corner of my eye Charon coming back on his boat. He so knows.

Running in the other direction I hid in the shadows after a few minutes, activating my presence and stealth skill. I was not going to get caught!

I hid for an unknown amount of time. Only breathing easier once I was sure the Charon was not looking for me.

Now I a little more relaxed I gazed at the... thing in my backpack. I was speechless finding the lightning bolt in my bag. Although finding it here does point the arrow to Ares. I sighed if it is Ares and I point that out. Well, I better be prepared for the rest of the camp to hate me too. (Ares cabin.)

Coming out of the shadows but not turning off my skills I thought on what to do. I could continue heading to Hades despite knowing he was not the thief. Or I could use the pearl and leave now with none the wiser.

As I thought over my choices a third choice appeared. A monster or some sort of skeleton appeared from a purple mist with a sword and shield and an iron helmet. following him came more skeletons.

Smiling I checked my time limit **[115 hours]**. I had the bolt, I had an escape route. All I had to do was crush the pearl and appear by the empire state building and head to Olympus to give Zeus the bolt.

Taking a step back in the shadows I used the observe skill on these skeletons. I might as well use my time to level up.

**[Name: Skeleton] Lv.20**

**[Age: Unknown] [Race: Skeleton] [Titles: Undead]**

**[HP: 1,200/1,200]**

**[Mana: None]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 80**

**Vitality - 48**

**Dexterity - 70**

**Intelligence - 1**

**Wisdom: - 1**

**Charisma: - 0**

**Luck: - 5**

Smirking I grabbed my throwing daggers. Three, four daggers and one would be down for the count. Walking slowly in the shadows I made my way to the side of the skeletons. Although these monsters had only one in the intelligence stat it didn't mean I could be careless.

Holding a dagger I pulled my arm back and threw it at the side of an unarmored skeleton's head.

**-430 HP!**

Frowning a little I threw the other two.

**-430 HP!**

**-790 HP! Critical Strike!**

**\+ 150 Exp**

Hmm... I hummed. The Exp was pretty good, much better than hellhounds. For the next few minutes, I killed about a dozen skeletons collecting my knives as they collapsed into a pile of bones.

After I had finished I had gotten almost 2,000 Exp. Not bad but I wanted to gain more. For a split second I thought about using the pearl then shook my head and continued into the mist the skeletons had come out of.

...

I felt like screaming as I again came across a rock I had seen at least five times since I entered the mist. I had been walking for the past couple of hours searching for more skeletons. Sure I had come across one or two. But other than that, nothing.

Taking a step forward I threw my hands forward in frustration as I found the same rock for the sixth time. My ice element flew from my hand and smashed into the rock revealing a hole in the ground.

Happy to have finally seen something different I walked closer. Peeking inside I saw nothing but darkness.

I was preparing to throw one of my daggers and see how far it would reach when a hand made of bones appeared on the rock of the floor. A skeleton was climbing out of the hole. Smiling a little I hid in the mist watching as more and more skeletons came out.

After a few minutes, my smile started to shrink. They were still coming. I counted at least two dozen and more lifting themselves out of the hole.

Walking forward quickly I started kicking some of the skeletons back in. I heard their bodies slam into the rock and other skeletons. Ignoring the notifications for Exp I started to slash at the skeletons at the top already.

I felt warm blood flow down my arm, a sword cut from one of the skeletons. Spinning around I broke the legs of the skeleton causing it to fall to the floor. Grabbing two skeletons by the arms I threw them back into the hole.

After a few more minutes I managed to kill the skeletons that reached the top and was now kicking the ones attempting to climb up.

Checking the timer I saw that 2 hours had passed since I had started fighting. Closing my eyes I concentrated and thrust out my arms blasting the skeletons down with the ice element.

**\+ 150 Exp**

**\+ 150 Exp**

**\+ 150 Exp**

**\+ 150 Exp**

**\+ 52 more notifications**

I was shocked. How many skeletons were there? Creating a large ball of ice slightly smaller than the hole. I threw it inside. I heard the ball scraping against the walls and the sound of bones being smashed.

**\+ 150 Exp**

**\+ 150 Exp**

**\+ 150 Exp**

**...**

10 minutes later and the Exp notifications were finally coming to an end.

**[Ding!], [Ding!]**

**\+ 150 Exp**

**\+ 150 Exp**

**\+ 150 Exp**

I shook my head chuckling slightly. How many skeletons had there really been down there? As a precaution, I made an Ice shielding covering the entrance to the skeleton's hole.

I grinned as I saw the notification. Counting the Exp I had all together gotten 31,000 Exp. Enough to level up twice.

**You have leveled up!**

**\+ 5 stat points**

**...**

**You have leveled up!**

**\+ 5 stat points**

Turning around I prepared to head back and see what else I could find then paused. I had gotten so caught up in finding skeletons that I could now not remember the way back.

I checked the clock and saw that I had **[109 hours]** left. Way too much time. Holding my hand out I closed my eyes and chose a random direction. Who knows maybe I would get lucky.

...

Three days later and all that had made me not take out the pearl and crush it was the fact that nothing was the same. Unlike before, I was not walking in circles. So with that in mind, I continued to walk through the mist, hoping for a change.

A few more hours later and I was done. I had wasted my time searching through the mist in the underworld. I mean really. How large was this place anyway?

Opening my items I grabbed the pearl. I had spoken to Hestia almost a week ago on how to use this. All I had to do was crush it under my foot. Tossing it on the ground I prepared to crush it.

Before I could the pearl started to roll away. Scrambling forward I tried to grab the pearl. That was my only way out of the underworld.

The pearl bounced once then continued to roll this time picking up more speed. Leaping forward I grabbed the pearl falling onto my side as I did so.

Bringing the pearl to my face I checked for any scratches or any other marks. I could feel my heart stop for a moment as I spotted a small crack going along one side of the pearl. This better still work, I thought to myself as I stood up.

I was about to use the pearl when I caught sight of something laying on the floor. It was a skeleton. Bringing out my dagger I prepared to fight then stopped. This body was different. For one, it wasn't moving.

Holding my hand out I touched it. And watched as the skeleton turned to dust, leaving behind a glowing book. Picking it up I used the observe skill.

**[Raven]**

**[You may transform into a raven] - Cost 2,000 mana**

**[Learn]**

Clicking yes I felt the knowledge settle in my mind.

**[You have learned a new skill]**

**Transformation Lv-1 (0%) [Raven] - Cost 2,000 mana**

I sighed as I stood up. This was an interesting skill, but with my mana count and current level. It would be a long time before I could use this skill. Unless I used my stat points of course.

Taking the pearl I placed it down on the floor. Crushing it under my feet while thinking of the empire state building.

There was a swirl of green/blue mist, then I felt as if I was falling. After a few moments, I appeared... in central park?

This was the place where I had first found the bracelet. Why was I here?

Hearing the sound of a loud engine, I hid in one of the trees, very glad that I had not turned off my prescense skill.

I froze in place as I saw Ares on his bike entering the park. Here was the god that had given me the backpack, which somehow housed the lightning bolt.

I sat there hidden in the tree not knowing what to do. I couldn't fight a god. I couldn't even see what stats they had.

After a few moments of watching Ares look through the park growling. I grabbed my phone and texted Hestia. Maybe she would have an idea?

_To Hestia: *Hey Hestia, I need some help here!*_

_To Percy: *What do you need Percy?*_

_To Hestia:*So I have the lightning bolt. The only problem is the thief wasn't Hades.*_

_To Percy: *I'm glad you found it. Now my brother will stop this ridiculous war. Who took it?*_

_To Hestia: *Ares! Although I don't know how a god stole it*_

_To Percy: *I...see. That is... unexpected. And he most likely used a demigod to steal it. No god can take another's weapon of power.*_

_To Hestia: *That's interesting and all, but he's here in central park with me. He seems to be looking for something, which I hope isn't me.*_

_To Percy: * Don't fight him. I don't mean to insult you, and I have seen some of your fights. But Ares is a god! You'll be killed!*_

_To Hestia: *Don't worry, I have no plans on fighting him. I just want to reach Olympus and return this bolt already!*_

_To Percy: *Hmm... I am not sure how you can get out of there other than using your... strange ability to avoid my senses. But if you can, reach the empire state building and come to Olympus. I have a way to prove Ares is the thief.*_

I was about to reply when I heard Ares start to yell. "I KNOW YOUR HERE DEMIGOD!"

_To Hestia: *Ok*_

Sending a quick reply I moved farther away from Ares. I would have loved to know how I was going to show up here in the first place. But I needed to leave.

Sliding the backpack on my shoulders I hid in the shadows of another tree. I heard the sound of Ares bike, then saw him riding towards me.

I was about to move when a thought occurred to me. He only moved when I did. How did he know?

Stepping off his bike Ares started walking around yelling for me to come out and hand over the bolt. Yet more proof he knew it was in the bag.

Staying put I turned to look at my bag. This was given to me by Ares. It wasn't so much of a stretch to think he did something to be able to find it. Using my bracelet hand I put the bag in with the rest of my items.

Ares' head snapped up and he spun around scanning over the area. It appears I was right. The bag did have something to do with him finding me. Although it looked as if he still somehow knew where the bag was.

I waited for the next few minutes. But Ares continued to look over the area. It was as if he was a robot, doing the same thing over and over again.

I couldn't believe it. One move to another tree and I would be spotted. I thought of asking Reika to teleport us. But with Ares on his bike over there, no matter how far Reika traveled he would always find them.

Reika growled in agreement at my train of thought... Since when could she read my mind? Shaking my head I pushed it to the back of my mind. I could think about that later, and why it never occurred to me.

Opening my status I looked for anything that might help and stopped as I saw my stat points. I scrolled quickly and looked at my transformation skill. I had 20 stat points. And 81 in intelligence already. Maybe...

I dumped all my free stat points in intelligence. I now had 101 in intelligence. And as for mana, I pulled that window up.

**[Mana: 2,020/2,020] (Mana Regen 7 per min)**

I barely had enough. Smiling now that I had a plan I prepared to use my new skill. **[Ding!]** Frowning in confusion I checked the notification.

**[For having more than 100 stat points in intelligence, new perk gained]**

**Mana Accumulator Lv.1 [You love gaining mana, what you have is a meager amount compared to what you want!]**

**\+ 10% to Intelligence**

After reading the text I opened the mana window again.

**[Mana: 2,220/2,220] (Mana Regen 7 per min)**

I now had 200 hundred more mana than before. I stared at the bracelet for a split second then used the transformation skill. I couldn't be wasting any more time.

At first, I thought nothing happened. I mean I expected something painful or something. All the happened was the world was growing bigger... Oh. I shrunk.

Swinging my head around I saw my view had shifted. I was now seeing the branch I was on with more narrowed eyes.

Spreading my wings out I attempted to fly. It failed spectacularly. I jumped in the air and fell into the bushes below me. With both wings flailing about.

After a few minutes of my wings catching on almost everything, I left the bush. Turning my head much farther than I could as a human. I spotted Ares with my improved eyesight, walking towards his bike.

Taking a glance at my wings I thought on how to fly. Then face-palmed with my wing as I realized I knew how. The knowledge like with the skill books was already in my head.

Lifting my wings I beat them against the wind lifting myself into the air. As I soared higher I heard Ares turning on his bike and racing out of the park. I frowned, or at least I did in my mind. He might follow me all the way to Olympus.

Landing on the roof of an apartment complex. I looked at the windows. There I was a dark black raven with, I snorted. Purple eyes.

Looking at my legs, I saw no bracelet but, I remembered the mirror. I lifted my leg and bent my head to look at it. There it was, smaller than when I was human, but it still there.

Using my legs and beak, I bent my body and activated the bracelet. Using my beak I scrolled through to the item section and took the bag out. Almost inaudibly, I heard the door downstair slam and heavy footsteps. Ares, that was fast.

Going inside the bag I grabbed the lightning bolt and placed it in the bracelet. The drachma had vanished into the bracelet the moment I put the bag in it.

Hopping out of the bag I flew onto the ledge of the building. I wanted to see what Ares would do.

Ares broke the door off its hinges as he walked onto the roof. I would say he was a little more than angry.

Spotting the bag he rushed over. Picking it up he looked inside for a full minute. Then in a rage, he threw the bag against the side of the concrete building. Catching the bag on fire and cracking the concrete.

Thanks for the warning Hestia, I thought gratefully. It was all I could think of after seeing that scene.

Spreading my wings I pushed myself off the ground and headed for the empire state building. I only had a few hours left on the clock.

...

Reaching the top of the empire state building I turned back into a human. I rolled my shoulders feeling the stiffness in them. I had spent way too long as a bird.

Taking a look around I saw an elevator which I assume is the entrance to Olympus Hestia mentioned during one of our talks.

Walking forwards I pressed the button while stopping my presence skill and waited for it to open as I messaged Hestia.

_To Hestia: *At the elevator*_

_To Percy: *Good, once inside press the button for the 300th floor.*_

_To Hestia: *Got it.*_

Entering the elevator I did as she said and pressed the button for the 300th floor. I felt the elevator move for a minute, then there was a flash of white light.

I waited for a moment as the doors slid open and smiled as I saw what was in front of me. Yes, I could see Olympus and it looked amazing.

But what made me smile wasn't Olympus, but Hestia, who was waiting in front of the elevator, looking down at her phone with an impatient look on her face.

* * *

 

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.30 Exp 5,426/17,000**

**[Age: 16] [Race: demigod] [Title: Monster Hunter] [Companion: Reika]**

**[HP: 1,750/1,750] (Health Regen: 7.4 per min)**

**[Stamina: 943/943] (Stamina Regen 13 per min)**

**[Mana: 2,220/2,220] (Mana Regen 7 per min)**

**[Affinity - Ice]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 60**

**Vitality - 59**

**Dexterity - 70**

**Intelligence - 111**

**Wisdom - 70**

**Charisma - 50**

**Luck - 100**

**Stat Points - 0**

**[Skills]**

**Transformation Lv-1 (10%) [Raven] - Cost 2,000 mana**

**Stealth Lv-1 (93%) + 20% stealth when in shadows**

**Acting Lv-2 (99%)**

**Lying Lv-2 (42%)**

**Presence Lv-8 (9%) [Passive]**

**Tracking Lv-4 (98%)**

**Dagger Advanced beginner Lv-3 (74%) [You deal 17% more damage when using daggers]**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (4%)**

**Observe Lv-9 (92%)**

**Running Lv-8 (91%)**

**Cooking Lv-5 (61%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2 (32%)**

**Skill Points - 1**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Ice Manipulation Lv-21/100 (65%) Proficiency level (25%)**

**Shadow Manipulation Lv-1 (0%) Proficiency level (0%) [Partially sealed]**

**[Light - Sealed]**

**[Darkness - Sealed]**

**[Void - Sealed]**

**Special Ability Points - 0**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-14 [You take 28% less damage from physical attacks]**

**Mental Resistance Lv. 2 [You are 20% more resistant to mental attacks]**

**Mana Accumulator Lv.1 [You love gaining mana, what you have is a meager amount compared to what you want!] + 10% to Intelligence**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**Ice resistance Lv- [Unknown]**

**[Items]**

**Credit Card, 24 Celestial bronze knives, Healing Potion x2, Car keys,**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 30/100**

**Chiron - 24/100**

**Reika - 99/100**

**Annabeth - -23/100**

**Clarisse - 11/100**

**[Romance] ♥**

**Hestia 130/1,000 ♥**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 6%**

**demigod reputation -23% [You are disliked by most demigods]**

**Monster reputation 14% [Monsters are now slightly cautious in your presence. Does not include companions.]**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $362,193**

**Drachma: 1,410**

* * *

 

**[The Q Files]**

_One of the many appeals and needs of fanfiction to make it good is a sense of empathy. Whenever someone writes, the should make the reader feel like the character, or you want to be LIKE the character. One of the many appeals of this fanfiction, is you can see Percy not as a badass, but as a person, who has his doubts. The author is incredibly good and making him feel mortal, especially with that last bit, about being scared to take on Ares._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For those wondering, I made the backpack only get the bolt when Percy entered the underworld. No, using the backpack as a sheath.)
> 
> (Now, writing this chapter for me was chaos. I didn't have a plan or idea really and just wrote. How was it?)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the delay, I've been fairly busy these past few weeks. Also I went with LordMatthaios comment, Host of Kronos title.)
> 
> *Enjoy* = someone texting!
> 
> (Thanks to my beta reader Qwityboy!)

 

"Got it," stated Hestia, with a huff. "Was that really the best you could do?" She asked as we walked through Olympus.

I felt my lips twitch. I maybe could have worded that better. Or at least added an extra message to it. But watching Hestia complain about it as we walked was making it difficult to keep a straight face.

Seeming to sense my amusement, Hestia snapped her head towards me and grabbed my shoulder. The teleporting was a little disorienting but overall an okay experience. It felt a little like when I used the pearl to leave the underworld. Warmer though.

Taking a look around I noticed that I was in a large spacious room with a fireplace, white leather couches, tables, and a tv on the wall.

"This is my living room," said Hestia as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Where are we," I asked curiously.

"My palace on Olympus," said Hestia as she watched me. She watched me for a few moments as I took in my surroundings then started speaking.

"We have some time before you need to return the lightning bolt," said Hestia gesturing me to sit down. "And I would like to talk about how to prove Ares was the thief," she said as she waved her hand.

A fried chicken sandwich appeared in both our hands.

"I figured you would be hungry," mumbled Hestia while looking away at her own sandwich.

"So, what's the plan?" I questioned, as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Well for one, I won't be going in the throne room with you." Hestia said as she ate.

"Hmm..." I hummed. "Any particular reason?" I asked with a raised brow.

"I...no longer have a seat there. I had given it up for Dionysus. I of course could sit next to the hearth in the throne room, but..." she trailed off.

"What?" I questioned.

"It was boring. I have been invisible to them for the past couple of centuries, and there are never any new topics other than some gossip. Not only that. All anyone ever does is argue. I swear they're worse than children." ranted Hestia as she paced angrily around the room, food forgotten.

"That bad huh." I winced.

Hestia sat back down with a huff saying. "Most of the meetings are about which woman Zeus cheated on Hera with."

"I... see." I awkwardly reply. That was not what I thought gods would converse about.

Hestia smirked at me for a moment then continued. "Enough about that, Once you go into the throne room all you have to do is swear on the Styx that Ares gave you the bolt and you are not the thief."

I stare at her blankly for a moment. "That's it."

"Yes," said Hestia as she nodded her head.

"Then why did we come here?" I asked her.

"No reason." Hestia said quickly, looking away. "Besides, the bolt is due within the next 10 minutes, We need to get going." she said as she stood up.

Sighing I stood up.  _Here we go again._ I thought, as she was Putting her hand on my shoulder, and teleported us to the doors of the throne room.

"See ya at camp half-blood, Percy." Hestia said, then flamed away.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the massive doors and stepped inside.

The first thing I noticed was how large everything was, and the noise. The gods were in there giant form yelling at each other.

The man in the middle sneered at the one to his side. "Well, brother. It appears that your son has failed to return the bolt."

The man who I am assuming is Poseidon form that remark said. "He WILL be here." While slamming his trident on the ground.

My presence skill was not activated, so they just haven't seen me, or they were ignoring me. Tuning out there argument I thought on how I could get their attention. I could of course yell. But that is not something I wanted to do unless the timer had one minute remaining.

Opening my inventory, I checked on what I had that was loud or attracted attention. I stared at the item in my inventory, then at the gods. Sure why not.

Grabbing the lightning bolt, I swung it around my head. I thought about slamming it on the ground, but I was not sure how much if any damage it would do.

As I looked at the lightning bolt, I noticed how the blue seemed to change tinge a little when I swung it. That and the sound was interesting, kinda like a crackley lightsaber. After a minute of swinging it around, I heard someone clear their throat.

Sighing, I stopped and took a glance around the room. And saw all the gods staring at me. Some had looks of amusement, while others looked emotionless.

"Glad I got your attention." I said in a bored voice. Naturally, I knew that I had forgotten about them, but they didn't have to know that.

I heard someone choke on there breath and some glance at each other. I really needed to find out their names. Then I caught a glance of my arm. I had a bracelet. Keeping my face blank, I walked towards the throne in the middle while using observe.

**[Name: Zeus] Lv.?**

That's it. I almost lost my footing as I read the window. This was the least amount of information I had ever gotten. Was it like this for all the gods? After talking to Hestia, I am going to use it on her. I don't know why I haven't already.

One of the gods at Zeus's side opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"So, here's the bolt. I said as I spread out my arms. "What do I do? toss it to you?"

Zeus held out his hand and spat out. "I'm glad you've come to your senses." His lips curled. "Thief."

I shrugged while trying to ignore the eyes staring at my tattoos. "Not the thief." Then I tossed the bolt to him.

"What!?" snapped Zeus as he caught it.

"Peace, brother." said the man to his left.

Observe skill time.

**[Name: Poseidon] Lv.?**

So... This was my dad and the same amount of information as Zeus. Not what I was expecting. Shorts and a t-shirt. Taking a glance down I looked at my black jeans, tank, and leather v-jacket. Could not be wearing more different clothes.

"He claims to not be the thief, yet had the bolt." said Zeus, narrowing his eyes. "And you still claim him, A child whom you sired against our sacred oath."

"I have admitted my wrongdoing." Poseidon said. "Now I would hear him speak."

Wrongdoing is what he sees me as. Whatever relationship we could have had is pretty much ruined at this point... On second thought, I never actually planned on getting to know him in the first place.

Zeus grumbled. "The boy's lucky he never dared to fly in my domain."

...What? How does he not know I flew in the air as a bird. I mentally shook my head, no use worrying about it.

"Tell us what happened,  _boy_ , and then I shall decide whether to throw you off Olympus or not." said Zeus.

I was thinking about how to start when Poseidon spoke, calling him dad would be weird.

"Address Lord Zeus, boy." Poseidon told me. "Tell him your story."

Boy, really. I have a name, which  _no one seems to want to use_. I hid a smirk with my hand and started my... story.

"Not much to tell. Ares gave me the bolt as I was heading to California and here I am." I paused as I saw their faces and other gods leaning forward and said. "I swear on the Styx." Thunder rumbled outside of the throne room.

Technically that is what happened. Ares did give me the bolt. I just didn't know it till I got into the underworld. They don't need to know that though.

[Ding!] Hearing the notification I brushed my hand over the bracelet.

**[Quest Completed!]**

**[Retrieve Zeus's symbol of power]**

**[Reward]**

**\+ 100,000 Exp**

**[Special ability aquired] - Cheshire**

**...**

**[Quest Completed!]**

**[Alone at last]**

**[Reward]**

**[Double rewards!]**

**\+ 100,000 Exp**

**[Error, Error, can not double special ability reward]**

**[Scanning... Fix found]**

**\+ 1 special ability point [Restriction - Cheshire ability only]**

I was very glad that the screen freezes time at this moment.

**[Acting level up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You have leveled up!]**

**[You are now level lv.39]**

Scrolling back up I clicked the Cheshire ability.

**[You can fade from view]**

**Cheshire Lv-1/? (0%) - cost 50 mana per sec.**

I smirked a little. If I can use this mixed with the presence skill... I have no clue what I'll do with it.

Closing the window, I watched as the gods turned to Ares. Only to find the seat empty.

"I sense the boy tells the truth." said Zeus as he stood up. "This meeting is closed. It seems I need to have a chat with my son." Zeus paused then turned to me.

"To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live." Zeus waved his hand and said. "You may go." Then in a strike of lightning, flashed out.

I clenched my fist. After all that. The quest and everything else. I was treated as if I was some sort of dog. Sent to retrieve an item, then once done, sent away.

Taking a deep breath, I turned and started to walk away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the gods glaring at me. I used to observe.

**[Name: Apollo] Lv.?**

Oh. That's right. I had killed his son. Accident or not, I had a feeling he did not like me.

Continuing my walk, I thought about all that had happened while Ignoring the other gods flashing away. I was so lost in thought, I hadn't noticed that I had seen the gods in their true form and didn't turn to dust.

"Wait, Percy," called Poseidon.

I stopped and slowly turned to face my... father.

"Your uncle." Poseidon sighed, "has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater."

I kept my mouth shut not knowing why he was telling me this. There was a bit of awkward silence before he spoke again.

"I..I am sorry about your mother, Percy." Poseidon sighed. "She was a queen amongst women."

My face didn't change. I nodded my head, turned back and walked away. I heard him splash away as I pushed open the doors.

...

I took a deep breath of air as I exited the elevator. I was standing at the top of the empire state building. I thought of going to the bottom and calling a cab, but ultimately, I decided against it. My reason being that I wanted to test out being a raven. This time preferably without a threat to my life.

**\- 2,000 mana**

Activating the transformation skill, I turned into a raven again. After I regained my balance, I beat my wings and took off into the air. Camp half-blood here I come.

...

I landed on the roof of the Poseidon cabin. Though unlike the Hermes cabin, I had stayed inside of this one. Canceling the transformation, I opened the shop and grabbed a sandwich to eat. I had been flying for the past couple of hours. Unfortunately, I had needed to land a couple of times to regain my stamina, but other than that the flight was quite peaceful.

Sitting down I looked up and stared at the stars. It was so peaceful tonight. It was odd, after going on the chaotic quest. To just be sitting down and stargazing.

I heard a impatient growl in my mind, and smiled. "Alright Reika, go ahead and explore. Just make sure you aren't seen."

There was a blur of shadow, and then I felt Reika's presence leave my mind. Shaking my head from the strange sensation, I then stood up and stretched. I think it's about time Hestia knew the truth. About everything.

Jumping down from the roof, I headed over to the lit campfire that Hestia almost always sat at. Sure enough, there she was.

"Hey," I said to her as I sat down on the log.

"Hey yourself." replied Hestia, a sarcastic smile lighting up her face. "So…?" she trailed off.

"The meeting went fine," I told her. I then went on to explain what had gone on in the throne room.

"Hmm" she hummed. "That's about what I expected.” She sighed

I turned, and stared at the fire, watching as it crackled. Now came the conversation I both did and did not want to discuss. This would be much easier if I did not realize during my trip that I liked Hestia.

I glanced at her, and saw her watching me with a patient look on her face. I smiled a little. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

I started to tell Hestia everything. "It all started a little over a year ago. I had just been expelled and went to the park..."

...

I was staring at the glowing embers of the fire. I had been speaking for the past couple of hours, not leaving out any details that I could remember. Hestia for the past couple minutes was silent. She appeared deep in thought.

After another five minutes, Hestia started to speak.

"I believe you." was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at her. I was relieved she believed me. But I thought she might need some convincing.

"The things I've seen you do, not to mention your change of element. The bracelet of yours would explain it." She elaborated after seeing my look.

"Do you know anything about it?" I asked her. Half of me hoped she did, while the other hoped she didn't.

Hestia shook her head. "Nothing whatsoever. Hephaestus may have forged the physical part of the bracelet. But I doubt he could make it into some sort of leveling system for skills and other abilities."

I wonder who could have done it then? I was distracted from my thoughts, when Hestia shifted from her log and turned to face me more directly.

"So... what's our relationship points at?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

My mind drew a blank. To her question and relationship status. I had not checked that thing in ages. Not only that, why was she asking? on second thought, How does she know in the first place?

"You mentioned that there was a status of some sort for friendships." Hestia paused then smiled. "It's not too big of a stretch to believe that there is one for potential..." she trailed off with a frown. "I can't think of a name."

"In the status window, it's just titled romance," I tell her confirming her guess.

"Potential romance then." she finished. "Though that's an odd name for a title."

I fully agreed with her.

"Well, no use beating around the bush. So before you check how many points we have. I'll just come out and say it." Hestia blushed a little as she continued. "I like you, Percy."

This was not how I imagined the night would turn out.I think my mind went into shock just now. I was pulled out of it when I felt a warm feeling come over me. Hestia actually liked me.

"I like you too." I reply to her, a warm smile on my face. Hestia was most likely going to be the only person to ever see me like this.

After saying that, a gem on the bracelet caught my attention. It was glowing red. Brushing against it, I read the text that appeared before my eyes.

**[Quest alert!]**

**[Find a way to break Hestia's oath to the Styx]**

**[Time limit - Eternity]**

**[Reward]**

**[A ring to propose to Hestia with]**

**The ring will be made of Error, Error - Level, not sufficient]**

I closed the window immediately. It was WAY too soon to even think about marriage. Not only that, we weren't even together... yet.

"Something on your mind?" asked Hestia anxiously.

"Nothing to worry about." I told her, a blush forming on my face. I was not going to tell her about the quest I had gotten for a long time. Maybe after it was completed... I trailed off in thought.

Opening the Bracelet again I clicked the romance status. Time to see what are points were.

**[Romance] ♥**

**Hestia 210/1,000 ♥**

"210," I muttered to myself. That had not been what I was expecting. When did it get so high? Closing It, I turned to Hestia and told her what it was.

"Really," she said with a small smirk. "Interesting."

"What is?" I asked curiously. What made it interesting.

"Because Percy. We both like each other and the romance points are only at 210 out of a 1,000." She paused here and lit the dying fire. "It makes me very curious as to what it will be like when we hit a thousand points."

"True," I said fully agreeing with her. I glanced up at the sky and froze. Was that the sun rising. How long had we been talking?

Hestia looked over to where I was staring. "This was our longest talk yet."

"It sure was." I said with a yawn.

"Head on over to bed Percy. You need to rest, then speak to Chiron tomorrow about your quest. Since I know you didn't do that today." said Hestia as she stood up.

"I know." I told her, standing up. I leaned over slightly and kissed her cheek, then started to walk to my cabin.

I had a long day ahead of me.

...

A loud knocking noise woke me up from my sleep. Slowly sitting up, I turned my head in the direction of the noise. It was coming from the door. Getting out of my bed, I checked the clock. It was 2 in the afternoon.

Slipping on my jacket, I headed for the door. Opening it, I saw it was Chiron.

"You know, I was just heading over to see you." I told him. Which technically I was going too when I had woken up.

"We need to discuss some things, Percy." said Chiron.

"About the quest?" I asked him. I couldn't think of anything else.

"No, no need. I've spoken to some of the gods about that. No, what I want to discuss with you is if you'll be staying at camp year round or not." asked Chiron.

That had not been what I was expecting. Not only that,but which gods told him about the quest? "How long do I have to decide?" I question. It was better to keep my options open for the time being.

"Till the end of summer or the next two months, if you will." replied Chiron.

"Is that all?" I ask. I did not want to spend the rest of the afternoon talking. Unless Hestia was involved, of course.

Chiron sighed. "I wanted to leave this here with you." he said as he pulled out riptide in pen form. "I know you said you prefer daggers. But I would still like you to have this."

I stared at him for a moment then nodded my head. "Alright." I said as I grabbed the pen. The weight of the pen felt oddly comfortable in my hand.

"Well, I have demigods to train. Come inform me of your decision when you are ready." Said Chiron with a smile. Then he turned and walk away.

I placed the pen in my pocket then thought about what I was going to do today. There was so much I could do. I could train my skills, try raising my stats, maybe even train my abilities... I trailed off in thought. Didn't I just get a new special ability?

Heading into the bathroom, I decided to test my Cheshire ability. Staring into the mirror, I attempted to activate it. After a couple of seconds, I saw my arms begin to disappear. Then my legs. Body, and finally my head.

I waited and counted how long I could stay invisible for. Forty-four seconds. That was how long I lasted. Once the time was up my body popped right back into existence.

I thought about raising my intelligence stat, and in turn, raising my mana count, but decided against it. There were plenty of other stats that needed to be raised.

Turning around, I exited the bathroom and put on my shoes. It was time to head for the training grounds.

...

I laid down on the beach as I waited for my mana to recover. I had tried to go to the training grounds hours before, but there had been far too many people training. So I went to the beach and decided to practice my control over my ice element.

Scratching my head, my fingers brushed against my earring. As I held the daggers in my hands, an idea started to form in my mind. What if I could make an ice dagger?

Putting my daggers away I held out my hands and focused on forming a dagger. I watched as the ice floated above my hands starting to create a shape. After a few more minutes the ice started to look like a short stick with a wider handle at the bottom. Then it shattered.

Sighing I tried again. This time with my eyes closed. I was attempting to create an exact copy of my transformable daggers.

**[Ding!]** After a few minutes I heard a notification sound. Opening my eyes, I saw a beautiful crystal blue dagger in the palm of my hand. Running my hand over the blade, I felt for any imperfections or cracks in the ice. So far so good.

Standing up I held the dagger out in front of me. Time to see how strong it is. Taking one of the daggers from my pocket, I raised my arm and slammed the blade into the ice dagger. Surprisingly the ice only cracked. I had been expecting it to shatter.

Raising my arms, I hit the blade again. Sure enough on the second hit, it shattered. Better than the first dagger that's for sure.

Opening the bracelet. I checked what the notification had been about.

**[Subskill discovered!]**

**Dagger creation Lv-1 (0%) - Cost 100 mana**

**[You can create weapons and other items from certain elements]**

I raised an eyebrow at the text. This was interesting. Going by the description, daggers were not the only things I could create.

Closing the window, I made another dagger. I only had a few hours to level up this skill. Then I would be meeting up with Hestia at the campfire.

...

"Hey, Hestia." I greeted as I sat down next to her on the log.

"Hello, Percy." replied Hestia with a warm smile.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked her.

Hestia's smile widens. "Making smores!" she says as she pulled out a bag of marshmallows, crackers, and chocolate.

...

I laid down on my bed in the Poseidon cabin, I decided to kill some time exploring the settings in the bracelet. They had first appeared when I had gotten Reika as a companion.

Scrolling through I checked for things I could change. So far the only option was whether to have level ups appear for skills and my actual level, without a sound or touching the bracelet. They would just show up in the top left of my vision. I switched that on.

Closing the bracelet, I attempted to fall asleep. It didn't work. Checking the clock, I read the numbers, it was three at night.

Groaning I rolled out of bed and took a glance around the room. There had to be something I could do.

My eyes stopped on a glowing green package. I don't know how I missed it before. Walking towards it I picked it up. It was a small square box, with what looked to be glowing green runes. I prepared to open it then thought better of it. Who knows what is in here. I activated the observe skill.

**[Gift from... Unknown]**

**[Insifficuient level!]**

**[Can not open before reaching level 100]**

I placed the box in the bracelet. Hopefully, I could reach level 100 soon. I was curious, who sent this to me and what could be in it.

Taking another look around the room, I made sure to not overlook any more... mysterious packages.

I yawned, why was I tired? I wasn't a few minutes ago. I looked at the clock and froze. It was five-thirty in the morning. Two and a half hours had passed in what felt like a few minutes. I thought back to the box, what was that?

Deciding to think more on it another time I headed for bed.

...

The next day, after training my dagger creation skill some more, it was now level 2. I headed for the campfire that was pretty much become the designated meeting place for me and Hestia.

As I got there, I noticed immediately that while the campfire was lit, Hestia was nowhere to be found. Actually, there had been a lot of people missing today. While coming over here, I passed the pavilion. It was strangely empty.

I felt my phone vibrate. Pulling it out I read the text form, Hestia.

_To Percy: *Where are you? The fireworks are about to start!*_

_To Hestia: *Fireworks?*_

_To Percy: *Really Percy? I knew you were training your new skill but did you forget that today is the fourth of July.*_

_To Hestia: *That's today? Where is it at?*_

_To Percy: *Down at the beach. I've made a campfire down here.*_

_To Hestia: *I'll be there soon.*_

I chuckled as I put the phone away. Of course, she made a campfire. I was about to run over there when an idea occurred to me. Why should I run when I could use my transformation skill.

Transforming into a raven, I flew in the direction of the beach searching for Hestia. A few minutes later I found her by herself at the far end of the beach.

I landed and changed back into a human, grinning.

Hestia patted the sand next to her.

"Do you come here every year?" I ask her curiously as I sit down.

Hestia shook her head. "No, I don’t." Then she smiled. "But since you're here, I thought it would be a fun event to attend."

"So, what do they do?" I asked her as I pointed at the Hephaestus kids loading onto a barge.

"They are going to sail over there." replied Hestia pointing out to an area in the middle of the water. "Then, they will light fireworks that they made."

"They made fireworks?" I ask with a raised brow.

Hestia nodded. "Apparently this year there are going to be moving warriors fighting it out in the sky."

"How did they manage to create that?" I ask her surprised.

"I... Actually, I don't know." said Hestia surprised.

I started to laugh. "And you've seen this how many times now?" I ask her.

"Only a few times," replied Hestia.

"What now?" I ask.

"Now, we wait for the show to start." said Hestia as she laid down on the sand.

"Alright then." I said, as I sat down and joined her.

...

_Wow_. Was my first thought once the fireworks finished. Seeing hundreds of spartan warriors fight a battle was incredible.

I turned to Hestia who was watching me with amusement written all over her face.

"How was it?" she asked.

"Amazing." was all I could manage.

She burst out laughing. "I figured you would like it." Hestia said after she calmed down a little.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I need to get my sleep tonight." I told her, as I stood up.

Hestia quickly stood up and smirked a little.

"What is it?" I ask her a little confused.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting payback for last night," she said.

I thought back to yesterday. What had I done?

She leaned over kissed my cheek and flamed away.

"Oh." I mutter stunned. Then started to chuckle, that's what she meant. Activating my skill, I turned into a raven and flew away. Tomorrow I start training my Cheshire ability.

**_Two weeks later_ **

I had been training a variety of skills and stats while focusing a bit more Cheshire ability. These past two weeks had been quite peaceful with no interruptions. And so far everything was going well.

Hestia and I talked by the campfire almost every night. Learning more and more about each other. While the demigods have not been bothering me in the slightest. So the weeks have been seemingly pretty good. Or they would have been good, if I could stop worrying about Reika.

She had been missing for the past two weeks. At first, I had thought she was just hunting and would return soon, but now two weeks later and not a growl. It had me growing more worried by the day.

Exiting the Poseidon cabin, I headed in the direction of the woods. I was tired of waiting and am now going to search for Reika instead of waiting for her to come to me.

As I entered the woods, I got a text from Hestia.

_To Percy: *Morning Percy! More training today?*_

_To Hestia: *No, I'm searching for Reika.*_

_To Percy: *She still hasn't returned*_

_To Hestia: *No.*_

_To Percy: *I'll be right there.*_

I smiled at the message. It would be nice to have help. And Hestia was currently the only one I trusted to even know about Reika, let alone look for her.

A flash of flame appeared next to me. Then Hestia was standing there.

"So, where to look first?" she asked.

I pointed at a section of the woods. "You can check that side, while I take the other side."

Hestia nodded her head and took off in the direction I pointed.

I turned to the right and started to search forest.

...

We had searched for the majority of the day and have found absolutely nothing. Hestia and I had kept contact with our phones throughout the search in case either of us found Reika unfortunately though, neither of us had had any luck.

Texting Hestia, I told her to meet up at the campfire. It was time to wrap up for the day. Hopefully, I can find Reika soon.

Raising my arm, I wiped the sweat away from my brow. For some odd reason, the sun had been shining on me for most of the day.

As I was coming closer to camp, I saw Luke Castellan cleaning his sword as he leaned against a tree.

I was fully prepared to walk past him when he called after me.

"Hey Percy, over here." Yelled Luke.

Sighing a little I turned and walked over to him. "Hey, Luke," I said with a small fake smile. Not that he needed to know that.

"Now that your quest is over I wanted to speak with you," he said, as he sheathed his sword.

"Hmm... What?" I asked.

"You know, I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen," he told me. "Ever since Thalia . . . Well, you know. I trained, and trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, the ride's over. Have a nice life."

_Why was he telling me this_? Was all I could think during his spiel.

"-And well, I've decided to give you a... warning. Before I leave," said Luke with a smirk.

"You're leaving." I ask with a raised brow. That was interesting, I thought almost no one left.

Luke snapped his fingers saying nothing. Fire swirled in the ground creating a circle. A Black scorpion appeared.

I stayed where I was and used observe. On the scorpion and Luke.

**[Name: Pit Scorpion] Lv.50**

**[Age: Unknown] [Race: Skeleton] [Titles: Undead]**

**[HP: 390/390]**

**[Mana: 120/120]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 400**

**Vitality - 80**

**Dexterity - 321**

**Intelligence - 60**

**Wisdom: - 10**

**Charisma: - 0**

**Luck: - 0**

**[Special ability: Death in 60 sec.]**

**...**

**[Name: Luke Castellan] Lv.?**

**[Age: 18] [Race: demigod] [Title: Host of Kronos]**

**[Being the Host of Kronos stats are hidden]**

WHAT? What does it mean Host of Kronos! And why did that scorpion have a special skill?

"By the way, Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You’ll be dead in sixty seconds." said Luke with a twisted smile.

He was dead, it was official. I was going to hunt him down. Probably not today but it will happen eventually.

Luke turned and started to walk away. I was going to let him walk away and try and find out how to get away from this scorpion when something on the ground caught my attention.

"What's that?" I asked. Not daring to point my hand in fear of the scorpion attacking.

Luke turned and looked at what I was staring at. "Oh, that. Well, no harm in telling you. Just some hellhound that got in the way." He frowned. "It was kind of odd. Most monsters from Tartarus obey a command from my master,but this one didn't.” Luke shrugged.

I felt my heart freeze. Hellhound? "Did it have a black and silver fur and two different colored eyes?" I ask a little frantically.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Yes," he said.

A cold rage settled over me. I saw Luke's eyes widen before disappearing in some black smoke. Then I blacked out.

When I came to, I was on the forest floor. Sitting up, I saw around twenty meter circle of ice, freezing the area in a circle around me. There was leaves covering the area, looking like they were all dipped in liquid nitrogen.

Standing up I looked down and saw the pit scorpion in a frozen block. Getting an idea, I grabbed the block and placed it in the bracelet. It should stay frozen in there till I find a use for it.

As I closed my eyes, I thought over what had just happened here. Luke was a traitor, which I really didn't care about. And Reika was dead.

I thought about how long she had been with me and everything we had done together. From finding her in the forest, to killing other hellhounds, and going on the quest together.

I felt cold. Not from the ice but from the knowledge that Reika wouldn't be here anymore.

I walked forward to where Reika's dust was. It appears that in my rage I managed to avoid freezing the ground she was located on. Running my hands through it, I stopped as I felt something.

Grabbing it, I pulled the object from the golden dust. Then stared. There in front of me was a glowing... molten... orange... eye.

I used observe on it.

**[Reminder of a friend]**

**[Stats Unknown]**

**[Skills Unknown]**

**[Special abilities Unknown]**

I smiled a little. At least she left a little something behind to remind me of her.

* * *

 

 

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.39 Exp 9,546/26,000**

**[Age: 16] [Race: demigod] [Title: Monster Hunter] [Companion: Reika]**

**[HP: 1,975/1,975] (Health Regen: 8.3 per min)**

**[Stamina: 1,055.5/1,055.5] (Stamina Regen 14.8 per min)**

**[Mana: 2,220/2,220] (Mana Regen 7 per min)**

**[Affinity - Ice]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 67**

**Vitality - 59**

**Dexterity - 79**

**Intelligence - 111**

**Wisdom - 70**

**Charisma - 51**

**Luck - 100**

**Stat Points - 45**

**[Skills]**

**Dagger creation Lv-8 (71%) - Cost 100 mana**

**Transformation Lv-2 (95%) [Raven] - Cost 2,000 mana**

**Stealth Lv-2 (10%) + 20% stealth when in shadows**

**Acting Lv-5 (41%)**

**Lying Lv-2 (72%)**

**Presence Lv-9 (86%) [Passive]**

**Tracking Lv-5 (41%)**

**Dagger Advanced beginner Lv-3 (81%) [You deal 17% more damage when using daggers]**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (4%)**

**Observe Lv-9 (99%)**

**Running Lv-9 (87%)**

**Cooking Lv-5 (61%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2 (32%)**

**Skill Points - 1**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Cheshire Lv-7/? (21%) - cost 50 mana per sec.**

**Ice Manipulation Lv-28/100 (61%) Proficiency level (25%)**

**Shadow Manipulation Lv-1 (0%) Proficiency level (0%) [Partially sealed]**

**[Light - Sealed]**

**[Darkness - Sealed]**

**[Void - Sealed]**

**Special Ability Points - 1**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-15 [You take 30% less damage from physical attacks]**

**Mental Resistance Lv. 2 [You are 20% more resistant to mental attacks]**

**Mana Accumulator Lv.1 [You love gaining mana, what you have is a meager amount compared to what you want!] + 10% to Intelligence**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**Ice resistance Lv- [Unknown]**

**[Items]**

**Credit Card, 24 Celestial bronze knives, Healing Potion x2, Car keys, Frozen Pit Scorpion,**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 15/100**

**Chiron - 25/100**

**Reika - 99/100**

**Annabeth - -29/100**

**Clarisse - 5/100**

**[Romance] ♥**

**Hestia 290/1,000 ♥**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 10% [The gods know who you are]**

**demigod reputation -23% [You are disliked by most demigods]**

**Monster reputation 14% [Monsters are now slightly cautious in your presence. Does not include companions.]**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $360,481**

**Drachma: 1,410**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Did you all enjoy how Hestia was in the majority of the chapter?)
> 
> (Now for those of you who like Reika or those who are confused. Reika is not dead. I'm just throwing that out there. Currently, Percy does not know that monsters can reform. So... She will return!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy's thoughts = Italics
> 
> Someone texting! = *Enjoy*
> 
> (Percy will now think the word observe to use the skill. I am tired of writing "I used the observe skill")
> 
> ( I know Hestia is not the goddess of fire, but here, she is.)
> 
> (Thanks to my beta reader Qwityboy!)

 

**(Percy's POV)**

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I looked at Reika's eye. Turning my head slightly, I saw Hestia with a concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" asked Hestia.

I sat down on the ice, pulling her down with me gently. I then recounted to her all that had occurred while still holding Reika's eye in my palm.

"Are you going to implant that into one of your eyes?" Curiously asked Hestia.

_Should I? it would be helpful in a way. I would remember her every time I look into the mirror. Not only that there are unknown stats that come with it._

Turning the eye in my palm, I watched as the molten orange eye glowed.  _Observe_

**[Reminder of a friend]**

**[You may implant this eye]**

**[Chance of success - 100%]**

"Yeah, I will." I said to Hestia. Then I brought the eye to mine.

_I really hope this works._

There was a flash of dark purple light. Then the pain started. It felt as if small knives were being pressed into my skull, one by one.

I felt Hestia lift my head, and then all went black.

**(Hestia's POV)**

I watched as Percy lifted the eye next to his own. There was a dark purple flash, and he collapsed to the ground. At first, I thought everything was fine other than the fact he fell, but then Percy opened his mouth and spat out blood.

Moving forward, I grabbed him, trying to make sure he was not going to choke. Carefully moving his head, I laid him down on the ground next to me.

Taking a glance around, I decided to remove the ice. Holding out my hand, a flicker of flame appeared. Using it, I started to melt the ice while making sure not to burn Percy.

_It's amusing how mortals assumed that Hephaestus is the god of fire. All because of that forge and him having a small domain with fire. Well maybe in a way he is a minor god of fire, but his are mere embers to mine._

I shook my head. The only fire he could use was normal fire. Such was the fate one has when having only a small domain.

I smirked and changed the fire as I melted the rest of the ice.

If anyone witnessed this scene, they would see two people, one sleeping, while the other burning the ice with an outstretched arm. Black flames extending from her palm.

**(Percy's POV)**

I woke with a gasp while attempting to push myself off the ground. My face paled as I fell back down. I could still feel phantom aches from implanting the eye.

A warm hand ran through my hair. Cracking an eye open, I saw Hestia watching me, worry covering her face.

"I don't believe that was supposed to happen." I rasped out, my throat dry.

Hestia waved her hand gave me a cup of water.

Lifting the cup to my lips, I drank. Each gulp tasting better than the last. "Thanks." I said as I finished.

"Any ideas on why this transpired?" asked Hestia with a frown and raised an eyebrow.

I was about to tell her no, when I noticed the bracelet flash. Pushing myself up into a sitting position, I clicked it.

**[Congratulation! You have defied the fates]**

**[You managed to change your eye]**

**[Stats unlocked at level 100]**

**[Skill revealed at level 150]**

**[Special ability unlocked at level 250]**

**[Reward]**

**\+ 1,000 mana [Permanent as long as you have this eye]**

"I, apparently, defied fate." I told her after a short pause.

"That's right..." muttered Hestia. "The fates turned your eye color to purple, and yet you were able to change it."

"Well," I said as I stood ignoring the little pain, I felt remembering at that memory. "Let's head back to the cabin."

Grabbing my hand, Hestia walked with me back to our camp.

...

I stood infront of the mirror, staring at my face. The glowing molten orange eye was a significantly different than the purple one. Unfortunately,  _it would attract quite a bit of attention_. Tracing the left side of my face, I was surprised to see  _not a single scar. I was half expecting to see knife wounds after this morning._

Turning the water on, I splashed my face with cold water and tried cleaning the dried blood from my mouth.  _I need something to cover this eye._

I wiped my face with a towel, and then turned the water off.  _What do I do now? The quest is over. Reika is dead. And the end of summer is approaching._ He sighed, feeling a newfound weight on his shoulders.

A small smile came over my face as I exited the bathroom. Hestia was passed out on the couch. I remember back a couple of weeks ago when I asked if she needed sleep.

She replied that naturally, as a goddess, she did not require sleep unless exhausted. But even though she doesn't require it, didn't mean it wasn't a fun activity for her.

Shrugging off my v-jacket along with my shirt, I placed them both on the bed. Sitting down, I opened the item shop. I now needed to search for some sort of covering for my eye.

After a couple of minutes of searching, I found the only eyepatch in the item shop. I should have been trying it on by now, but and I couldn't believe what I was reading. I found a beautiful black eyepatch the only one in the store and... IT WAS CRAZY EXPENSIVE!

Who pays 100,000 dollars for an eyepatch?! I mean sure, I DID need some coverage for my eye. And I had a little over two hundred thousand left, but still, this eyepatch was WAY overpriced.

*Sigh* Clicking the buy option, I watch as the eyepatch appears in my hand. It was a dark black that matched my hair, and the material was comfortable. Yet no light went through.

Slipping it on my head, I covered my left eye. I blinked with my open eye. This would take some time to get used too.

Getting off the bed, I walked over to Hestia who was waking up.

"What do you think?" I asked her. Hestia turned her head and stared blankly at me for a moment. Then burst out in laughter.

I raised a brow while looking down at my outfit. My hair reached my shoulders and had silver/black claps attached. I was wearing slightly torn black jeans. No tank and no shoes. With tattoos lining my body and an eyepatch.

"Alright, I do look a little weird..." I mutter.

"You... you.." Hestia gasped for breath. "You'd probably look... better... with shoes... and a coat on." She managed to gasp out in-between the chuckles.

Shaking my head, I grabbed the tank, jacket, shoes, and put them on. "How about now?" I asked her with my arms spread out.

Hestia stood up and circled me. She was staring at my outfit critically. After a minute, she nodded her head. "That will do. Although you may need another color besides black." said Hestia as she finished her inspection.

I was about to reply when I remembered what I had gotten this morning — thinking of the object. I watched as the frozen scorpion appeared in my hand.

"Is there anything this can be used for?" I asked Hestia as I showed what was in my hand.

Hestia stared at the monster in my hand in interest. "Not that I know of." She paused. "I thought monsters turned to dust when they died."

I turned to look at the scorpion in the ice block.  _Was this thing still alive?_

I put the scorpion back in my inventory. I was not about to take the chance that it would get free.  _Maybe I'll do something about it when my level is higher._

A grin broke out on Hestia's face. "I never did buy you a present for your birthday, did I Percy?"

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. That was quite a while ago.

"You'll see~" said Hestia, then she flamed away.

The smile from Hestia's actions was wiped from my face as I looked out the window. There in the front of the cabin was a crowd of demigods with that annoying girl Annabeth at the center. I'll have to avoid her.  _I doubt she is happy about being left out on the quest._

Smirking a little I used my newly acquired Cheshire ability. Looking down, I watched as my body slowly faded from view.  _This ability is perfect for avoiding these demigods._

Knowing I had limited time, I carefully opened the window, then slipped outside. As I was... leaving. I remembered that almost all demigods disliked me.

Opening my reputation, I checked the demigod section.

**demigod reputation 42% [Almost all demigods like you]**

My face twitched.  _Are all of these demigods so fickle? I complete a quest, and the reputation counter raises._

Picking up my speed, I ran for a few seconds. Once I was a decent distance from the cabin, I turned off the Cheshire ability. I didn't want to use all my mana when there wasn't a reason too.

I sat down on the dirt floor and thought about what I was going to do. It was apparent I needed to train.  _I am far too weak. This quest showed me that. Now the problem was, how am I going to raise my level._

_Quests are good. But, they don't appear very often. Hunting monsters was good exp. Except I have to find them which will take time._

Sighing a little, I stretched back as I thought on what to do. I felt a slight tug on the back of my jacket. Losing my balance for a moment, I fell backward.

I blinked.  _What was going on here?_  When I started to fall back. I assumed I would hit the floor. Instead, I was still falling and could only see the light from above.

In a panic, I Threw my hands to the side of the wall, and tried to at least slow down my fall. But, the walls were too wet for me to get a good grip on. Taking a look down, all I got to see was the approaching floor at an extreme speed. Then all went dark.

...

I woke with a groan and a splitting headache. Pushing myself up, I took a quick look around.

I was in a room of some sort. It was about 30 meters wide and 20 meters high with some faint untraceable light making the room visible. Looking up at the ceiling, I searched for the hole I fell out from. There was nothing there. It was as if the roof filled in the hole after I came through.

As I began to check for any injuries, I may have. I noticed a flashing light on the bracelet. Clicking it a window appeared.

**[Congratulations!]**

**[You have found your first dungeon!]**

**[During this dungeon, you will face monsters and have the chance to find loot.]**

**[Choose Difficulty] - Easy - Intermediate - Normal - Hard - Very Hard - Expert - Master]**

**[The higher the difficulty, the greater the rewards.]**

_There is no way this is just a coincidence. I mean, I was thinking on how to raise my level. And out of nowhere, this appears._

Ignoring the question for the moment, I clicked another flashing light.

**[The ranking system has appeared. Your current gear has been given a rank. Any equipment you find in the future will have a rank.]**

**[Ranking System] - F - E - D - C - B - A - S - SS - SSS**

**[F is the lowest rank with SSS being the highest.]**

**[Only special items will have stats. Or things bought from the item shop. Warning - Clothing/Armor with stats and other abilities will be more expensive.]**

I stared dumbfounded at the window.  _This was astounding!_

Before choosing the difficulty, I decided to check if any of my clothes had stats on them. After a few minutes and finally getting observe to level 10. I found only two items that had stats.

First was my jacket. The stats which I had forgotten about were unsealed.

**[Black sleeveless V-Jacket] - Rank A -Durability: Unbreakable - Upgradable**

**[Stats]**

**Vit - 80**

**Dex - 100**

**Int - 140**

My eyes lit up as I read the stats.  _This was going to be a huge help. Not only that, It 's upgradable._

Turning my head, I checked my other item, the eyepatch.

**[Unique Eyepatch] - Rank F -Durability: Unbreakable - Upgradable**

**[Stats]**

**Wis - 10**

**Cha - 10**

_I guess I know why that eyepatch was so expensive now._  Standing up, I put on the jacket and eyepatch. Jumping a little, I tested out my new stats. I felt... lighter.

Going back to the other window, I reread the difficulty options.  _The rewards will be better. So I should pick the higher difficulty. But, I don't know what monsters are down there. Who knows what could happen._

Taking a deep breath, I chose very hard. It was in the middle. Not easy yet, not on master. Just in between.

**[Do you accept the consequences of choosing the very hard difficulty.]**

**Y/N**

I stared at the text.  _Consequences?_ My eyes narrowed a bit.  _I made my choice._

Once I clicked yes, the room started to shake. Bracing myself, I waited for the quake to pass.

After a few moments, the room stilled. Taking a glance around, I looked for any changes. There at the center of one of the walls was a hole. Walking forward, I peeked inside. There was a large tunnel going into the darkness. I could barely make out where the walls were.

Reaching for the strap of my eyepatch, I pulled it off.  _No way was I going to attempt to see with one eye only in this darkness._

I opened my left eye and stared into the darkness.  _WHAT!_ My mind went blank. I could see everything with my left eye. It was as if the tunnel gained a luminescent glow. I could see the walls, rats, and some water dripping down from the ceiling.

Grabbing one of my knives, I threw it at a rat that had come a little too close. The rat exploded in a shower of black blood. Some black mist slowly rose from the floor.

I stared wide-eyed.  _Monsters didn't have blood. How did this rat have some? Not only that, but it was black!_

Taking a step forward and ignoring the mist, I started to throw my knives at anything moved. Ten minutes later, all the rats were dead.

I was about to continue when something odd happened. My legs buckled beneath me, and I collapsed to the floor. "Status." I croaked my throat going dry.

**[HP: 495/3,225]**

**[Stamina: 307/1,055.5]**

**[Mana: 5,320/5,320]**

**[Status: Poisoned] - 5:23 seconds remaining.**

_That's new._ After reading the text, and with the last of my remaining strength, I reached into my inventory and grabbed a health potion. Raising my arm, I could see my veins starting to turn black. Opening wide, I dumped the potion in my mouth.

The effect was immediate. I gasped spitting up black blood as I rose.  _The mist, that's the only thing it could be. I was never hit by any of the rats, nor did I eat anything. So it could only have been the black mist._

**[New skill gained!]**

**Poison resistance Lv-1 (22%)**

I scowled at the window. I needed to be far more careful. Standing up, I continued through the tunnel. After about an hour, I came to a stop at a wooden wall. It came reasonably close to the ceiling and was far too high to climb.

Smirking, I changed into my raven form. This was having far more uses than I thought it would.

Flying up, I landed on the top of the wall. I was not going to fly in without scouting the area first.

The first thing I noticed was the movement. Then I saw them. Swarms of green monsters. They were small and hunched a little. With beady eyes, and slightly twisted faces. Some of them were working on metal, while others carried what looked to be meat on some poles.

There were some constructing buildings, while others looked to be feeding wolves. And were those... mounts?

_What are these... creatures? Observe._

**[Name: Sriok] Lv.70**

**[Age: 41 [Race: Goblin] [Title: Weakest in the village]**

**[HP: 2,130/2,130]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 920**

**Vitality - 211**

**Dexterity - 731**

**Intelligence - 30**

**Wisdom: - 30**

_Then what am I?_ Was all I could think after reading the goblin's stats. This  _was the weakest in the village._ A nauseous smell broke me from my thoughts.  _What is THAT!?_

A Large pot that almost reached the top of the cave was being brought to the middle of the goblin village. Some giant goblins started salivating as they followed after the pot.

_No... no, no, no. Don't tell me..._

If I could, I would have gagged.  _They could be poisoned from eating that._  I paused.  _Now there's an idea._

Opening the item shop, I searched for poisons — a minute later and no luck. How am I supposed to find anything, this shop is filled with clutter. Groaning I glanced up at the top of the window and froze. There, at the top of the window... was a search bar...

I felt like banging my head against the wall.  _Why didn't I find this sooner._ Scrolling through the shop, I came to a stop across the perfect poison.

**[Grevillea toxin]**

**[Have a problem you need... removing! Use Grevillea toxin, one of the most dangerous poisons in the world. A mere nanogram can kill a human!]**

I read the text with glee... Then my world crashed down.

**[300 drachmae per ounce]**

**[Buy]**

I felt my heart shrivel.  _Why? Just why did it have to be so expensive._

_*_ Sigh* I clicked the buy button three times _. Nine hundred drachmae down the drain. No lid?_  Shrugging my wings, I used my claws to grab the vial making sure not to touch the poison.  _Hopefully, I bought enough to kill them all off._

Swooping down towards the pot I dropped the vial in. It sizzled and made a slight pop, then sunk into the pot.

Flying back to my perch, I waited for the... show to begin.

...

I uncovered my eyes with my wings. I had been waiting for what felt like hours now. All the goblins, which I now knew tallied into the hundreds. Had eaten the food from the pot. Not only that I had used observe on one of the larger looking goblins. His level and stats are unknown.

So poison was definitely the way to go. If it would work. *Sigh* I laid down on my back. I figured a bird wouldn't sleep this way, but I was beyond caring at this point.

...

An unknown amount of time later.  **[Ding!], [Ding!],[Ding!],**

**[Ding!],[Ding!],**

**[Ding!],[Ding!],**

**[Ding!],[Ding!],**

**[Ding!],[Ding!],**

**[Ding!],[Ding!],**

**[Ding!],[Ding!],**

**[A couple hundred more notifications.]**

My head was ringing after all those notifications. Never had the system done that before. At least, not in this quantity. Blinking my eyes blearily I looked over to the goblin village.

...What...

Corpses lined the floor of the village. Some with their food bowls still in their hands. While others, by the look of it, had gone into a rage and started killing each other.

I stared. I knew I should have felt something other than what I was feeling. Even if what I had killed were monsters. I should have felt horrified, or something like that. Instead, all I could hear was Hestia's words in my head.

To accept the changes.

And all I could feel was...

...Satisfaction.

...

Flying around the village, I searched for a way out. I would have transformed back. But, this was faster. That and I didn't have to touch the bodies.

After a few minutes and finding nothing. I decided to land on the roof of what looked to be a... hut? Once landing, I transformed into a human.  _I need to check the bracelet._

Sure enough, there was a gold glow coming from one of the gems. Clicking it, I read the new window.

**[Congratulations!]**

**[You have completed your first dungeon. With a perfect score!]**

**[Reward]**

**[A map to another dungeon in the world.]**

**\+ 150 to all stats**

**\+ 800,000 Exp**

**\+ New title gained [The Poisoner] - [+20% Poison damage when using any poison.]**

**[Only one title can be equipped at a time. Unless specified otherwise.]**

**New skill [Venom] - [Using mana, you can poison others. The more mana used. The stronger the poison created.]**

**[Exit the dungeon]**

**Y/N**

_There's something wrong. I should not get this much after just a day._

I tried to think of why this happened. But, I could not come up with anything. Taking another look around I this time grinning at the destruction I caused. I exited the dungeon.

...

I seemed to materialize from thin air by the log I sat down on earlier. Taking a look around, I saw it was dark out. "I must have been in there for hours," I muttered.

Activating my Cheshire skill, I moved towards my cabin. I could now with five thousand mana, use the ability for far longer than before. I paused I hadn't checked if I leveled up or not from killing the goblins. Grinning I ran towards the Poseidon cabin.

I'll meet Hestia and tell her all about it after I was done looking through my stats.

...

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.93 Exp 800,040/861,000**

**[Age: 16] [Race: demigod] [Title: The Poisoner]**

**[HP: 5,997/5,997] (Health Regen: 66.7 per min)**

**[Stamina: 1,693/1,693] (Stamina Regen 47.9 per min)**

**[Mana: 8,822/8,822] (Mana Regen 23.1 per min)**

**[Affinity - Ice]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 217**

**Vitality - 289**

**Dexterity - 329**

**Intelligence - 401**

**Wisdom - 230**

**Charisma - 211**

**Luck - 250**

**Stat Points - 255**

_I have to admit. Going through that dungeon gave me a massive power boost. Although I was lacking when it came to stats. My health and mana count is so much better than before._

_Smiling from seeing my new status. I headed towards my cabin._

A shark-like grin stretched over my face as I thought back to Luke. "For killing Reika, I think I'll use my new poisons on him." I murmured.  _So much to try..._

...

Entering my cabin, the first thing I noticed was the amount of dust in the room. It looked like no one had been here in months. Walking to the bed, I grabbed my phone. I must have left it here before I left.

Opening it, I looked for any messages. A bad feeling was creeping up on me.

_August 27th_

_To Percy: *Percy where are you? I have been looking everywhere for you!*_

_To Percy: *Are you going to answer?*_

_August 28th_

_To Percy: *Percy, this isn't funny anymore!*_

_August 29th_

_To Percy: *I talked to some dryads and found you were last seen sitting on a log.*_

_September 1st_

_To Percy: *I don't know why I'm sending this now. Maybe a slim hope you will receive this.*_

_September 15th_

_To Percy: *I talked to Hades. I wanted to make sure you didn't head off to find Reika in Tartarus. Maybe it would have been better if you did. At least then I would know where you were.*_

_October 15th_

_To Percy: *It's been a month since my last message. I have searched everywhere. I even asked Artemis to keep an eye out for you. And I haven't spoken to her in DECADES!*_

_November 15th_

_To Percy: *Another month has gone. I know you're not dead. I've asked Hades to keep a lookout. You know it's funny. Hope is one of my domains, and well. That's one of the things I'm starting to lose.*_

_November 20th_

_To Percy: *I've not given up. There must be an explanation for your disappearance.*_

_December 25th_

_To Percy: *It's now Christmas Percy. Almost five months have passed since you disappeared. I'm going to talk to Athena. Maybe she will have some ideas.*_

_January 19th_

_To Percy: *Athena gave me some great ideas. I'm heading to the library reading up on games, and other things that have lite RPG elements. Maybe there will be something that can help.*_

_January 20th_

_To Percy: *Well, I feel like an idiot. I went into your cabin today. I don't know why I didn't go there before. I don't know why I'm writing this. Maybe it's just become a habit. This is my last message, though. I am going to find you, Percy. Even though your phone is in the cabin on the bed next to me.*_

_...How did this happen?..._

I was shocked by reading these texts. I've been missing for six months now. My mind flashed back to when I started the dungeon.

_Do you accept the consequences of choosing very hard difficulty?_

_Time, that was the price._  The 800,000 Exp makes sense now. Why give large rewards?

Because of all the time that was lost... I thought back to the difficulties and shuddered.  _What would have happened if I chose the master difficulty?_  Years might have passed.

Looking up from the phone, I saw the campfire I usually met Hestia at. I must have walked here on autopilot when reading the texts.

Sitting down on the log, I started to message Hestia.

_To Hestia: *Hi Hestia, I know I've been gone more than a while. I can explain.*_

I waited for a few minutes: nothing, no messages or anything. Standing up, I turned to leave when a flash of flames appeared.

"Hestia..." I said with a nervous smile. Hopefully, she's not to mad.

Hestia stared at me for a moment with blank emotionless eyes. She then surprised me, and leaped. I backed up forgetting the log momentarily behind me... and tripped.

As I fell, Hestia grabbed me in a warm bone-crushing hug. I felt my spine and ribs screaming in protest at their treatment.

"Where were you!?" Hestia half yelled, half whispered. I had not realized that it was possible until now. "I searched everywhere for you..."

I hugged her back, while sitting down on the ground. "It was an accident." was all I could say.

Hestia pulled back and glared at me for a moment. "What happened?" was all she asked while lighting the fire with a wave of her hand.

Getting comfortable, which was no easy task with Hestia still clinging to me. Not that I minded. I told her all that had occurred, starting from when I was sitting on that log.

...

"So it feels as if you were gone for a day at most?" Asked Hestia.

I nodded my head. "I was shocked when I read your messages..." I said as we leaned against the log. The hearth warming us.

Hestia hummed. "It makes sense. Getting all those rewards in just a day... It's too good to be true."

"So, what now?" I asked her, reasonably comfortable where I was.

"Hestia smiled mischievously. "First, we are going on a road trip!" I glanced with a raised eyebrow at her.

"Sure, why not?" I said with a smile. "It'll be fun."

"Then, we are going to searching for the next dungeon on that map of yours!"

"What?" I said, shocked. I figured she wouldn't want me near those after what had just occurred.

Hestia's grin widened at my reaction, and a glimmer showed in her eyes. "But this time, I'm going with you."

My lips twitched.  _Of course, she will. Why didn't I think about that before?_

She snapped her hands — soda appearing in them. "To our trip," she said as she handed me one. We both raised the soda cans.

"To our trip." I said with a smile.

* * *

 

**[The demigod System]**

**[Character Status]**

**[Name: Percy Jackson] Lv.93 Exp 800,040/861,000**

**[Age: 16] [Race: demigod] [Title: The Poisoner]**

**[HP: 5,997/5,997] (Health Regen: 66.7 per min)**

**[Stamina: 1,693/1,693] (Stamina Regen 47.9 per min)**

**[Mana: 8,822/8,822] (Mana Regen 23.1 per min)**

**[Affinity - Ice]**

**[Stats]**

**Strength - 217**

**Vitality - 289**

**Dexterity - 329**

**Intelligence - 401**

**Wisdom - 230**

**Charisma - 211**

**Luck - 250**

**Stat Points - 255**

**[Skills]**

**Venom Lv-1 (0%) - Cost 50 mana - Add an additional 100 mana to make poison stronger, number of times can be added (Unknown)**

**Poison resistance Lv-1 (22%)**

**Dagger creation Lv-8 (71%) - Cost 100 mana**

**Transformation Lv-4 (11%) [Raven] - Cost 2,000 mana**

**Stealth Lv-2 (10%) + 20% stealth when in shadows**

**Acting Lv-5 (41%)**

**Lying Lv-2 (72%)**

**Presence Lv-13 (57%) [Passive]**

**Tracking Lv-5 (41%)**

**Dagger Advanced beginner Lv-3 (81%) [You deal 17% more damage when using daggers]**

**Knife throwing Lv-Max**

**Archery Lv-1 (0%)**

**Sword Novice Lv-1 (0%)**

**Eavesdrop Lv-1 (5%)**

**Observe Lv-max**

**Running Lv-9 (99%)**

**Cooking Lv-5 (61%)**

**Languages: English Lv-Max, Latin Lv-2 (32%)**

**Skill Points - 1**

**[Special Abilities]**

**Cheshire Lv-8/? (31%) - cost 50 mana per sec.**

**Ice Manipulation Lv-28/100 (61%) Proficiency level (25%) - cost 100 mana per sec.**

**Shadow Manipulation Lv-1 (0%) Proficiency level (0%) [Partially sealed]**

**[Light - Sealed]**

**[Darkness - Sealed]**

**[Void - Sealed]**

**Special Ability Points - 1**

**[Perks]**

**Knowledge Absorber Lv-1 [You can learn skills from books, the more advanced the book, the higher the skill you get is.] Can raise skill level by absorbing books for that skill.**

**Physical Endurance Lv-15 [You take 30% less damage from physical attacks]**

**Mental Resistance Lv. 2 [You are 20% more resistant to mental attacks]**

**Mana Accumulator Lv.1 [You love gaining mana, what you have is a meager amount compared to what you want!] + 10% to Intelligence**

**[Resistance]**

**Fire resistance Lv-4 [You are 40% resistant to fire]**

**Ice resistance Lv- [Unknown]**

**[Inventory]**

**Credit Card, 24 Celestial bronze knives, Healing Potion x2, Car keys, Frozen Pit Scorpion, Dungeon Map,**

**[Item shop]**

**[Relationships]**

**Grover - 15/100**

**Chiron - 20/100**

**Reika - 99/100**

**Annabeth -29/100**

**Clarisse - 5/100**

**[Romance]**

**Hestia - 390/1,000**

**[Reputation]**

**God reputation 12% [The gods know who you are]**

**demigod reputation 42% [Almost all demigods like you]**

**Monster reputation 15% [Monsters are now slightly cautious in your presence. Does not include companions.]**

**Titan reputation 0%**

**Primordial reputation 0%**

**Money: $260,158**

**Drachma: 510**

* * *

**[The Q Files]**

One of the main motivational factors behind making fanfiction and such both imagination, drive, and approval. Due to a lack of responses, I am moving the Q files to my personal account. Don't worry though! I'll still be beta'ing for ASC, but, he has been improving his writing style, he might not even need a beta soon! So, finally, the end of Book 1! See you next time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was more of a closure chapter compared to the last one. The next chapter start's book 2.)
> 
> (Tell me what you think of this chapter. I have been writing here and there for the past month. Again this was a closure type of chapter, so it is less than 5,000 words.)


End file.
